Trapped
by CareFree01
Summary: Max and the Flock are captured in the school. And, well, they get experimented on. The usual. :D More stuff happens...(Not good with summaries...) R&R M: language, rape.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

Chapter One

It has been about two weeks since the flock and I were captured. I didn't know what happened to us. We weren't the same people anymore. You might be wondering what happened for them to get us here. Well let's see…

_Flashback_

We all went to the carnival for our birth day. (Yes OUR. We all picked a day to turn one year older a while ago. Read the books people.) Me, Fang, and Iggy turned 17. Nudge 14, Gazzy 11, and Angel 9. We were riding rides, winning stuffed animals, and eating popcorn. Fang and Iggy were winning Ella and I teddy bears. And I won Fang a couple too. (it was sexist for him to win ME prizes) I remember we all met up late that night to watch a movie.

"That was so FUN! Max! We need to come back tomorrow! And the next day! And the next and the next! Every day unt-"

"Nudge. I get it." I said smiling, as she took another bite of her popcorn.

"Max?" Angel said sweetly.

"Yeah Hun?"

"I really like my bear." She said as I picked her up to hug her.

I put angel down and we started to get in the van with mom to go to the movie.

We were about halfway through the movie and there was a high pitched whistling sound. Fang grabbed me and covered my head; Iggy did the same with Ella. I saw Nudge, Gazzy and Angel hiding under the seats, and that's all I remember.

_End Flashback_

Now we were trapped. We tried to fight back. Like, a lot. But every time something would happen and I would get this weird feeling and turn really weak and tired. All of us would. Right now I felt fine.

"Max?" Angel sounded tired as she walked over to where all five of us sat in a circle. "I- I think I know…" Her voice trailed off as she threatened to fall asleep.

"Yeah sweetie? What did you find out?" Her head was in my lap and Nudge's was on my shoulder.

"I read one of the doctors minds and it said that…" she yawned "It said they injected us with this stuff… like that makes us…" she yawned again "weak..or something…And he gave us the wrong kind…so it wears off in like a month…but he doesn't want to get in trouble…" then she fell asleep

I sat there with my eyes wide. Fang and Iggy who were lying on their sides sat up and looked at me.

"What?" I said finally coming out of my shock.

"Do you _not _know what that means?" Fang said excitedly. "That means that we won't be weak anymore! We _can_ fight back! Finally!" He whispered "We might _actually_ be able to get out of here." He grinned in only the way Fang can.

"Yeah max!" Gazzy, who had been lying beside Iggy, exclaimed.

We all hugged for like ten minutes, even Fang… people. That's how happy we were.

"What's all the commotion in here?!" A white coat had walked in and looked at us. "The computers have shown an unusual energy in this room." We all stood there and stared.

"How's that for unusual energy?" I smirked and the white coat was joined by one of the new and improved versions of erasers.

"Ah. I see we have a smart ass here." He chuckled. "I can't wait for tomorrow." He gave a toothy grin as the white coat glared at him and they walked out.

What's tomorrow? I thought. I didn't want to sleep for fear of what would happen, but everyone else was passed out, and I couldn't help it.

**I know that was like really short. I'm not good with long chapters and well… Maximum Ride never had long chapters either.. :D but tell me what you guys think. I'm open to ideas. I need at least 5 reviews to update! (Its my fuel people…lol) Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**^-^ yes,I'm happy, but would it have killed you to give me some milk too?...lol jk. And both wannabe max's thanks. Or one... idk if you're the same person or not... but cant you only review once? hmmm... anywho...enjoy! (for those who love Iggy, you will loooove this chapter :3) And to updatebitch, I just did. :P**_

Trapped

Chapter 2

I woke up a couple hours later. And by the look of the sky – they give us a six inch by six inch, one way sky window – it was around six o clock. I felt really weak. As always. I turned to my side. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but I decided to let the little ones share the beds. "Fang?" I whispered.

"Mm?" He said. he, along with the others, was still asleep. He rolled over to face me.

"Um… what do you think they meant by 'I can't wait for tomorrow'?" I asked.

"Probably nothing, sweetie," He ran his hand down my arm, "They were just trying to scare us, that's all. Now go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and put his arm around me as I rolled onto my stomach.

* * *

"Max? When Is Iggy coming back? It's been hours." I was playing with Nudge's hair; we all know I'm the best with hair.

"I don't know, honey." It was about eleven o clock now, and they had taken him at seven. "Soon, I'm sure." Our "appointments" usually lasted about thirty minutes or an hour. Just to test out a new medicine or ability, or something. But Iggy had been gone for four. That hasn't happened, ever. Even though we have only been here for about a month, it still seemed odd.

Just then the door opened. "Guys!" Iggy exclaimed. "I can see! Oh my god! I can see again!" The white coat behind him had to move back, because he almost got hit by Iggy's excitedly flailing arms.

"Iggy! Wow! You can really see?" Nudge yelled.

Everyone else just looked amazed. "Yeah, I can…" tears were in his eyes. "I really can…" Then everyone ran up to hug him. Even Fang, except his was one of those weird side-hug-things that guys do.

A few minutes passed and Iggy was back in his, well his normal mood. Not his weird, so-happy-he's-crying mood. "Wow this is what you guys really look like. This is amazing. Wow. Max, well, you're hot." I wanted to scold him for being a sexist pig, but well, this was a happy moment and we haven't had many of those lately so I didn't want to ruin it with my "nagging". As if I actually do that.

"Dude." Fang warned. And Gazzy and Nudge giggled.

"_Relax._ She's like my sister. Plus, I'm with … Ella." Iggy closed his now seeing eyes. "Anyways, how great is this?!" He jumped up from the bed, where we were all sitting. He tried to lighten the mood again. "I mean, I can see again! I never thought this would happen! I always thought that like, I would just grow up being blind. But now I can see!"

"It's great Ig- OW! Shi-"I had banged my toe on the leg of the bed.

"Shh!" Fang said covering my mouth with his hand. "Children in the room." He smirked.

Well that didn't make me too happy. So what did the great Maximum Ride do? I licked his hand. Mature, I know.

"Ah! What the hell! Gross!" Fang yelled quickly wiping his hand on his white scrub pants. "What the hell was that?!" I was pretty satisfied with his reaction.

"You covered my mouth with your hand, so I licked you." I said in a duh tone.

"Gah. Now your spit is all over my hand!" he said still wiping them on his slacks.

"Well her spit is always in your mouth…" Iggy snickered, and Fang glared at him, glad he could see it. Iggy just shrugged, smirking.

"Why did you lick me?" Fang asked looking back at me, angrily.

"Why did you cover my mouth?" I asked as if I didn't know the answer. And that sparked a whole new argument.

A few hours later, after Iggy looked at everything, and Fang and I argued a bit, we all started talking. "Max? When are we gonna get outta here?" Gazzy looked up at me.

"I don't know, Gaz." I looked back at him and ruffled his hair a little. I tried to pull off a half smile. I really had no idea when we would get out of here. And I couldn't do anything about it. "First we obviously have to get out of this room somehow. And then find our way out of here."

"So you're saying we need some kind of plan?" Fang asked.

"Exactly." I said cheerfully. "So first we need to figure out how we get out of the room. Any ideas?"

"We could wait until one of our "appointments" is over and run out while the door is open." Nudge suggested.

"Or we could break the door down, altogether." Iggy said.

"Good Ideas. But Iggy, we would have to, you know, not make ourselves noticeable. And, well, that's gonna take a lot of noise. And Nudge what if we don't all get out? What if half of us get out and the other half are stopped by the white coats? No telling what would happen then." I said.

"Unless Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge go first. Then if the three of us get stopped, we can just throw a few swings and were outta here." Fang pointed out.

"That's good, Fang!" I exclaimed, "Great Idea!" I usually wouldn't have been all that exited if I actually had a plan myself. Which I didn't at the moment. "Ok so what do we do after we get out of th-"I was cut off as a white coat walked in.

"Breakfast!" Whoa, what time was it? Oh yeah. Five in the morning. That's when they like to wake us up. Even though, we have nothing to get ready with, or for. They never came to get anyone for their "appointment" until a few hours later, either. "What's going on?" When we just sat there, the white coat rolled our trays over and we got them off the table, and she walked out.

"Max?" Angel said as I began to take a bite of my somewhat-eggs.

"Yes?" I put my fork down and grabbed one of the three bottles of water, and I took a swig.

"No! Don't!" Angel shouted, pulling my arm away, causing me to spill the water. "There's something in that!"

"Yeah! Water!" I said angrily. We get three bottles of water per meal a day to share. And we only get two meals! So I was pretty angry that she had made me waste a whole half of a bottle.

"No Max! Something else! I read her mind." She was referring to the white coat, and when I heard this I was instantly embarrassed about how I yelled at her.

I had drunk it. That water and whatever else was in it was in my body. I was terrified. "W-well, it won't….hurt me if I only took …a sip, right? What was it?"

"I don't….I don't know." She looked down. "Max. They have…plans for you. I couldn't tell what they were…but they're not good."

Well you'd think that I was even more scared, but since when has anything the school has done to me been good? "Angel, I'm sure it's fi-"

"No! It's not! It's worse than the usual injection or experiments! I can tell!" She cried. The whole flock looked concerned as Fang walked over and sat beside me.

I was shocked, scared, and weak. But not the usual, I-don't-feel-like-moving weak, but I could hardly move. I wouldn't let them know that though. "Guys, I'm gonna lay down." I said, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Max." Fang said, as he walked to follow me. I sat down in the normal spot I usually do. "Everything's gonna be ok. Alright?" He sat down beside me and was whispering so only I could hear him. He looked me in the eye. "I know you're scared ok? But nothings gonna happen. I won't let them do anything to you. I promise. I love you. Ok?" He stared at me for a second.

"Ok. I love you too, Fang." I whispered. I only hoped that was a promise he could keep. He wrapped me in his arms, my head buried in his chest. I looked up to see the rest of the flock had recovered from that little outburst and were now chatting about what they were gonna do when they got out.

"Max?" I looked up at him. "I love you." Then he kissed me. It was a long, sweet kiss. It was filled with passion, not lust. We hadn't kissed since the carnival. And then I got a weird feeling. Like I went almost limp and I pulled away. Sort of. I didn't really want to but I felt really heavy so I sort of slumped back against the wall with my eyes closed.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Max? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"I…I'm ok. I just….I'm sleepy is all." I reassured him.

"Ok." He sounded unsure, but knew there was no point in arguing. With that, I fell asleep.

**FANG POV**

"Dude." Iggy said. Sitting next to me. Everyone else was asleep, but it was only around six in the morning.

I looked up from where I was looking at Max. She was usually so peaceful when she sleeping, but tonight was different. Something was in that water. And it had to be strong, she only took one sip! What if it was meant to kill her, and the small amount it had in that sip only made her drowsy? "Yeah?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"I can watch porn now dude! Actually watch! Not just listen. I'll actually know what they're doing!" He seemed a little overly happy. But, hey, I could watch porn whenever I wanted. You know, before we were captured. But, not that I did. I mean, uh…. Ok just don't tell max.

"That's so nice dude. Good for you." I said in a fake sympathetic voice. I was too focused on Max and trying to stay awake to hear him talk about naked people. But he just went on and on about the boobs, and asses. Finally I just went to sleep.

_I love you max._

_**Ok, so i posted this on my other story (btw check that one out and review please)I think I'll forget about reviews for a while. Only cos my stories are still pretty new. (even though I have like a bajillion views) But you guys that reviewed are awesome!I guess I'll start posting at least once a week now. (no specific day…)But yeah. :3 I just had to make Iggy be able to see. Because I have never read a story like it. And of course with Iggy being able to see brings porn. Yeah. Iggy was pretty happy about that. :3 teehee ****had to******_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about being late on the update...or am I late? Idk... Anywho ... Thanks for the milk! :D**

Trapped

Chapter 3

**MAX POV**

When I woke up I was being carried. I frantically opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? "Mm mm!" I tried to scream, but my mouth was … clamped? I had some sort of metal clamp holding my lips together.

I soon realized I was still in the room with my soundly sleeping flock. I looked up and saw one of the white coats had realized I was awake and was staring at me with an evil grin. I glared up at him as he laid me on a stretcher. I immediately tried to fight back but I was weak so it wasn't hard for them to stop me.

He grabbed my hand and strapped it down while the other progressed to strap the rest of me down. The white coat who had restrained my hand grabbed a needle with a thin blue-ish liquid in it and plunged it into my wrist, emptying its contents. I went numb. I couldn't move. I looked at the white coat one last time before my eyelids became heavy and I was out.

**FANG POV**

I aroused at the sound of a door slamming. I was still half asleep so I ignored it. I rolled over to put my arm around Max…Max? I sat up and groggily looked around my area. Where did max go?! Maybe she was still in the room somewhere? She just moved? I ran across the thirty foot room to see if she was behind the beds, or on them, for that matter.

She was nowhere in the room! I couldn't find her! Wait… the door slamming! I ran up to the door and tried with all I had to get that door open with no luck. Damn. I had promised her that I wouldn't let them hurt her, yet here I was, _sleeping_! I should have stayed awake all night. I should have…done something. I should have heard them take her.

_Get to Max!_

The voice! But…wasn't that Max's thing? And hadn't it been Angel anyways? _Get out of my head Angel. _I thought at her. I was too worried right now to deal with her childish games.

_Fang, you have to listen to me! There is no time! Get to Max! They're going to do horrible things to her! This isn't Angel! _

The voice was frantic. I looked over at Angel, still sleeping quietly. What the hell was going on?! _What kind of terrible things?! _If you could scream in a thought, I did.

_Get to her! Before she has to suffer!_

The voice faded away and was gone after that. This was _my _Max. She had been with me through everything! We survived the freaking apocalypse together! And now because I was sleeping they took her from ! Why was I so _stupid?_ Just then, I was so overcome with anger and fear that I slammed my fist into the wall. Hard. My hand was bleeding and possibly broken, and on top of that I woke the others up. Great. Now I get to hear them gasp and pity me over my hand. Now they'll ask questions.

"F-Fang? What was that?" Nudge asked not yet noticing my dark red hand.

"Maybe it was the door slamming." Gazzy said rubbing his eyes.

"Fang your hand!" Angel exclaimed and I just looked away from all of them.

"I just…I'm ok guys…really." I said as they all ran up to examine my hand. How was I supposed to tell them about Max?

"Where's Max?" Iggy asked. Oh great timing Iggy.

"We have to get her." I whispered, looking back at them with intensity.

"Where did she go?" Gazzy asked rubbing his eyes once more.

"They took her. Then a voice…" I shot a quick look at Angel who looked at me confused. It wasn't her. I could tell. "told me to get to her, they're going to do terrible things to her." I just basically threw it out on the table. No need to beat around the bush. In case you haven't heard, we have been through a lot. We were pretty used to this kind of news.

Even still, four wide eyed, now fully awake bird kids stared at me in horror. "Wh-what do you mean?" Nudge asked, her eyes filling with tears. She was the crier of the group, definitely.

I wasn't even going to try and comfort her. That's not me, and I have no time. I need to get to Max. "Look guys. I don't know how or what, but I know it's bad. We need to-" Suddenly I hear screaming outside the door.

"Is that Max?!" Iggy asks.

"No…" Angel starts, "It's…" her eyes get wide just as the door bursts open and a dark haired girl is thrown in.

I walk over and look at her. She is crying and her arm is cut open and blood is gushing onto the floor. "F-Fang?" she managed through tears. She brought her head up and her hair fell out of her face and I could see who it was.

"Ella?!" I exclaimed.

Iggy rushed over to her side. "Ella!" he cried and scooped her up in his arms as best as he could being as weak as he was, and sat her on the 'bed'. "Ella how did they…what did they…" He tried as everyone else gathered around her. They exchanged a few half-hearted greetings as Iggy ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Ella's arm.

"They got me a few days ago. I woke up in the hospital…Like a real hospital, not here. What is this place Iggy?"

He looked away. "The school." He whispered and she gasped.

"Th-this is where they did all those experiments. Where you guys…" She started trembling. "Iggy, are they gonna do…that… to me?"

"No! I won't let them!" He said suddenly furious. "Ella, how did you get to a hospital?"

"I don't know… I just woke up there. They said they found me in a burning movie theatre and I was the only survivor. I was very lucky. But Dylan…" She got all teary eyed again.

I gasped. I had forgotten all about Dylan! I mean, I hated his guts, but I didn't want him to die… he was Max's friend. He was our family now whether I liked it or not. "Guys, I know this is like a…special time… but I really need to get to Max."

"Where's Max?" Ella asked.

"I don't know, that's the problem." I said "All I know is I have to get to her fast! And I'm sitting here wasting time!" I ran to the door and by some stroke of luck it was slightly open.

I burst out into the hallway and looked left and right, I chose right. I don't know instincts I guess. I saw Iggy and Ella running to follow me as well. They were soon accompanied by a few white coats. "Where are the others?"

"Wanted to stay. Don't know why. Ella refused to stay." Iggy ground out.

'Whatever." I said as a white coat stopped us as we started to turn a corner. I saw Max! She was lying on a stretcher and being wheeled into a room.

"Where do you think you're going?" The white coat sneered.

"Max!" I shouted but she was unconscious. I tried to get by the white coat but he stopped me. Stupid being weak. I kicked myself for letting him get me so easily.

"Good. You're just in time for the show." She said cheerfully.

I tried to fight back, we all did. But somehow we ended up chained to a wall behind a window facing Max. Now she was on a bed. A real bed. Her hands and feet were tied by ropes on the ends of the bed, and her mouth was clamped.

"Ok. Let the experiment begin! Wake the subject up please! And allow Blade to enter." A large muscular eraser walked in with a towel around his waist. All of a sudden Max screamed. They _shocked _her awake!

"Max!" I yelled trying to fight against the chains.. What were they doing to her?! Why were we forced to watch!?

"Silly, that's _one way _glass. She cannot see or hear you three, but you can see and hear her." She smirked.

Just then an intercom sounded. "Experiment 2635. Avian-Lupine hybrid from birth. Begin." A white coat walked up and strapped a band around both of her ankles and wrists, as the eraser removed his towel.

I shuddered at the sudden realization. They were going to let him _rape_ her! "No! Max! Let her go!" My chains let me go far enough up to beat on the glass of this three foot across room.

"Max! Why would they…" Ella said beginning to cry again, also realizing what I had.

"No!" Iggy shouted

All three of us began to fight against the chains as best we could. This only resulted in us being shocked. I slumped to the ground, Iggy and I refusing to go unconscious, Ella wasn't so much of a tough fighter.

All I could do was watch.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped

Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

The eraser dropped his towel, and I tried to struggle, but it was useless. I could barely move, and I was tied down. A white coat walked up and attached this headband thing to my head, causing me to let out a small whimper of pain as it quickly tightened.

Soon after that, the white coats left the room to let the eraser have free reign. He climbed up onto the bed and smirked at me.

"What's your name?" He asked with and evil grin as he got into a comfortable position. When I didn't answer the headband shocked my head, and with a lot of force too. However, I just jerked a little. Even though it hurt like hell. "I asked you what your name was!" he yelled

"M-Max…" I tried to look tough, but let's face it I was pitiful.

"My name's Blade." He gave an evil chuckle as he pushed up my hospital gown and removed my underwear.

I started to tremble as it hit me. This was real. It was gonna happen. I had no one to save me, and I couldn't save myself.

Blade began to rub my thighs, as he got into a better position. "Oh I can't wait for this." He said, barely audible. He quickly cut the rope holding my right hand. "Touch it." He said.

"Wh-what?" asked, and caught sight of his member. It was…huge. Not like normal huge, but like … huge huge. Probably a foot long, and two inches wide.

"Touch it! You heard me!" He raked his claws along my side, leaving two or three bleeding scratches.

I lifted my shaking hand up and laid it on him. "There you go. Now how hard was that?" he grabbed my hand and moved it up and down, moaning a little in the process. "That's how you do it." He let go of my hand and I continued, as he moaned quietly. I wasn't up for being shocked again. I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe this was happening. He freed my other hand and put it on his sack. "Squeeze." He panted, and I did, resulting in a sharper moan.

"C-can I stop?" I asked as tears I tried to hold back began to trickle out of my eyes.

"Fine, but only because you're horrible at this." And he put his hands beside my head to support himself. He scooted his knees down a little and began to thrust himself, not entering me quite yet. He was just warming up. He bent down and licked my neck.

My ankles rubbed against the ropes with every thrust, and in no time they were raw and bleeding. I whimpered in pain as the raw flesh violently rubbed against the rough rope. Then he stopped. "Time for the kill." He snickered, his sweat dripping on to my bare stomach.

"N-no…pl-please…please…" I begged, as more and more tears seeped out of my eyes. I was so afraid. He moved back slightly and positioned his member at my opening, and I knew for a fact that it wouldn't fit without a great deal of pain.

He just laughed evilly and thrust forward, causing me to scream in pain and arch my back. "Mm…tight." He whispered as he went up and down, slapping his thighs with mine. I covered my eyes with my hands and sobbed. It hurt so bad. I had felt pain before, but it was different. This was probably the worst thing I had ever felt, and on top of that, I felt so incredibly violated.

**FANG POV**

"No! Let her go! Why are you doing this?!" I screamed. He just lowered himself. He was going in for the kill. "Max! Let her go! Please!" The restricted my chains a little more, so I could no longer beat on the window.

"Why are you people doing this to her?!" Ella sobbed. "She's a person!" Her chains allowed her to put her hands on her mouth, since her arm hurt too bad to beat against the window.

Iggy kicked at the window. Hard. It cracked slightly, but this only resulted in him getting shocked for the third time. "Max!" he still stayed strong, he struggled against the chains as best as he could.

Then she screamed. "Oooww!" she cried. Max never cried like this! He was truly hurting her, mentally and physically. He would die. Her hands moved to her face, as she covered her eyes and sobbed.

"Stop!" I screamed

The eraser thrusted his hips harder and faster, as Max cried harder and harder. "Why can't you just let her go…?" I whispered. I hated seeing her in so much pain. I had never even seen her in this much pain before…

"Please! Just…st-stop!" She begged through sobs.

"Ugh! Oh!" The eraser moaned and he ripped her gown off, revealing all of her. This was the first time I had seen her body. He moved his hands to her nipples and rubbed and squeezed. "Ugh! Move with me! Ugh!" he smacked her in the face, leaving cuts with blood coming from them.

"I can't!" she bawled, as she was shocked.

"Please! Stop!" Iggy screamed. He was trying his best to be tough, but it was a fight he was losing. I could see a few tears falling to the floor where he stood, and I could see Ella was on her knees crying as well.

"Let her go! Please! Just stop hurting her! Take me instead! Please!" I shrieked. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, too. I know, I never cry, but this was a totally different situation than the everyday attack. I had never seen her so weak, so helpless. I had never been forced to watch her have to suffer. I had never been so helpless. I was supposed to save her, but I'm failing her. I let the tears run down my face. There was no point in trying to stop it.

The eraser soon realized she was still tied at the feet and swung his arms back to slice the ropes, but hit right below her knees instead. Blood flew onto the hospital bed and she cried out in pain once more. He tried a few more times, never completely exiting her, only pulling back a little. After about five more tries he cut the ropes.

He began to push into her again. "Oh! God! Ugh!" He screamed. "Move with me bitch!" he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She began to shakily move with him as she kept her face covered.

"Please! I-I don't want to go on! Oooww! Pl- please!" She pleaded.

"Oh! Yes! You're so tight! Ugh!" He moaned ad panted. "Say my name! look at me!" He yanked her hands away from her face forcing her to see everything he was doing.

"Bl-Blade!" she cried.

"Gah! You're pathetic! Stop crying!" he managed through many moans.

"I c-cant…" she admitted through tears. "It h-hurts so bad!" she wept, causing more sobs from the two beside me, and more tears to spill from my eyes.

"Well I can make you feel good!" He moved one of his hands to her middle and rubbed. About a minute later she closed her eyes.

"St-sto-stop!" she tried as she drew in a sharp breath. I could tell the pleasure was sinking in. As she began to whimper with a little less of a pained voice.

"Like that?" the eraser panted as he thrusted harder and rubbed faster.

"Ugh! Please…please… ugh… st-stop… ugh!" She moaned as her body began to move with his, without her help.

He bent down and stuck his tongue in her mouth and down her bloody, sweaty torso. She turned her head and grabbed the sheets. She tried unsuccessfully to pull herself away. "Never mind, I like it rough!" He had been holding back about four inches of his member, but thrust it into her quickly. He bit down on her stomach causing blood to pour and he dug his claws into her thighs all at once, causing the most horrific wail I had ever heard escape her lips.

"Nooooo!" I shrieked and drew back and kicked the glass so hard that a crack went all the way from the floor to the roof. This only resulted in me being shocked harder this time, along with Max. I couldn't help it, I slumped to the floor and sobbed. They broke me, they won. I couldn't help her, I couldn't even help myself.

I looked up and saw her wailing and kicking and fighting as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. I looked beside me to see that Iggy and Ella had huddled on the floor holding each other. Ella had her hands clutching the back of Iggy's shirt as they both sobbed into each other's shoulders.

I just watched for the next few minutes as the eraser had her, hurt her. She screamed in pain while he screamed in pleasure. I just sat there and watched, tears streaming down my face. They were hurting the woman I loved more than I loved my own life. I wanted to help her so bad, but they took my strength. They did this to me, to her. They were hurting us. All of us. They were winning this fight, and I couldn't do anything. I had never been so … not in control.

A little while later, three white coats came and got us. They jerked us up out of the floor and brutally removed our chains. Hey led us out of this small room, and back to ours. Iggy was looking at the floor while Ella was still whimpering. I was just shaking, a tear or two escaping my eyes. They pushed us into the room as three quietly chatting bird kids looked up. When they caught sight of _me_ crying, their eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh my god! Fang, what happened to Max?" Nudge ran up to me. She looked over at Ella and Iggy, who were silently crying, and tears began to stream down her face. "What…what happened? Fang?" She put her hands on my arms, as I broke out in tears once more. When I left, the eraser had just pulled out, and was laying on top of her breathing hard, and she was crying and screaming.

"Fang!" Angel ran up.

"I've never seen Fang cry before…" Gazzy said as he cried a little, too.

I saw Angel begin to cry really hard and assumed she read my mind. I just crawled over to a corner and put my head on my knees as Angel, thankfully, told everyone what happened.

**Yeah. It was a lemon...or lime... one of those.. what do they mean again? Anywayy.. as you can probably tell, I changed my pen name to Carefree01 ... yeah. ~*REVIEW************


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAHHHHH! I got ZERO reviews in eight days! WTF? *sigh* I'd love to know that my story isnt just sitting in lonely internet space...but whatever... I have no clue where to go with this story now...so as soon as I get some reviews and Ideas I'll be happy to write another chapter... *shrug* **

Trapped

Chapter 5 

**MAX POV**

He finally got off of me. I was shaking, I could barely breathe. My stomach wasn't bleeding as bad anymore, but there was a throbbing pain in my middle area. I did nothing but gasp for air and lay there. I was exposed to anyone that came in, but I didn't care, I just wanted to escape from my situation. I had stopped crying, it was useless, no one helped me. No one could have helped me.

"Alright! That was an interesting experiment. You're free to go." A white coat walked in.

Did he seriously expect me to move?! I could barely breathe much less freaking move! I was naked anyways! What the fuck was wrong with these people? They seriously let someone rape me, and expected me to be ok?! These people were truly heartless!

When I did nothing, he just ordered two white coats to get me out. They brutally picked me up, without covering me and carried me out of the hall towards my room.

**FANG POV**

I didn't know if she was ok, or alive. But I had to be strong for everyone else. I had stopped crying about ten minutes ago and everyone else had started. I tried getting the door back open, but it was locked. All I could do was wait.

About twenty minutes later, the door swung open. I bolted up as soon as they threw a bloodied, naked Max onto the floor. She let out a cry of pain as I rushed by one of the beds to grab a sheet and cover her, before anyone else saw.

"Max!" Gazzy ran up to her.

"Go away!" I yelled at him, she didn't need this right now. I didn't mean to yell anyways. He nodded and I knew he understood. "Max? Sweetie, speak to me." She was covered in scratches and blood. I saw the teeth marks on her as well. My blood was boiling. They were going to fucking pay! I looked at the sheet and saw blood spreading at her middle area. (A/N no, she isn't on her period, she was just bleeding from the…ya know…) "Please? Say something."

**MAX POV**

I could hear Fang's soothing words in my ear. "Wha…what? Where am I?" I had blacked out momentarily when they threw me to the floor.

"You're with everyone now, you're ok." Fang was holding me in his lap.

I looked up at him, and his eyes were red and I knew he had been crying. He saw. I knew instantly, I didn't know how, but I knew. "I-" I was suddenly cut off as the pain came rushing back to me. "Ah! Oh god!" I screamed and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Max?! What happened?!" I heard Fang say.

I tried my best to ignore the pain, because the rest of the flock was only feet away, huddled together crying. I couldn't ignore it. I wanted to scream, and I tried my best not to. However that didn't work. "My… I just… Ah! Ow! Oh god!" I wrapped my arms around my sides as if I was hugging myself and bent over.

"What do I need to do?!" Fang sounded panicked.

"Help me!" I cried. I knew he couldn't but I couldn't hold back the screams. I knew I was scaring the hell out of everybody, but I was hurting so bad.

"I don't know how!" He cried and I could see tears in eyes, threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry…ah!" I tried to move, I didn't want to be in the floor. I moved from his lap, clutching the sheet around me so I wouldn't reveal myself, but my ankles unexpectedly burned, and I fell to the floor.

"Max!" Fang caught me in mid-fall. "Don't be sorry. You can't help it." He tried to comfort me.

"I just…it hurts…so bad…I…aahh!" I buckled over, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I don't know what to do!" Fang sounded frustrated as he turned toward the flock.

Iggy rushed over and helped Fang lay me on the bed. I clutched Fang's shirt. "Please don't go." I whispered. I tried to ignore the shooting pains in my middle, and everywhere else on my body…

"I won't. I promise." He said.

I wanted this moment to last forever, however more pain came. I couldn't stop the ear splitting scream that escaped my lips.

"Max! Please… you're scaring me!" Fang cried as the tears finally spilled over.

"I'm sor- ah! Oooww! Please! Help me! Please!" I was ripping Fang's shirt now, and my throat was killing me.

He just held me to his chest and I could feel his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I cried too. I was scaring him so bad he was crying. I couldn't help it, I wanted to stop so bad. I wanted for him to be ok. I just wanted to not hurt. I wanted out of here.

**The Next Day:**

I woke up to see the flock sleeping soundly. Did I really sleep? I looked to see that Fang was in the floor beside my bed. He didn't have his shirt on. It was on me. I remembered that I had been naked when they threw me in here. I also saw bandages an my arms and legs. Iggy was shirtless, too so it must have been his shirt for the bandages. I looked beside Iggy to see a dark haired girl snuggled up at his side.

"Ella…?" I whispered. She stirred a little.

"Max? You're awake?" She rushed over to my side. "Are you ok? You need anything?"

"Did you see?" I asked looking away.

She nodded. "I'm so sorry." She looked down.

"It wasn't your fault." I assured her.

"Why do they do this to people?" Ella asked.

I shrugged. I was still in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as earlier. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok. I just didn't want you to be hurt. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into a hug.

I suddenly remembered the name of the experiment. Avian-Lupine from _birth. _"Ella?" I started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What hurts?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"D-do you really think he…might have gotten me…p-pregnant?" I tried to slow my breathing.

She seemed to just remember as well, but tried to hide her shock. "I…probably not." She tried. "N-no, he couldn't have."

I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I started shaking. "Y-yeah. Maybe you're right." I shook my head.

We just sat there for a few minutes before I laid back down. "I'm sorry Max." she said before walking back over to her spot. And with that I drifted off again.

* * *

I didn't mean to scare them, I really didn't. I had woken up screaming my lungs out. I had a dream that he was raping me again. He was hurting me. But not only me this time, but Ella too.

"Max?! What's the matter? What's wrong?!" Fang was instantly at my side.

"Fang?" I looked around. "Where…?" I grabbed his shirt. I hated to be so needy, but being here had changed us all.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're ok. You just had a bad dream." He said softly. He started rubbing my shoulders.

"Max? Are you ok?" Came Angel's voice beside me.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I faked an unconvincing smile. She nodded and I could tell she was afraid of digging through my mind anymore. I leaned down and hugged her, only wincing a little.

As soon as she found her place again Fang turned to me. "Are you ok? You need anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, only to get outta here." I said.

He looked down. "I know. I'm so sorry that I let them…do that to you."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was theirs… who all…saw … anyways?" I asked quietly.

He seemed cautious but answered. "Me, Iggy and Ella."

I felt terrible. Iggy just got his vision back and the first thing he sees is my rape?! "Oh."

"Hey, it's ok now. You're ok. Alright?"

"Yeah." I tried to stand, only revealing everything below my waist. "Oh!" I grabbed the sheet again covering myself. My face turned red. "Sorry." I looked down, trying not to cry.

"It's okay, honey." He jumped up to wrap the sheet around me better.

I hated feeling like this, so weak, so vulnerable…so humiliated. I sat back down on the bed and buried my face in a pillow. "I wanna get out of here so bad." My muffled voice was barely audible.

"I do too sweetie, I do too."

Suddenly I felt nauseas and tried to get up from the bed only to stumble. Fang came to my aid and supported me. "What do you need?" He asked, and when I only covered my mouth he carried me over to the farthest corner and I vomited.

"S-sorry." I mumbled after I caught my breath.

"Don't be, you've been through so much."

He carried me back to the bed and we both fell asleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm gonna forget about this story for a while ... cos I dont know what to do with it... **Writers Block** ... so if you would PLEASE review your frikin heart out so I could continue the story, I would appreciate it. GAHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So, a lot of people want me to update…and it took me forever to write this because no one gave me ideas x.x (and I had sunburn..which gave me time to write a whole notha crappish chapter.) but I love you all, so I tried my best. Not much happening in this chapter… a lil uneventful. But still. REVIEW! OR PM ME SOME IDEAS PPL! :D**

_**OH YEAH! **_**To whoever said the rape was disturbing: NO FRAKING DUH! That's how I roll. :P I have a weird brain. Sorry, but if ya don't like it (cough, cough) don't read!**

**Alsooooo I'll upload twice today... just for you ;D **

Trapped

Chapter 6

"Max?" I woke up and jackknifed into a sitting position.

"Wha…?" I looked around to see Nudge standing beside me.

"N-no, you're okay, I was just…checking." She gave a weak smile and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Um…so are you ok?" she asked awkwardly. I haven't really talked to anyone in the past couple of days

It had been three days since … well you know. And all I've done is _sleep _and _lay here!_ I was pathetic. Now, Fang had gotten me some pants. He stole them or something when he went for his 'appointment'. They were still too big, though, so I had to tie a knot on the side. I could also walk now, without a huge deal of pain in my ankles. And all of my scratches had healed, except the deep ones. The bite mark on my stomach was just a big scab now, but it still hurt like hell to bend over, and my middle only burned a little. I also only puked that once, so all in all I was pretty much okay.

I had a few things on my mind though. What if I really was pregnant? What the hell was I to do with a baby at my hip? Would I even have to keep it? Maybe not. I hoped not, call me selfish, but say you're 17 and raped by a wolf man. Would you want the kid? No? Thought so.

Anyway.

Also, if Ella is here, where is Dylan? Is he here, but just not with us? I had always assumed the worst about Ella and Dylan, but here Ella was with us.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm okay, just tired is all." I smiled and stood up. I wrapped her into a hug. I looked around the room and saw that Gazzy was gone. I was a lot more scared about the flock leaving now that they had hurt me so badly, but Angel hasn't had any more weirdo predictions. So I didn't have a totally hysterical freak out yet.

I walked over to the rest of the flock and sat down. "Hey guys." I said quietly. I felt a little embarrassed about this whole situation, but I tried to remain strong. I was the leader, and I needed to act like one. I still couldn't help but wonder if everyone knew what happened to me. Probably.

"Hi Max! I'm glad you're okay." Angel smiled as Nudge sat down.

"Me too." I said happily. "What time is it?" I looked up at the window but couldn't really tell, night times all look the same to me.

"Should be around five a.m. now." Fang said moving to sit beside me. "Breakfast is soon." he licked his lips and grinned.

I smiled as Gazzy was lead in by a white coat. "Hey Max, you're awake!" He ran over and hugged me. I winced as he pressed up against the bite.

"Gazzy, you're hurting her!" Nudge said, making him jump back.

"Oh I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He got all teary eyed. Agh. Thanks Nudge.

"No! You didn't hurt me, it's fine. I'm okay." I comforted him. I pulled him into another hug and looked at Nudge who just shrugged apologetically, as I winced again. "I just have a…scratch."

He nodded and grinned, sitting with all of us. I had some apologizing to do about scaring everyone. I sighed and began.

"Okay so… I'm really sorry for scaring everyone the other day." I looked at each and every one of the Flock and Ella.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. After what you've been through." Angel said hugging me.

I flushed, like really red too, and Fang rubbed my shoulder. So everyone did know, eh? Woo. "Um, okay. We need a plan, though. We have to get out of here."

"Totally." Iggy agreed. "First we have to get out of this room."

"Okay, so when the white coat opens the door, Ella, Gaz, Angel and Nudge will go first. Fang, Iggy and I will go last, so we can fight off any extras that get to us. Then we'll have to somehow go from there." I rubbed my forehead.

"Do you think maybe you should go first? And maybe Nudge can take your place in the back." Fang asked with unease in his voice.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I frowned at him. He knows better than to mess with me.

"No, I'm saying that you're weaker than usual. You did lose a lot of blood, you know." His face gave nothing away ad he stared back at me.

I huffed. "Okay, you have a point." I hated to admit that anyone, other than me of course, was right.

"I saw a window not too far from here, when they took me to get tested." Gazzy said happily.

"Oh, yeah! I never thought to look for windows." Nudge said.

"I did, but I never saw any." Angel said gloomily.

"That's okay. How far away was it?" I asked Gazzy.

"It was around the corner from here! And it didn't have any chicken wire in it either. It's in a big opening that leads to a bunch of hallways. But it's on the roof." He said eagerly.

"Okay so where would we go? Keep in mind that we have no money, food, or extra clothes." I pointed out.

"There's a cave about eight miles away from here, assuming we're in the same school in California. We could hunker there for a day or so, and figure out what to do next." Fang suggested. "We could just hide some food they give us here to eat when we get out."

"And we've never had any problem shoplifting clothes before." Nudge giggled. I remembered when we had to shoplift underwear…ha.

"There could also be a restaurant nearby with food in the dumpsters." Iggy smiled.

"Great. Okay so we all know how to get out of the room. Then we beat the faces off anyone who tries to get us, then with as much power as possible, we fly up and bust through the window. Hover until everyone is out. Then, we'll head to the cave, rest for a few hours. And we'll go from there." I could feel my leader ness coming back.

"Um... but I can't fly." Ella spoke up. Everyone froze.

Son of a bitch. I sighed. "Right. Okay, gimme a sec." I kept thinking. We would have to fly if we were gonna get outta here. But I wouldn't leave her behind. No way. "Uh…how much do you weigh?" I could feel Fang and Iggy's eyes on me. I was pretty sure we could carry her if we took turns

"I used to weigh about 120, but after being here a month, I'm sure I've lost some." She said quietly. "Sorry."

"Okay, we'll carry you." I said unsurely. Normally it wouldn't such a problem, I would just fly kind of slow, but now she still weighed more than me. I only weighed 92 pounds now. She would only weigh at most 10 pounds less than Fang and Iggy.

"You don't have to, I don't wanna be a liability…or something." She squirmed in her spot and I could see her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"No, we're gonna bring you. You're my sister." I said sternly.

"And my girlfriend." Iggy said putting his arm around her. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so we have a plan?" I asked.

Everyone agreed as a white coat brought us our breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ummm yeah. Not alot to say about this chapter...sept that max finds out if she's preggers or not... anwayyysss REVIEW! **

Trapped 

Chapter 7

_Time Jump! One week later._

**MAX POV**

"Maximum. Your turn." The lady white coat said walking through the door. This was first 'appointment' since the rape and I was scared shitless. But did I show it? Oh no. I have to be the leader... I sighed and stood up. I wasn't being removed forcefully or anything, so that was a plus.

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him, only to see the worry in his eyes. We both knew that if I didn't cooperate, I would be punished. They cut one of Fang's arms the first day here. It had healed, but there was a scar almost a foot long.

"I love you." He whispered and pulled me into a hug.

"Ride, I'm waiting." Said the white coat harshly. I pulled away from Fang and smiled at everyone else. With that I walked into the hall. Memories from the other day flooded my mind, and I shuddered. Maybe she wouldn't send me back to him. She grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hall.

**FANG POV**

Then she walked out of the room. Were they gonna rape her again? No, they couldn't. They wouldn't. I'm over reacting.

I walked over to the rest of the flock to see if they would take my mind off of it. "Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Oh, uh…hey Fang." Nudge said. They were a little taken aback by me starting a conversation. "What's up?"

I shook my head. I needed to get this off my mind. I tried to control my breathing as I heard a slam outside.

"It'll be okay. She'll be back soon, Fang. The crash wasn't her." Angel comforted.

I thought of something. "Uh…did you happen to get any … evil thoughts…from them?" I looked at her.

"No, they're taking her to get a test done. But a different test." She said as she took a sip of water. I sighed with relief and leaned back against the wall.

**MAX POV**

She had a fierce hold on my arm and was yanking me down hallway after hallway. "In there Ride." She said as she pushed me into a small room. "I'll be right back."

"Wait wha-" she slammed the door. I immediately started to panic as the lights turned on. Then I realized I was just in a … bathroom?

I waited for a second as she came back and threw a small box at me. "Pee on this this. I'll be back in five minutes." And then she slammed the door again.

I looked at the box. A _pregnancy test._ I had completely forgotten about the fact that I might be pregnant! I started shivering and I couldn't control my breathing. I opened the box and shakily removed the instructions. Blue for positive, red for negative. I removed the stick. I looked at it for a minute and went over to the toilet. I took the test and sat it on the edge of the toilet.

I didn't know what to think. In two minutes, my life could completely change. I could have a child. A _baby. _ I don't think I've ever been this…nervous.

After the two minutes was up, roughly, I walked slowly over to the toilet, not that it was far, the room was only about five feet across. I picked up the test with my eyes closed. My hands were shaking so much it was hard to hold it. Then slowly, I opened my eyes.

It was red. I let out a sigh of relief as tears spilled down my cheeks. I sat on the toilet and put my head in my hands. I was so glad.

Then the door opened. There was someone beside the white coat…And guess who it was? Blade. I looked at him with hate in my eyes as he grinned at me.

He grabbed the test from my hands and then smiled big and toothy. "Guess we have to try again Bitch." He smirked as the white coat whapped him on the arm.

My eyes grew wide as I stared at him, trying not to look too scared - which I freaking was - I straightened my face back and looked away. They were going to do this again? Why can't they just like, take my egg or something? And fertilize it in a test tube? Why do I have to suffer?

"Okay Ride, let's go. You're through for now." She said as she yanked me by the arm again and led me back to the room.

She pushed me into the room almost knocking me down as the flock and Ella walked up to greet me. I quickly wiped the scared look off of my face and met them halfway.

"Hey guys." I said quietly as we all went to sit on the 'beds'.

"Wow, you were only gone twenty minutes!" Nudge said happily. I smiled and nodded. I wanted to say something, not seem so sad, but I couldn't find words.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked sensing it. I saw concern in his eyes as he studied me. He sure did show a lot of emotion now.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I said somewhat convincingly. He gave me a look that said 'we'll talk later'.

I saw Angel concentrating and kicked myself for thinking about this with her around. Her eyes widened and I shook my head slightly and she nodded. She wouldn't tell.

I swallowed. "So, um… when should we try our plan?" We had gone over it every day, and haven't found the right time to break out.

"I was thinking soon." Iggy said snidely. "I can't believe we have to wait so long. Sorry." He looked away. I knew he was anxious to see what the outside world looked like with his new vision.

"I know, Ig. Um, never mind. I'm tired." I said walking over to the wall. Fang right behind me.

"Okay, what's up? Why are you acting so weird?" He whispered. I could see everyone else making small talk, so I decided to actually reply.

"Um…I'm not pregnant." I said and – get this – burst into tears. But silent ones, a lot of em, too. No one heard me, I only got a concerned look from Angel. Fang wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. I wouldn't tell him that they were gonna do that again. I wouldn't do that to him.

"Why are you crying? That's a good thing." He said softly. He tilted my head up and looked me in the eye. "What's wrong, Max?"

"Nothing…" I looked down, wiping tears off of my face. I had to think of an excuse. I didn't know what to do! Was I just supposed to suck it up and let him rape me? No! I would fight this time! I have to be strong. I hated that I was so weak last time. I hated that he saw me.

"Max? Sweetie, please tell me what's wrong." Fang said breaking through my thoughts. I hadn't realized I was trembling. Dammit.

"Nothing. I'm …cold." I shook my head.

I could tell he didn't buy it, but he got up and took off his new shirt and wrapped it around me. I looked into his eyes as he sat down. I could see worry, confusion, regret. So many emotions he never showed when we were on the run. Tomorrow we would follow through with the plan.

Fang leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my eyelids, then my lips slowly. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his kiss. I wanted to forget about everything, about all the worry and fear I had felt in this last month, about all the pain I had gone through. He tilted his head and slid his hands up my back.

Then suddenly the door burst open and there stood Blade. Everyone's heads swiveled towards the door and I could feel Fang tense up beside me.

_No…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm updating now because I got my first threat! :D I'm not sure I should be happy about that, but it makes me feel like a real writer and I appreciate it. :D Thank you and here is your reward. :)**

Trapped 

Chapter 8

Blade walked in slowly as I glared at him. I glanced at Fang who had the scariest look on his face that I had ever seen. I saw Iggy and Ella looking at him wide eyed. I looked at everyone else and they were just staring at him, not knowing who he was.

"Hey Bitch. I came to pay you a little visit." He sneered.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here." Fang said quietly. It even scared me a little.

Blade only chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly.

"I want you, Max. And you're going to come with me." He said coolly.

"Says who?" I said snidely. And that wasn't a very good choice, either. Because he lunged forward and punched me right in the face. I drew in a sharp breath as my head collided with the wall.

"Max!" Gazzy cried running over.

"Stay over there!" I coughed. I looked at him as his shoulders hunched and he ran back.

I stood up slowly as Fang lunged forward and kicked him right in the stomach. Blade let out an 'oof' but quickly recovered. He punched Fang in the nose and his head went back. I tried to get between them, but it was no use. They were fighting to the death.

"Fang, stop! He'll kill you!" I cried, I could see blood pouring from Fang's nose. There wasn't even a scratch on Blade.

"She's right, kid. I'll kill you. Now fuck off!" Blade roared as he grabbed Fang by the throat and held him against the wall, and kicking me in the chest. Hard.

I fell to the floor and tried to catch my breath. "Get away…from…Max!" He said kicking Blade where the sun don't shine.

Blade doubled over as Fang ran to me. "Max, get out of here. I don't want him hurting you again." He said firmly as Blade began to recover.

"If I run he'll only catch me." I whispered as Blade ran up and kicked Fang so hard he went unconscious.

"Now come here, Bitch. You didn't cooperate did you?" He smirked, grabbing my neck. "Now you'll have to pay!" He threw me to the floor as I scrambled away.

"Max!" I could see the Flock wanting to help me, but I knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

"No! I'll be okay!" I said throwing punches to his face. Just then he pounced on me and held me down. I struggled to get loose as he snickered. He grabbed a needle from his pocket. The blue stuff! I struggled enough that I got free as he lunged at me with the needle. Just as it was only two inches from my arm, I kicked it from his hand. It flew across the room and busted against the wall.

He let out a roar of frustration and lunged for me again. I dodged only for him to get my face instead. I tried to hold in the cry of pain that threatened to come from my lips. My flock was watching me get hurt, I knew they were scared.

He pounced on me again, holding my arms down with his knees. I struggled to move but couldn't. He was heavy as crap. And the only thing I could kick was air.

"Get your ass off me!" I yelled.

"Max! Please, let us help!" Iggy cried, holding a very scared Ella. I looked over at the flock. They were all wide eyed. Most of all Angel.

"No! Stay back, I'll take…care of him!" Just then he began to unzip his pants.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD. He wouldn't do this …here … would he? Not in front of everyone. I struggled harder, only resulting in….nothing. Panic overcame me. I started breathing hard and tried not to shake. If he was going to hurt me, at least take me somewhere else. It was one thing to rape me, but to do it with my freaking family watching!?

"Get off of her!" Nudge yelled running over. I was still struggling and didn't realize it. He punched her right in the nose, knocking her backwards. Gazzy ran up and helped her back to everyone else. They were pounding on the door and yelling for help.

"Nudge! Stay back!" I yelled. When his pants were off he grabbed his boxers. "No! Just take me somewhere else. They shouldn't see this." I whispered.

"Too late for that, Bitch. Told you to cooperate, but ya didn't." He sneered, removing his boxers. I heard gasps and cries behind me. I tried so hard to get up, I tried hard not to cry. My whole family was about to see me get _raped_. And I couldn't do a thing.

When he was fully hardened he grabbed my chin and pried my lips apart. I knew exactly where he was going with this and tried once more to move as he shoved his penis into my mouth.

"Mmph!" I screamed. He grabbed the back of my head and moved it up and down. I heard screams and cries behind me and tried to pull back.

"Yeah…that's it…" He said beginning to freaking _hump _my _face!_ I couldn't breathe! He was so huge and he was pushing his thing down my throat!

"Someone help her! Please!" I could hear Gazzy crying hard. I gagged over and over.

I got an idea. I bit down on him and he let out a pained cry and jumped up, and so did I. Heaving, I looked over at Fang, still out cold. The flock was trying to break down the door and I was running from a nude eraser. My life was freaking _amazing._

"I ought to fucking kill you bitch!" He said limping after me.

I kicked him in the side and he grabbed my hair, pulling me to the ground. The loud crash caused Fang to stir and awaken.

When he realized what was happening he stumbled up and ran for him. This only resulted in him being thrown to the ground with a sickening 'crack.'

"Fang!" I yelled as I saw blood coming from his head. I ran to him as Blade recovered from the bite. "Fang…no…" I said quietly pushing the hair from his eyes. He was really hurt because he was protecting me. I shouldn't need his protection. I'm Maximum ride dammit!

I tried to move him from the floor, but he was so heavy.

"Max…" He said looking at me. He was breathing hard, and losing consciousness. I knew he wouldn't die, but he was still really hurt...because of me.

I sniffed and blinked a lot to keep tears from coming out of my eyes. "Yeah?" Blade was still doubled over holding his crotch.

"I love you…and I'm ...sorry…" He whispered as he went out cold.

"Help me get him." I said looking at the flock. The quickly rushed over and we put him on one of the 'beds'. "Make sure he's okay." I ordered.

"Max, why does that guy do that to you?" Ella asked.

I shook my head and walked back over to Blade.

"Max…what are you-" I cut her off by raising my hand.

"What Bitch? You gonna cooperate now?" He asked. I remembered how much it had hurt last time. I remembered what I had gone through. I couldn't let them see me like that. I closed my eyes. I had to get him out of here.

I nodded. "Yes. But you have to take me somewhere else." I said quietly.

He gave an evil grin. "Now you see, that's what I can't do." He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the floor.

...**so I just realized I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger...oops...might update later today...not sure tho :S gimme reviews and it'll improve the chances (evil grin) nahaha **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I decided to be awesome and update AGAIN today :D that TWO double updates people! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Love you all :D**

Trapped

Chapter 9

As soon as my head hit the ground I went limp, forgetting to fight back. I was completely aware of what was happening though. Lucky me. He started ripping my clothes off and I regained my strength. I kicked and punched and slapped. I wouldn't scream, though. I would be as strong as possible.

I tried to hold onto my shirt as he ripped it. The only thing I knew was that he was ten times stronger than me and my family was sobbing as I was raped. I knew I had to stop him, but could I?

"Be still bitch!" He said slapping me in the face. "Fuck! Let me take your shirt off!" He sounded frustrated.

"There's a freaking nine year old in here you bastard! There are children!" I screamed punching his nose.

He was finally fed up with me and held me down by my throat. "Now I'll let you go when you obey me."

I couldn't breathe. At all. I tried to pry his fingers from my throat while holding down my shirt. He only tightened his grip. About two minutes later I started to get tunnel vision. He would really kill me! Does he not know that he couldn't rape me if I was dead?!

"Max! No…don't kill her please!" Nudge cried.

"Don't … come … near." I ground out.

"You have about thirty seconds to live Bitch. Just fucking take your shirt off." He said.

I thought about just letting him kill me. Then they wouldn't have to see me get raped, but they would have to see me die. I didn't know what was worse. Either way they would have to cry, to watch me get hurt.

So I finally just said "o…k…" and he let go of my neck.

I gasped in air like a dying fish as he removed my shirt. And then he was knocked off of me. I looked over and saw him and Iggy punching each other. I saw Angel and Gazzy burying their faces in Ella's chest, I saw Nudge covering her face. All of their shoulders were shaking with sobs. I saw Fang, motionless, laying on the bed, all bruised and broken. This was my fault, I should have stopped him.

I scrambled to my feet, and covered my chest with the pieces of my shirt. "Iggy! No! I don't want him to hurt you!"

As soon as Blade realized I was up he ran for me and threw me against the wall. He quickly removed my pants and lifted me up about two feet from the ground and pressed me up against the wall. And before I could even react he entered me.

"Na-aah-ahhh!" I screamed without meaning pain was so unbearable that I couldn't think. He was rubbing up against all of my scars and cuts. And the bite on my stomach was still not fully healed.

I couldn't even contemplate my surroundings. I forgot about everyone and everything around me. I could feel him thrusting in and out of me. I could feel the sweat dripping off of his chest and I felt the blood coming from my middle. I thought this shit was supposed to feel good!

Cries and screams filtered into my brain and I realized that not all of them were me. I remembered that everyone else was hearing my own screams. I squeezed my eyes shut as he continued. I could hear him moaning and panting.

I tried not to scream, I could feel tears pouring down my face. I pushed his chest with all of the strength I had left but it did no good. He only grinned and went faster. I couldn't hold in the scream that escaped my lips and I heard many sobs from behind me.

Then the door burst open and two white coats ran in and started ordering him to stop, but he didn't. He just kept going.

"Please help her!" One of the flock called. I was still trying to push him off of me and I was kicking my feet, but I could hardly move.

"Blade, off! That was supposed to be for tomorrow!" Said the male one. He ran over and tried to push the eraser off of me, but I was so out of it I couldn't help him anymore. I just let my arms fall to my sides. I thought I was only weak last time because of the stuff they injected me with, but apparently pain can contribute to that.

I just stayed against the wall, my head painfully banging against it. I let it hang to the side. He was so far gone that he apparently didn't care about the audience. I could barely make out what they were saying and I felt as if I would pass out.

I felt like I was getting stabbed over and over in my middle area. I felt like he was ripping me in half.I couldn't even scream anymore. But then I heard a loud _click _and Blade fell to the floor, somehow trapping me under him. I cried out in pain as his member jammed inside of me once more.

"H-help me…someone…" I whispered as the white coats lifted him up and out of me. I winced as his limp claws scraped over my stomach and on the bite.

When the white coats took him from the room I rolled to my side. I was breathing heavily and my silent tears were making a puddle beside my face.

"Max…" I heard a familiar voice beside me. I looked up to see Nudge beside me with a bloody nose. Oh yeah, I was in a room full of my family. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest and closed my legs. I felt so humiliated. I just wanted to …like die or something. I wish I would have just let him kill me.

"Sorry…" I whispered, turning my face so my hair would fall over it. I didn't want to see anyone.

"N-no…it's okay. Ella, bring me something to cover her." Nudge ordered. I could hear the soft cries from the two smallest. Ella handed them off to Iggy and ran over with a thin sheet.

When I was covered, Iggy walked over to help me up. I could see his red angry eyes and closed mine. I didn't want to see the pain I caused them. He slowly sat me up and I winced.

"I'm sorry…" He said putting his hand under my legs and trying to pick me up. Ella helped him.

I gasped when they lifted me form the floor and they stopped. "D-don't…I wanna stay here…" I whispered and they sat me down.

"Are you sure…?" Ella asked uncertainly and I nodded. I didn't want to be around anyone. I leaned back against the wall and Ella pushed some hair from my face. "I'm so, so sorry Max." She whispered and went back over to the others.

I looked up and could see that Fang was still out, Angel and Gazzy were looking at me trying to hold back tears, and Nudge had her arms around them whispering for them not to bother me. That I needed to rest. Ella and Iggy were holding each other and looking away from me. No one was crying anymore, but I closed my eyes again and looked down. My blood was all over the floor around me…

I winced as I turned so that I could lay facing the wall. I felt so ashamed, so completely and utterly horrible. I let the tears fall from my face as I fell asleep. The last thing I thought before I passed out was: _why me…?_


	10. Chapter 10

**First!**

**Thank you EmberFall, TheNightOwl13, Cristyceci, Angellovers, and QueenFan16 for you awesome reviews! :D and thanks to everyone else as well. I'm finally getting some ideas too and I'll be sure to work them in as soon as possible! **

**LOL. And yes, there will be more sick chapters. Just to warn you. BUt I'm pretty sick minded and enjoy the pain of others. (dont judge me :P)**

**So yeah... :3**

**I love you all! R&R**

Trapped

Chapter 10

**FANG POV**

I woke up drowsily. I slowly opened my eyes and winced in pain as they adjusted to the bright fluorescent lights. A small shooting pain in my head made itself know as I rolled over groggily. I looked at everyone. Angel was quietly playing with her hair, a worried expression on her face, Gazzy was tossing that ball against the wall again. Nudge winced as Iggy lightly touched her misshapen nose. And Ella was sitting there with her chin rested on her hands.

"Fang! You're awake!" Angel smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, as everyone looked down. I was so confused as to why no one would speak…

_Fang… _Came Angel's voice in my head.

_Sweetie, what happened? Why is everyone so quiet…?_

_Um…Well you hit your head really hard… _I could tell she wasn't telling me something…

_And…?_

_Um…_

_Angel…help me out a little…_

_Well… Max…_

Just then all memories came rushing back to me. Blade was trying to rape Max! Oh my god!

I sat up really fast, making my head throb. "Where's Max? Did she…?" I couldn't breathe. I winced as my head throbbed harder and harder.

Everyone's eye's turned towards me. They were all full of sadness and confusion. Fuck.

I jumped up almost falling down but wildly looked around the room. There was dried blood everywhere! A few feet from the blood laid a sheet-covered and bloodied Max. I stumbled quickly over to her as everyone tried to stop me.

"Stop! I have to help her! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I shrieked, yanking my arm from Ella's grasp.

"We just-" Angel started.

I ignored her and went over to Max. She was curled up in the bloody sheet against the wall. She was covered in sweat and scratches. I put my trembling hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. Her face was sad and tear stained.

"No…" I whispered pushing hair from her sleeping face. Again, I failed her! I fucking _slept _through her rape! What the hell was wrong with me!? I tried to stop him…but I failed. And I wasn't even restricted this time!

I stood up and rubbed my forehead and covered my eyes. I didn't know where to turn or what to do! Why did he do this again?! What was his freaking problem?!

"Fang…come lay down…" Iggy said walking up behind me.

"What do I do?" I asked him quietly, trying not to cry _again. _Why was I so weak now? I cried like _once _ in ten years and now, I've cried like three times in two weeks! Gah.

He hesitated "I…I don't know man. I really don't." He looked at me sympathetically. I knew he would feel the same way if Ella had gone through this. I started breathing really hard. I hate being nervous…

"I just…I love her…and I…I can't help her…through it…" I couldn't control my breathing and I couldn't think straight because of my head.

"I know…and I'm sorry…" Iggy patted my back as I covered my eyes. "Just come lay down."

I walked over to the bed slowly and held back tears as Nudge walked up and rubbed my shoulders and Angel hugged me.

**MAX POV**

I gasped as I woke up and jackknifed into a sitting position. I didn't know where I was… I stood up and held the cover around me. Was I with Blade…? The last thing I remember was him … attacking me… I ran to a corner and could hear voices around me. Tears started pouring from my eyes and I could hardly see…but I wouldn't let him near me. I wouldn't let him do that to me again...I could see two blurry figures coming toward me. I was so scared that he would get me again.

"N-no!" I screamed and ran from them. Or stumbled… I started breathing heavily and shaking. I found another corner, and as I turned around I saw that the figures had fenced me in. Did he have a friend now?

"Calm down…" I heard. As two hands were put onto my arms.

"N-not again…please…" I panted. I moved as far back as I could against the wall, trying to get away, but there were only a few inches. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head. I lifted my other arm and blocked my face.

"I-It's just me…Iggy... and Fang." I heard.

I opened my eyes and moved my arm. I tried to focus on the two in front of me. I soon realized it was just them. Iggy had a confused and worried expression on his face and Fang was close to tears.

"B…Blade?" I looked around frantically and tried to steady my breathing.

"No…sweetie…you're okay. It's okay." Fang said quietly, removing his hands from my arms and brushing hair from my face.

I slowed my breathing and nodded. It was safe…for now. I shakily slid to the floor and gasped in pain as my bottom hit the ground.

"It hurts…" I whispered trying not to cry out in pain.

"I know…" Fang said quietly sitting beside me. "I'm so sorry…" He said. I could tell he was fighting really hard to hold back tears.

"Do you need anything?" Iggy asked as Ella walked over.

I shook my head and he nodded, taking Ella's hand and leading her back to everyone else. Fang wiped my tears with his thumbs, but it was no use. More and more took their place.

I felt so weak and vulnerable. I hated it. Why couldn't we just leave…? Why did he have to do this to me? Why freaking ME?! Why not someone else…there were other winged people in this place I was sure of it!

I hissed as a strong burning sensation hit my vaginal area. "Ah…oww…nnnhhhh..." I held in the screams that wanted to escape, and just buried my face in Fang's trembling chest.

"I know…I know…" He said quietly as he wrapped his strong arms around my shaking shoulders.

I heard a loud thud outside and flinched. "Don't let him….. get m…e….ple…please…." I sobbed, holding onto Fang harder.

He was silent for a minute. "I'll try my best…I swear." He whispered.

And then the door opened. And I _freaked OUT._

"N-no! No!" I screamed. I grabbed Fang's shirt and pulled him closer to me. "Please! No!" I sobbed.

"Shh…Max…" He said quietly. I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Please…I …don't wa-ant to…" I cried.

His arms tightened their grip in an attempt to calm me down "It's just…their just here to get Nudge." He said quietly.

Oh. "Nudge…? Not …me?" I asked quietly, still shaking and trying to stop crying.

"Yes, Max. They're only taking me. It's okay." Nudge had walked over and patted my head. I saw the tears going down her cheeks as she bit her lip.

"It's okay, Max. No one's going to hurt you." Angel said with a small smile. I could see the worry in everyone's eyes. The worry _I_ had caused.

I nodded and put my head on Fang's lap as Nudge walked out with the white coat. "I'm s-sorry." I whispered. He only rubbed my shoulders – he understood – and I went to sleep.

**Alsoo... I'm think of doing a double... MAYBE even triple update today... cos I have like EIGHT extra chapters... its weird... i was on writers block for a while... now I cant stop writing x.x I have no life... okay, I do... but for like the last week, Ive had NOTHING to do... at all. all my freinds went on their vacations far away and I'm like... not there. And my mom will not take me swimming... her nails seem more important.. but *sigh* whatever. **

**Anywayyysss review your little evil sick hearts out and I'll update again! :D (no offense meant to you over sensitive people out there)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so yeah. Theres a cliff hanger in this one... Not really much to say about this one... sooo... yeah. **

**RE - FREAKING - VIEW**

**Because you love me. :D**

Trapped

Chapter 11

**FANG POV**

I felt terrible…

Nudge and I comforted her and made sure she knew it was only a white coat. I just wish that she didn't have to go through this, but they decided to get all smart and make an eraser that's stronger than all of us.

She laid her head on my lap and drifted to sleep. I covered my eyes with the hand that wasn't holding her and let the tears fall. I felt so bad for her. It killed me to see her like this. So scared, so hurt.

I tried not to shake as not to wake her. I looked at her. I saw blood all on her bare legs and my own started boiling. There was nothing I could do to help her! I hated being so helpless.

"Fang…?" Gazzy whispered. I hadn't noticed he came over her.

I wiped my nose. "Yeah?"

"Is she okay…?" He asked slowly touching a small scratch on her shoulder.

Hell fucking no. "Yeah. She will be." I ruffled his hair. And he gave a small smile and walked back to everyone else.

I knew that he and Angel probably didn't fully understand what happened, due to the fact that she had yet to have the 'talk' with them.

Ten minutes later I wiped my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I felt Max jerk and open her eyes.

"No!" She screamed and jumped back.

"M-Max…its okay…" I got up and walked toward her. She lay on the floor blocking her face with her forearm. I bent down beside her and tried to stop her from trembling. I pulled the sheet down a little to re-cover her.

"Blade?" She asked, tears running down her face.

"No…Fang…" I said quietly. She looked so scared.

"Please don't hurt me…" She whispered.

I looked at the flock for help. They all had scared expressions on her face. "I won't sweetie… I promise. Angel, help me out please? What is she thinking?"

She ran over and after looking at me worriedly, she concentrated. I knew she was probably scared to find out what was going on in Max's head but I really needed to help her…

"Um…she's having a dream. She thinks you're Blade. And…oh!" She drew back and started crying. "H-he's hurting her!" She cried.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her. "Shh…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you do that." I rubbed her hair. She nodded and stopped crying. That's my lil' trooper.

"I can try to…maybe send her thoughts…and make her feel better."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Maybe."

She got off of my lap and started whispering.

"Max…Fang wants to help you…Blade isn't there…you're okay…" She looked at me. "She's really scared Fang…"

I looked at Max, who had now closed her eyes and was now just trembling and mumbling "please don't hurt me" every once in a while. After a few more minutes she stopped shaking. And – get this – she actually _smiled!_ This made me so happy and I leaned down and kissed Angel's forehead.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I decided that I felt tired as well and laid down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

**MAX POV **

I woke up after having an amazing dream. Fang and I were at home, watching a movie together. My whole family was around me. We were all laughing and living like we normally did.

I realized that there were arms around me and it was dark. I started to panic, thinking it was Blade, but I realized it was Fang. I wanted to move but his arms were tightly around me.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Hm? What..? Are you okay?" He asked, waking up.

"N-no I just wanted to turn around…" I said.

"Oh… sorry." He grinned and I winced as I rolled over. I could still feel blood coming from my middle.

He re-wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

"You're coming with me Bitch." I heard a voice beside me.

"Wha…?" Is all I got out before he yanked me from the floor, causing the pain to come back quickly. I tried to scream, but he covered my face with his hands.

"Miss me?" He sneered. Blade! No! I kicked and kicked but it did no good. He wrapped an arm around my chest, restricting my arms. The sheet fell to the ground and I saw another man walking over with a small rag.

"Mmm!" I screamed. I saw Fang stir, but the man put the cloth over his face and he went limp.

Blade put me on the ground slowly as not to wake anyone up and the man helped hold me down. He put duct tape over my mouth and around my wrists and ankles. Holding me together.

Blade threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. I tried to fight back. "Bitch, I can either kill you, or bring you back. Which do you want?." He said. That's exactly what I want! But I could just let him kill me, with no one knowing where I was.

I stopped fighting and just let tears run down my face. "I get a month long vacation and you're gonna come with me. You got me punished, and now you are." He snickered. I did not get him punished! _He _got himself shocked!

A few minutes later we walked…out of the school? He threw my naked body into the trunk of a car and started it. No. A month? I prayed to every deity that I could think of to please not let him take me. Please. Would he really take me for a whole month? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to lift my arms and maybe push it open, but it was no use.

I had to do something! Maybe…

_Angel! Please wake up! Angel!_

Nothing. _Angel! Angel! Please! Can you hear me?! ANGEL! _I shrieked as loud as I could in a thought.

…_.Max…? _It was fuzzy, because we were slowly moving out of the parking garage. I had to get her to help me quickly!

_Angel! He's taking me! Please help! Please!_

_What? Oh my god! I'll wake Fang and everyone up!_

Her voice faded as we apparently left the school. We were going faster and farther. There was no escape. We hit a bump and my head hit the top of the trunk and I passed out.

**FANG POV**

"Fang! Get up! What's wrong with you?!" I jolted up into a standing position and almost fell backwards. I felt like shit.

"Hmmm?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Max is gone!" Angel shrieked. I looked at everyone else. They were all in panic mode.

"What?!" I cried. I looked where Max had been. There was nothing but a small puddle of blood and a sheet. All around were frantic bloody footsteps – as if she tried to fight back. Why hadn't I woken up…? I saw a rag where I laid. Oh, that's why.

"H-h-he took her!" She sobbed. "I woke up and she was sending me thoughts…he took her!" She cried.

No. Not again. No. I ran to the door and beat and beat and beat. Ten minutes later I hears a 'sssss' sound and everything started to smell funny. Soon after I fell to the ground, unable to move. The last thing I remember was Angel falling on top of me.

**Ugh. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger :D I'm just evil arent I? Yes. I am. Have you not payed attention to the story? Anywhoooo Uhm. Actually no, I dont have anything else to say... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, sorry for not updating yesterday... even though I said maybe. (cough, cough) But again, I have alot of extra chapters to upload and I'm dying for you to see what happens. (I'm too nice.)**

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G**

**This chapter may get a little weird for some of you not so sick minded people.****Oh well. :P don't like it dont read. **

**Plus the next few chapters will be this way probably...so yeah. **

Trapped

Chapter 12

**MAX POV**

I woke up and I was being carried. I saw stairs in front of me and a man was leading Blade down them.

"Okay, this is the basement." He said entering it.

"Good. There's a table here right?" He said. The man showed him one and he threw me down on it, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Okay, lets run to the store. But remember: You're using my basement, so I get a piece." The man said.

Blade cut the tape around my ankles and tied them down to the legs of the table. "Okay, gimme the one you already have." He said, as he taped my hands down.

The man handed him a small silver object and Blade switched it on. I heard a low droning sound as he smirked at me. "You're going to love this, Bitch." He said.

I looked up. _A vibrator!_ He slid it into me slowly, but it didn't hurt. It wasn't nearly as big as his penis was, so this only felt weird. Then a minute or two later the pleasure sunk in. I closed my eyes and tried not to make any noise but he turned it up to halfway.

"Like it Bitch?" He sneered.

When I did nothing he turned it up more. "Mmm…" I moaned. I couldn't help it. It just felt so damn _good._ He removed the tape from my mouth as I moaned again. My head lolled back and I started breathing heavily. I had never felt so much pleasure before. The only other time was when he first…raped me. And that hadn't felt nearly this good.

He turned it up more and more until I was practically screaming with bliss. I hated it. I had always wanted Fang to be my first, never him. I didn't want to feel good about this! I wanted it to stop! "Ah…oh god! Ugh! Please…stop!" I screamed. "Nhuhhhnnn!" I wailed as I came.

My back was arching and I was basically humping the freaking air! I moaned over and over as he just watched, his pants bulging in the front.

"Mmm…please…" I groaned. They just laughed and left!

They just left the freaking vibrator in me! On full blast! I wondered if anyone would find me. I wondered if they even knew I was gone.

I came a few more times before I passed out.

**FANG POV**

_Three hours later…_

I woke up to see a white coat staring at me. "Where's…Max…?" I asked groggily. We were all strapped to beds.

"Blade probably took her." He said writing on a clip board.

"What? Why?!" I asked loudly, fighting against the restraints.

"He does this to all of the girls he likes. Whenever he gets his vacation, he sneaks the chick out, does whatever, and sneaks her back in. Most of the time anyway . But he thinks no one notices, but we do." The man laughed, and continued to write things down.

"Most of the time?! What the fuck! Let me up!"

He just looked at me and smiled. "No can do. After your little freak out you need to spend a few hours calming down. As soon as you shut up, I'll let you up. And if you keep having a freak out, I'll chain you to a wall. Forever." He walked out of the room and left me here to worry. Oh my god. He was going to kill her! I had to stop him.

I started hyperventilating and my vision got blurry. Is this what a panic attack feels like? I needed to calm down…maybe he would let me up if I stayed quiet. I tried to slow my breathing and closed my eyes. Max would be okay. She's always okay.

**MAX POV**

"Wake up!" I heard and I tried to sit up, only to be knocked back down. I was confused for a moment when I realized I was in a basement and Blade was here with his friend. The vibrator wasn't in me anymore, so I was glad.

"Bitch, look at the mess you made! Clean it up!" He said pointing at the table. I didn't know what he meant.

"I can't even move, you idiot!" This got me a slap in the face, however he removed my restraints. I was still completely naked, and it was fuh-reezing down here. I stood up slowly doing a 360 of the area. There was no escape. The door had two dressers in front of it.

He pointed to a large white puddle where I came. I couldn't freaking help it! He put a vibrator in me for _hours_! "Lick it up." He sneered.

"Uh, gross." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Listen bitch, you do what I say, or I'll fucking kill you!" He shouted in my face.

I only stood there, so he grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the puddle. "Agh!" I screamed. He rubbed my face in it as I flailed my arms violently. This was so _disgusting!_

"Know what? Let's just get to the good stuff." He said quietly as he forcefully restrained me to the wet table. His friend walked over and grabbed a bag.

"Here" He handed him a small box, which he quickly opened. It was a dog collar with a shock button!

When he had that around my neck he pressed the button to make sure it worked. "Aiie!" I screamed and he smiled, getting on top of me. No. No, no,no,no,no,no!

I started trembling. "Not again…please…not again…" I said quietly. I hadn't even fully recovered from yesterday! I held back tears as he positioned himself. His friend came over and blindfolded me.

"Listen, if you do what I tell you, I'll make it hurt less, okay?" He said coolly as he rubbed my inner thighs. How the hell could he make it hurt less?

I closed my eyes. I had no escape. All I was, was a sex slave. For the next month, all I would feel is pain. And all I would be is trapped.

Over the next few hours he just had me. I don't know how he had so much energy! I screamed for help the first few minutes, but after about fifteen minutes I gave up. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him or anything anyone could do to find me.

He rolled off of me panting. I was covered in sweat and blood. I felt numb. I was in so much pain that I just wanted to die, but no. I can't. I wouldn't do that to my family. If I have to be weak in any other way, at least I can be strong this way. I had to stick it out and get back to my flock.

"See you tomorrow, Bitch." He said as he was redressing.

"What is that? A pet name for me or something?" I asked smartly. It was hard though, seeming as I was just raped.

"I'd smack you, but I don't feel like it." He said in a duh tone. He moved the dressers and left.

I was _almost _relieved. I began to sigh when his friend walked up out of the shadows.

"Hey chick. I get you first tomorrow." He teased. "Can't wait, can ya?"

"Right." I panted sarcastically.

"Hm. Smart ass eh? Guess I'll just leave you with this then." He took the contents out of a box. "Just bought it. Has an even higher setting for ya." He slid the vibrator into me and turned it up to its highest power. It hurt so bad.

"Nuh…ugh…naahhh!" I screamed as he slid it in and out of me. It was just…too powerful. "Ah! I'm … sorry! Uhhhh…" I shouted. I wanted it out of me…like now.

"Nope too late. See ya." He said simply and walked out of the room.

It didn't feel good at all. It hurt like a motherfucker. "No! Y-You can't ju-ust le-ee-eave! I'm a fu-ucking person, too! It hurts! I can fu-ucking feel thi-is shit!" I yelled through sobs.

After a few hour long minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried pressing my legs together to maybe…like…squeeze it out or something. Gross I know.

Anyway.

My leg's couldn't go that far and it only went deeper in. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I came over and over.

"I'm a…person…" I said quietly as I passed out.

**FANG POV**

_Two Days later._

We were still strapped down. I don't get it. I had stayed quiet for so long. I hadn't said a word. Only Angel. We had telecommunicated back and forth like…twice since Max was kidnapped. I haven't even eaten. How could I knowing that Max was probably being killed. Or tortured…or raped.

_Max would want you to eat, Fang._ Angel said.

Every time they brought us food, they let us use one arm to eat. I always gave Angel my food and she shared it with everyone. _I don't care. I just want her back. _

_I know you do. We all do, Fang. None of us know what's happening to her, but for now, you're the leader. What would she do if you were in her spot? Would she lay there and not eat? No! She would eat and get her strength up just in case she had a chance to come and save you. _

…_You have a point._

_I know. Now eat your food._

I grabbed a small slice of bread from my tray and took a bite. Angel was right, even though I hated to admit that.

**So there ya have it. Yeah. **

**REVIEW! I love you all :D unless you're like... a murderer or any other kind of bad person...then I dont love you... but yeah. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AH! Sorry it took so long to update...but apparently I actually do have a life :D yay! Any who... where da reviews at people!? **

**Anywayssss this is another 'sick' chapter so you have been warned... yeah...**

Trapped

Chapter 13

_Two days later: 4 of Blade's 30 day vacation. _

**MAX POV**

I gasped as I woke up. I was still tied down. He hadn't let me up in so long. I don't even know what day it is. I knew he had thirty days with me… I felt like it had been years since I had seen my family. I lost count of how many times I passed out. I was so hungry…and thirsty. He hadn't given me any food or water since I've been here.

So far all they've done to me was just rape me the same way. It still hurt really, really bad. I would never get used to it. Ever. But Blade said he was just getting to the fun stuff. I couldn't help but think the 'fun stuff' was way more painful.

The door opened. "Hey, Bitch." Blade came over and pulled the vibrator out of me and sat it down. I couldn't feel my toes. Is that bad?

Anyway.

"Wuh…w…water…" I panted. My mouth was incredibly dry. After all of my thirst and screaming.

"First you have to do something for me." He grinned evilly. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed on the table. He cut the tape holding my hands down.

I shook my head. "Wa…t-ter first."

"You either do this or no water at all." He yelled.

Don't judge me, but I went ahead and did it. I needed water if I was going to live long enough to see my flock again. That's the only thing that kept me going, the thought of seeing them at least one more time.

He put my shaky hands on his shaft and looked at me expectantly, so I started moving them up and down. After a few seconds he started to pant. He moved his own hands down and squeezed his sack in motion with my hand. I was so disgusted with myself, but I couldn't cry.

"Okay. Mouth open. You bite me, you'll die." He breathed. I shakily opened my mouth and he shoved his throbbing erection in my mouth. He grabbed me by my hair and bobbed my head up and down quickly. I kept gagging and gagging. He was going down my throat and I couldn't breathe.

A few minutes later he let out a weird noise as he came in my throat. He pulled out of my throat as I gagged harder this time. I rolled to my side – as best as I could anyway – and vomited all of the leftover contents in my stomach.

When I was through puking, he smacked me in the face. "Gaahw!" I yelled. "Wh…Wha?" I held my face and could feel it swelling. This was the hardest he had ever hit me before.

"Look at the fucking mess you made!" He pointed to the throw up.

I spent the next thirty minutes weakly wiping it up as he yelled at me to go faster. And every time one of my tears hit the floor he would shock me again. After I was done he pulled me up by my hair.

"Now, that'll teach you to fucking puke all over the floor!" He yelled in my face.

"C-can I have…some w-water now…?" I saw the disgusted look on his face. "P-please…? I'll do a-anything." I begged. I felt so demeaned, I mean, here I was – _naked – _begging an eraser to give me water! I wasn't Maximum Ride anymore. I was … I was nothing but shit.

He finally sighed and left the room. I fell to my knees and covered my eyes. Why did I have to go through this? Why me? I missed my family so, so, so, much. I missed Fang. I missed my mom I missed Angel and Gazzy. Iggy and Nudge, Ella and Dylan…I even missed Total and Akila. Hell, I missed JEB. That's how bad this was. I would so much rather him being here giving me lectures on my failing leadership.

The door burst open and Blade stormed in. "Get the fuck on the table if you want water bitch!"

It took all my strength, and about five minutes, but I managed. He had a gallon jug of water and he removed the cap. I thought he was going to pour it in the top and give it to me, but instead he poured the whole thing on my face.

I choked and coughed and gagged. "What…? Wh-why di-id you do th-that?" I coughed.

"You said you were thirsty." I would have argued, but he only would have hurt me more. I was so cold. I felt like I was living In a freezer. And the freaking icy water didn't help.

He tied me down again and proceeded to rape me for…what? Like the tenth time now? I let silent tears fall down my face as he hurt me over and over. When his friend came home he had his way with me as well. They left the vibrator in me and I passed out again.

**FANG POV**

_14 days later. 18 of 30_

They had let us free, but they moved us into a storage room. It wasn't nearly as big, only about twelve feet squared, plus almost twenty boxes full of stuff. Everyone but me had cried at least once since Max had been gone. I was starting to lose hope. I wanted to believe she would come back, but it's been almost three weeks! How long could she last?

I couldn't imagine what she was going through…if she was alive, anyway. I couldn't imagine the pain he must be causing her, or how she felt. What she must be thinking… I knew now what kind of pressure Max was under as the leader, and I have a whole new respect for her now.

**MAX POV**

It's been so long. I didn't even know if his vacation was over, or if I would go home. Or back to the school that is. I wanted to be with my family again more than anything.

He had since 'given' me water a few times. Only about ten though. But he never gave me food. My stomach ached with the pangs of hunger and I begged for food, only to get slapped again. Harder.

"Alright, Bitch. We're leaving tomorrow, so this will have to be memorable." He snickered walking into the room. His friend in tow. "We're gonna show you something different." He gave a wicked grin and walked over, removing the vibrator.

I looked at him. We were leaving?! It brought – for once – happy tears to my eyes. But then he sat me up and positioned me in a kneeling stance.

"Ever been fucked in the ass?" He laughed maniacally and got behind me. His friend got on the table in front of me. He was a human, so when he raped me, it wasn't nearly as bad.

My heart started pounding. What?! No! I tried to move away but I was so out of it that I could hardly breathe. Blade grabbed my sides and squeezed lubricant onto his penis and fingers. I braced myself, as there was no way I could avoid this.

He slid his fingers in and scissored them. I moaned slightly at the nice feeling, but hated every minute of it. His friend spread his legs and pulled my head down.

"Open." He ordered, and I did. _Just this last time, then I can see my family._ I thought. He bobbed my head up and down as he pulled my hair. Then with no warning, blade shoved himself into me. I thought that this in the front was bad. I had no idea. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. I went limp, penis in my mouth and all.

He hit me and demanded I get up. I couldn't. I was so blinded by the pain. He splashed water on me and hit me with a belt, until finally I went unconscious.

The next thing I knew I was being tied up and shoved into a car trunk again. I felt so disgusting. How was I to face my family now? I had wanted so bad to see them… but now I was…just plain dirty. I was tainted. I was nothing.

And to make matters worse, we weren't even going back to the school.

**RE FLIPPING VIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews! :D**

**Um... so this may be another 'sick' chapter. Okay, look, I don't know you definition of sick so...**

**Anywaysss review your ass off. Now. No excuses. If you read it and don't review I'll hunt you down and send you where Max is now. nahahahahaha **

**I'm not kidding. I will. I wrote this shit so i know exactly how to get there.**

**FUCKING REVIEW! DAMMIT! You see how lack of reviews gets me?**

Trapped

Chapter 14

**FANG POV**

_Day 19 of 30_

"Fang? When will Max come back? Where did she go?" Gazzy asked.

"Soon, I hope. And … I don't know." Honestly, I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out of here, but the first time I tried to get out, he shocked me and said that depending on my behavior, is how bad Max would be treated. If it was true, I don't know, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Maybe she just got taken for like, a makeover. Or to a resort, or on a vacation. Or maybe she just ran away and is on her way back now with help to get us out of here." Nudge babbled optimistically.

"Nudge." Iggy said. "She's not at a resort. And she's not bringing help, okay? She probably isn't even coming back! Shut up." He said angrily.

"Ig, you don't help worth a shit." I scolded as Nudge began to cry and Ella comforted her. I remembered the first time she said that; I put my hand over her mouth to be funny. And then she licked it. That felt like lifetimes ago and I wanted that back. That one moment that we were all actually happy, well, as happy as we could be in this place anyway. It was the last day Max had before…

Ugh. Okay not thinking anymore. No crying in front of the flock. Happy thoughts. Max will come back, Max is okay… Max is fine…

I sighed and put my face in my hands. If I could I'd be busting the hell outta here. I was so helpless! I loved her and I can't help her. I can't even take her place. I can't do _anything _to help lessen the pain, it's like we've been through everything together…and now, when she actually _really _needs me, I'm not there for her.

"Fang I'm sure she'll come back. It's Max." Angel said with a fake smile. I smiled back at her and gave her a small side hug. She's probably been the only help through all of this.

"Thanks kiddo."

**MAX POV**

I groggily woke up as I was lifted out of the trunk. I might have been wrong, but this didn't look like the school. It looked like a dingy trailer in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't taped my mouth so I could talk I guess, and he had put a trash bag up to my shoulders so no one would see him carrying a naked person.

"Where are we?" I asked as we entered the place. I looked around. There were guys _everywhere. Enhanced guys. _I gulped. There was a cat man, a … bug man, a lizard man…and a few others I couldn't place.

"We're all gonna have some fun." He smirked.

I immediately tried to fight back, but my hands and feet were tied. "Why? Why do you do this to me?" I yelled. I was so hungry and thirsty and hurt. I had no idea how long I've gone without food.

"Because, Bitch. I like it." He growled, plopping me on a musty old couch and removing the bag.

When I looked around there were a bunch of old smelly creatures with beer bellies holding cigarettes. There were like, five or six. Now you may wonder if I was scared. Well, no. I was fucking freaked out and having the worst panic attack anyone has ever had in the history of never. I was hyperventilating and trying my best to move from the couch as they just stared and laughed. I was pretty stupid looking. Everyone was so calm and here I was wriggling like a worm in the middle of the floor.

Blade walked over and jerked me up by my ear and I let out a small yelp of pain. "Now listen bitch. We got ten more days with you. Now, you'll be good won't ya? Cos you know what'll happen if you ain't." He said in a soft voice.

I wanted to refuse, but I was already in so much pain. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore. I slowly nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now come on." He picked me up and threw me over my shoulder. I gasped when the bite on my stomach smashed into his bone.

I hesitated before I asked him this, but I mean, I was starving. "Uhm…c-can I have…s-some food?" I asked as he dropped me on a pile of moldy, freezing cushions.

"No can do. You're lucky you get water, bitch." He sneered.

He called for the guys to come in. They had all since morphed, so I guess it would be more painful. Oh lucky me. And I guess he didn't bother tying me down considering I was so done in.

"Alright guys, have at her." He announced as they all hungrily walked over. I was cornered. Even if I could run, they would just catch me and hurt me more. I just wanted to be out of this. Why would anyone, ANYONE ever do this to a (mostly) human?! How do they live with themselves?

_Time jump 9 days later (28 of 30)_

I just spent the next few days (I guess they were days, if not hours) giving a bunch of guys - who seriously needed baths - blowjobs as I was violated in countless ways by the rest of them. All at once.

I wanted to die so bad, but my body wouldn't let me. I would have thirsted to death, had I not had six people come in my mouth _multiple times a freaking day. _I was just doomed to suffer, I guess. I constantly cried, I constantly hurt and burned and ached, and I constantly froze. I tried to lift my arms to try and warm myself, but I couldn't. I was so exhausted.

The _only _upside to this was that he never put the vibrator in me. Even though the difference was scarce, there was one.

I just lay there trembling and silently crying, wishing for death to please come and take me away from this situation. To please come and finally give me some peace. I was so sick of being in pain. Of being raped. Of not being at home with my family. Jeb just _had _to take me from the school when I was ten didn't he? He couldn't have just left us here? So I could at least get used to It? Now, I knew what a normal life was like, and I wanted it back so bad.

Normal wasn't as overrated as I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating for a few days... oops. But yeah. **

**Anywho... This chapter isnt a very good one on its own...so I think I'll do a double update... yeah.**

**Also...review! Gah. I'm so like...sad for some reason... :( I dont know. aaahhh :'( **

**Some one cheer me up... :(**

Trapped

Chapter 15

**MAX POV**

_Day 29 of 30_

I was yanked out of my very un-peaceful sleep by a man who looked half dragon or something.

"Hey Beautiful." He smirked. The look of hunger on his face scared the shit out of me. But hey, what's new?

A man who looked to be part gorilla grabbed my other arm and they lifted me as someone else attached chains to my wrists. Then they let me go.

I cried out in pain as the chains held against my wrists, I was almost a foot from the ground. I didn't even try to fight back, because there was no telling how much longer I'd have to go through this. They stared at me for a reaction, but I just hung there, my head pointed to the floor. Compared to everything else I have been put through, this was nothing.

Suddenly I felt cold hands going up and down my torso. I shivered as they stopped at my breasts. Then I felt multiple pairs of hands laid on me all at once. I could feel them feeling me up and I could feel their fingers entering every opening I had. I just wanted to die so bad. It was so uncomfortable.

Then they all left. "Okay, you and uh…yeah, you." I heard outside the door. "You'll be able to perch right?"

Three of the men came in and one of them climbed up onto a metal bar about two feet from my face. The other two got on either sides of me. I felt their hardness against my legs and I shuddered. I could feel the excitement coming off of them in waves.

And then before I knew it, they entered me at the exact same time, only in different openings. I screamed and my head went back as I breathed heavily. The third grabbed my face and shoved himself inside my mouth, smashing me up against his sack. He wasn't that big, so it didn't go too far in my throat.

After a few minutes the …whatever he was … screamed and came, falling off of the perch and passing out. I would have laughed my ass off had my mouth not been came in, and had I not been in so much pain. The other two just kept going with what seemed like more force than when they started. They were moaning and groaning and I was screaming and panting. I felt like I was being smashed between two brick walls or something. The one behind me was covered in rough scales, and the one in front was covered in prickly, bumpy skin. I just wish I could die right here right now. Just to finally be in peace. To finally get a break. I didn't see how I held out so long, anyway.

I mean, for all I knew, they could take me somewhere worse. Much worse. Every time they try something new, we do that. I finally couldn't cry anymore and just went limp. I stopped screaming as I drifted into unconsciousness. The only thing I could think was: _at least I'm finally warm._

**FANG POV**

By now everyone was just moping around and crying, even Angel. But not me. I had been holding desperately onto the small amount of hope that I had left. It was slowly slipping though. What if we had really lost Max forever?

I shoved that thought out of my mind and stood up. The white coat came and got me and we went to the room he always went to.

"Wait here." He ordered, but as he walked out he dropped a piece of paper. I picked it up. It had the dates of all employee vacations! I searched for Blade's name and found it. His vacation ends tomorrow! Oh my god. Max might be alive!

When I heard the door open I shoved the piece of paper in my shirt. Odd I know, but we didn't have pockets. So.

I got my series of injections and was sent back to the Flock. "Guys! Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

I told them the news and the girls all squealed with joy and everyone exchanged hugs. I might finally get my Max back. I sighed and sat against the wall. I put my face in my hands. I don't know how to handle this much emotion. Joy about her coming back, worry that she won't, fear of what she may have gone through, relief that she may still be alive, regret for letting her get taken so easily. You name it, I was feeling it.

And being Mister Emotionless, I feel like I'm going through shock or something. It almost hurt.

"Fang, how great is this?" Nudge asked quietly sitting beside me. I nodded and smiled. She leaned over and hugged me and I let her.

Max was coming home. Max was really, finally, coming home.

**MAX POV**

_**Day 30 of 30**_

He just left me there, dangling from the roof. It felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes when he finally came and got me down, throwing me into another garbage bag. I internally scoffed and thought, well I'm finally in my place right? A garbage bag.

He threw me in the trunk of the car and we left. I tried to die, I really did. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. I was throbbing and burning and shivering. I just knew we were going somewhere worse, but what more could he do? How much more could he put me through?

An hour or two later we stopped. He took me out of the trunk and shoved an oversized t-shirt on me. It felt so weird to be wearing clothes no matter how little. He removed the tape from my ankles and I stood, almost falling down. I looked around and saw the…SCHOOL?! What?

He grabbed my arm and yanked me so that I was walking backwards and he was going forwards. Tears started pouring from my eyes as he led me in and through the many hallways of the school.

The only problem was that after a month of starvation and rape, it was hard as shit for me to walk, especially backwards. I fell down a third time and he stood me back up. "Why can't you just fucking walk?!" He hissed.

"Why can't you just fucking not rape me?" I replied and he looked angrily at me.

After about ten minutes of me stumbling and falling, we made it to a door. I was so happy and sad at the same time that I was back. Happy for obvious reasons, and sad because of the way they had to see me.

**FANG POV**

I waited anxiously for her to come back. They day was almost over and I was flipping out. But then the door slowly opened and Blade stood there. He grinned and stepped sideways.

"Max!" I cried and the other five in the room woke up. Her wrists were taped and so was her mouth. She was shaking violently and had dark circles under her eyes. She was covered in dried blood and grime, and had bruises and cuts all over her body.

I ran up and wrapped my arms around her and heard her gasp in pain. "Oh my god…I was so scared." I whispered. She laid her head on my shoulder and hers shook with silent sobs. She couldn't even stand long and leaned into me for support. All the tears that had been building up inside me suddenly poured out of my eyes and I just held her tightly to me, never wanting to let her go. But soon her stomach grumbled fiercely and she pulled back wincing.

I slowly removed the tape from her wrists and mouth. She tried to speak, only to burst into tears again, holding onto me as she tried hard to stop shaking. I sat against the wall and sat her on top of me, I wouldn't let go of her. She was straddling my waist and burying her face in my shoulder.

"F-Fang…I'm so cold…a-and hungry…" she moaned. "There were s-so many… it hurt so ba-ad…" she whispered, causing me to cry harder. So many? There was more than one?! I rubbed her shoulders trying to warm her and she hissed with pain.

"I'm so sorry…I can't imagine what …you've been through…" I whispered back, kissing her head. I wanted to take away all of the pain he had caused her but I knew I couldn't. And it killed me.

"Yeah, well, I'm leaving this sob fest. See ya, later Bitch." Blade said walking away. I wanted to kill him so bad, and I would. One day I really, really would.

**Yeah... kind of a lovey chapter... nah. idk... I'm depressed... :'( someone fix me...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go... sorry for whining...i guess...**

Trapped 

Chapter 16

**MAX POV**

He held me to him, but it hurt. Everything hurt. So bad. It almost reminded me of…Blade. No. I pushed back and tried to get off of him with the small amount of strength I had left but it did no good.

"What's the matter?" Fang asked, sounding scared.

"I want to …sit on the floor." I lied. Really I wanted to be away from him. Blade, I mean. Not Fang…but right now he reminded me too much of when Blade held me…I didn't like it.

Fang moved me so that I was beside him. I hissed in pain as my newly intruded butt hit the floor. "Here you go." He said softly. Blade spoke like that sometimes. I shivered and scooted a couple feet away.

He looked a little hurt, so I looked down. "U-um…I just …need…" I stuttered. Why was I so nervous? I was … well not 'home' exactly, but I was with my flock now.

"What do you need sweetie?" Ella asked, walking up to me. I saw everyone crying. I had greeted them but I didn't want to really talk to anyone right now, so they kept their distance.

"Food…a-and water…please…he never gave m-me food…I'm so hungry…" I sniveled. I hated this weakness. But for now, I just wasn't going to care. I wanted to do nothing but lay here and get better.

A look of sadness went across her face but she quickly straightened it up and nodded. She returned with two pieces of bread and a half bottle of water.

"It's all we have right now, but they should bring us food soon." She gave a small sympathetic smile. I snatched the bread from her hand and ate it quickly and gulped down the water.

Everyone stared at me as I did so. I lowered the bottle of water and they kept looking. I don't know why but this made me angry and sad all at once and I burst into tears and covered my face.

"Stop it! Stop staring at me! I'm not a zoo animal!" I sobbed. Fang put his arm around me and held me close to him.

"I'm sorry Max…we didn't mean-" Nudge started. I moved from Fang's arms and just wished he could take a hint.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I sniffed and uncovered my face. What was wrong with me? One thing's for sure: I was still freezing to death. There were no beds in here so there were no sheets to cover me.

I heard a door click and I flinched. "It's okay sweetie." Fang tried. And again I got all emotional.

"No! It isn't okay! Do you know what he did to me?! Do you know what I was put through!? I was trapped in a basement for _days _tied to a freaking table! I was completely naked! I was freezing and the only water he freaking gave me was ice cold and poured in my face!" I began, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

"I just-"

"No!" I jumped up and ignored the pain as I went backwards and collided into the wall. "He raped me over and over! He smacked me in the face multiple times and he put a freaking _shock collar _on me! And every time they left, they left a vibrator in me on full power! Do you know how unbelievably uncomfortable and painful that is?! And when I finally thought it was over, he was only taking me somewhere else! He took me to a freaking trailer filled with a bunch of enhanced guys!"

I was backed up against the wall now and was shaking uncontrollably. Fang came towards me and tried to keep me quiet, the kids didn't need to hear this. I knew that, but I kept going.

"They all got to take turns shoving their dicks in my mouth! All the while, the others were only violating me everywhere else! After all of that was over I got chained to the roof! They freaking hung me from the roof, Fang! By my wrists!" I held them out to his face so he could see the purple chain marks there. His eyes grew wide and I knew I was scaring the hell out of everyone. "…And they…they …they hurt me s-so ba-ad!" I exploded into sobs and fell to my knees.

"Max…" He said, I looked up and saw tears running down his face. Everyone was crying now and I wished I had never said anything.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

He just sat beside me and took my hands. I looked into his eyes before remembering what Blade made me do with them and I yanked them away. I looked at my small trembling hands and clenched them into fists. I was so full of anger and hatred towards Blade… and myself…

No one else said a word and they all drifted to sleep. Not me, never me. The last time I went to sleep here…he took me. I wouldn't sleep here anymore. I looked over at Fang, he had gone to sleep sitting up. His arm was around me protectively. I looked at Nudge, she and Angel were huddled against a wall. Gazzy was beside Iggy who had Ella next to him as well.

I sighed and put my head on Fang's shoulder. I don't think Blade ever held me like this…so. I was still in so much pain. I was still bleeding, I was still hungry and cold and…scarred. Would I ever be able to forget this? To live it down? I've done so many…wrong things in the past month! I've had so many wrong things done to me…I don't deserve to be alive anymore... I deserve to die. Tears poured down my face as I pondered this thought.

"_Hey, bitch. Wanna come with me?" I heard. No not again. _

_I looked up at him as he walked over. He reached down and I weakly smacked his hand away. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't go through it again. I was too painful. _

"_No, I don't actually. It may come as a surprise to you, but that isn't necessarily something I look forward to." I said starkly. _

_A white coat walked up and ordered him to leave. "Well alright, but I'm gonna leave this with you till I come back." He sneered. And before the white coat could shock him, he yanked my arms up and tied them behind my back. He threw me on the floor and put in the vibrator. _

_I started wriggling as the pain came back. My legs jerked uncontrollably and it hurt really, really bad. I had almost forgotten this feeling._

_The white coat said something to him and he grinned evilly. "See ya in two hours bitch." He snickered and left me in the middle of the room. I tried not to make any noise but the pain was so intense._

"_F-Fang…" I whimpered. I needed his help, no matter how humiliating it is. "Fang…wa-ake up." I moaned. I kicked him in the leg and he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. I was still jerking around and trying to remove it and he jumped up and ran over._

"_What's wrong?" He said with panic in his voice._

"_Get i-it out…it h-hurts." I cried. I was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. _

_He gave me a confused expression but examined me. "What do you mean?" He whispered._

"_Blade…he put…" Fang knew instantly what I meant and removed it. I sighed with relief as he gathered me in his lap. I cried silently as he untied my arms. "I'm sorry…" I sniffed. _

"_It's alright. Why didn't you wake me?" He said with anger in his voice holding me close to him. _

"_He would have hurt you too." I whispered. "I'm so scared Fang…" I cried, burying my face in his chest. _

"…_I am too." He admitted. This only made me cry harder. _

"Max, honey, wake up. You're okay." I heard Iggy's voice make its way into my brain.

I jolted up into a sitting position with my hand on my chest. "No!" I screamed.

"Calm down. It's okay." I heard Angel say. Oh yeah. I wasn't with Blade anymore. Right.

I was shaking really hard and trying to control my breathing. Would he really come back? Probably knowing my luck. "I'm sorry…" I said, not looking at anyone. I stared straight at the floor and tried to push all thoughts of Blade out of my mind. It was impossible. I kept thinking of that way he always talked to me after he was done hurting me. He always talked soothingly and tried to get me to do what he wanted. Unless I was bad. Then he hit me.

I crawled over to the corner farthest from everyone. I couldn't… I don't even know. For some reason being around them made me really… scared…uncomfortable? I don't know.

I didn't want to do it again. I had to … avoid it somehow. We couldn't leave, the door was bolted from the outside. Nudge had tried unlocking it with her powers but she only got shocked. Maybe…if I wasn't here…he couldn't get me. Yeah! If I was dead he couldn't hurt me anymore.

Okay. Everyone needs to sleep though. I calmed myself down and pretended to sleep and about an hour later everyone else did too. I crawled over to the boxes and started going through them shakily but silently. After going through nearly all of the boxes I found a can of bug poison. "Fatal if swallowed." I whispered. "Yes…yes…" I was so happy that I could finally rest.

Finally. Calm, painless, hungerless, peace.

**review...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here ya go! I'm happy again...must have something to do with seeing a certain someone ... :3 **

I tried desperately to get the top off of the poison, but it was on tight and I was weak as hell. "No. This is my only fucking way out!" I whispered harshly.

I felt tears soaking my shirt as I pulled and pulled at the cap. It wouldn't budge! No! I hated this! I felt as if I was in a cage. I felt so trapped. I have to get out of this cage.

Finally about ten minutes later it came off with a loud pop. I heard frantic footsteps behind me and I hurried to spray the contents into my cupped hand. I had to hurry. I can't let them stop me.

I raised the poison to my mouth just as it was kicked away and yelped in pain. "Nooo!" I screamed. I was instantly filled with rage and tears poured down my face faster.

"Max! What the hell?!" I heard behind me and I swiveled to see the evil person who stopped me from resting.

Fang.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled, holding my hurt and burning hand.

"You were about to…?" He asked in disbelief as he stared at the spilled chemicals on the floor.

I didn't answer him and just lunged for the can of poison and he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. "No you bastard! Get off me!" I sobbed. I hated him so much for stopping me. Why did he stop me?! Why did he want me to live?!

"I love you so much, Max." He whispered.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really do, Max."

"Then let me die. I don't want to suffer anymore! Why do you want me to suffer?!"

"I don't!" He yelled.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! Why are you doing this!?" He asked turning me to face him. By now he was crouched down in front of me so we were only a few inches apart.

"What are you stupid?!" I cried. "Why do you think?! I want to fucking die!"

I saw the saddened expression on his face as it turned white. He was really scared. Good. "Why…?" He asked slowly.

I scoffed. "Why?! Fucking WHY?!" I started laughing menacingly at his stupidity. "Why not?! I mean what do I have to live for?!"

His jaw only clenched and he looked down as he pondered this. So I continued.

"The only thing I can look forward to is getting raped. Every. Single. Freaking. Day." I tried to struggle against his hold.

"Oh my god…" I heard Nudge say as she picked up the can of poison. Why can't they just sleep dammit?!

"You have a lot to look forward to Max." Fang said softly.

"No. I really don't Fang. Why don't you try telling me the truth for once?!" I screamed struggling against his hold again. He had wrapped his hands around my arms so I couldn't hit him. When did he get so smart?

"Yeah, you do. Just stop okay?" He held me tightly against his chest as I was overcome with memories of Blade at that very moment.

"N-no…" I whispered as I closed my eyes and fought harder against his hold. I wouldn't let him do this again. I started kicking my feet and moving my arms as best as I could. I was panicking. "Get off me Blade!" I screamed.

And then the hold slackened. I looked up to see…oh yeah. Fang. Shit. "What…?" I heard hurt in his voice and saw an extreme amount of hurt on his face as he slowly let go of me.

"I…I didn't mean…" I tried. I walked backwards away from Fang as I saw him look down. I could see tears falling out of his eyes and realized that I had caused so many tears to fall from his eyes since we got here. He never cried. Ever. And now he cried multiple times because of me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I saw everyone gaping at me and then Fang and then me again. "I didn't mean to say that…" I almost squeaked. My jaw clenched and I wiped tears from my cheeks.

"N-no…it's okay. I just didn't know that I was scaring you…I just…I don't want…" He shook his head and looked down again.

I walked right up to him and wrapped my shaking arms around him. I didn't mean to call him that. I wasn't mad enough at him to do anything _that_ bad. He wrapped his arms around me as well and I flinched and stepped back. I couldn't do it. It felt too much like Blade.

I looked at the can of bug killer and clenched my fists. Why wouldn't they just let me die? I would try again soon. This time, I'll try something different. Something more… I don't know. Effective?

I sat back down against the wall. "He's going to come back…" I whispered.

"How do you know?" Fang asked, sitting across from me.

I looked at him. "Really?" I scoffed. "You want to go there?" I wrapped my arms around my legs and laid my head on my knees. I was probably revealing a lot of myself but who cares? Not me, that's for sure.

"Sorry…" he whispered. He pushed some hair away from my tear stained, beaten up face, and gave a small smile.

A few minutes later the door opened and I screamed and ran to the other wall. I looked up to see six very worried faces and a white coat wheeling in seven trays of oatmeal. _Food…_ I thought and ran for the trays. I don't know what happened to me. I felt like a wild animal. I grabbed a tray and a bottle of water and ran really fast back to my corner and started digging in.

I saw every one looking at me again as I licked oatmeal off of my fingers and I glared. They quickly went back to their own. They were using _spoons._ But they also didn't go a month without food like I did.

I finished every bit of it from the tray and I gulped down the whole bottle of water. I wanted more, but whatever.

God. What was wrong with me? I was angry one minute, sad the next. Then I was guarded, then I was whatever I was now. I hoped these uncontrollable emotions didn't last long.

And then – you guessed it – Blade walked in the room.

**Alsooooo to whoever said theyd hate the story if she died: I didnt want her to die yet... cos i didnt want the story to end yet. I still have quite a few ideas to go through. **

**I love you all! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay. I seriously love this chapter. I don't know why. I just loooove the way I wrote it for some reason, and it may not even be that good, but for some reason… I don't know. Anyway. **

**OHMYFRIKINGHOLYSHIT! FIFTY! FUCKING! REVIEWS! :DDDDDD**

**I'm so like…happy right now! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Especially… EmberFall, TheNightOwl13, WithoutWings, and QueenFan16! I love your reviews and I look forward to seeing them! :DDDDD**

**Im gonna do a triple update and everything! :D OHMYGOD!**

**And that's saying something, cos I made a rule that I wouldnt do double updates anymore cos I don't get reviews for both chapters…only the second one. *hint***

"No!" I screamed. I couldn't back up against the wall any more as he slowly made his way towards me.

Fang darted in front of me as I cowered in the corner. But something about Blade's face made me look at him again. He wasn't the usual hungry looking eraser that he was, he looked really bored and unhappy. Not sad, but like, pissed.

"Dude, get the fuck out." Fang said again with the scary face that I didn't like.

"Look, I have to take you again, but apparently I'm not allowed to fuck you." He said in a duh tone. "But if you don't come easily, I'll do it anyway."

I looked at Fang with fear in my eyes and slowly and unsteadily stood. "Uh…um…" I stuttered. I didn't want to go with him. Like, ever again. Fang turned around with worry in his eyes and got closer to me.

"No." Iggy stepped up.

"Fine." He lunged for Fang as Iggy and Nudge pounced on him. But they seriously didn't stand a chance.

"No! Don't hurt them!" I cried. "Please!"

Blade stopped. He was holding Nudge by the neck and had his foot on Fang's chest. Iggy was out cold under a spilled box of rags. And the rest of the flock and Ella were cowering behind other boxes.

"You want me to stop?" He sneered. I could see Fang and Nudge struggling.

"Y-yes…" I whispered. Even though they didn't let me die, I still didn't want him to hurt them because of me.

"Okay." He said dropping Nudge and before I knew it, he yanked my arm and I screamed as I felt it break.

He jerked me out into the hall as I stumbled and fell to the floor. "Fuck! Walk dammit!" He yelled.

I stood up, only to fall back down on my knees. "Nhh." I whimpered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He grabbed my shirt

"S-Sorry!" I sobbed. It was happening again. I was going to be raped _again. _Why? Why would anyone have to be put through so much?

I could hear my flock banging on the door as he carried me to my hell.

-line break-

He threw me on the bed and I braced myself. He leaned down and proceeded to kiss me softly as he usually did while rubbing my inner thighs. This was how he 'prepared' me. I only cried as he did so.

Afterwards, well…you get it. He did the same thing he always did. It hurt the same, and it felt the same. But was I used to it? Course not. I'm not that lucky. I could never be used to it, ever.

"Ah…wow." He breathed as he removed himself from me. "What made you…be so … obedient?" He asked as if he truly didn't know. Yes, I had done what he said, but it didn't hurt any less.

"I don't w-want you to hurt me…more…" I sniveled as I lay there throbbing. I wanted to scream, but my throat was raw from his dick. Ugh, I hate him.

"Ah. Well, guess I have to take you to the white coat now. You tell them I did this, trust me, you'll regret it." He stated, putting my shirt back on.

He grabbed my broken arm and I squeaked. I was trying so hard not to scream. He brought me to the white coat and they did their series of tests and sent me to my flock. I stumbled out of the room. They expected me to find it on my own?! Seriously?

I shook my head and walked to the right. I could hear the faint beating sound growing louder as I fell to my knees again. I was breathing hard and was in a lot of pain. Where were the white coats? Why were these halls so empty? I sighed and stood again.

**FANG POV**

"Shit! No! Open the door!" I yelled. I was full of rage and hate.

Everyone was prying at the door and I was trying to beat it down.

It's been an hour! It's no use. I sighed. "Wait. Guys! I have a plan." I said turning around. "When the white coat opens the door, we'll be waiting. And we'll burst through the door! We're getting out of here today. No exceptions." I said sternly. How did I not think of this before?!

Everyone agreed and we all stood by the door. I wouldn't let this happen to her again. I shouldn't have even let it happen to her to begin with.

**MAX POV**

I couldn't hear the beating anymore, but I had gotten pretty close, so I just looked for a storage room. There was only one on this hall so I staggered quickly to it and started to fumble with the knob.

"Come on…" I whispered. I had to lean against the door for support as I tried to turn the knob. Finally it opened and I fell to the ground. But so did Fang. He had been behind the door and I guess didn't know someone would crash through it.

"Max!" Gazzy exclaimed running over to help me up.

"The door!" I heard Fang say as he picked me up bridal style. I saw Angel run and prop it open.

"What? Ahh!" I screamed as he moved my hurt arm.

"Sorry." He whispered as we…left the room.

I started hyperventilating. "What's going on…?" I asked through tears. Was he taking me back to Blade? Had he turned against me? I looked and everyone was running full speed . I looked up as they stopped. The window! We're leaving?

Just then I was knocked out of Fang's arms and onto the floor by a security guard. I let out a scream as my head crashed into the floor.

**FANG POV**

"Max!" She just fell to the floor and went still. I chopped the security guard's neck and he did nothing. Ah, so they were enhanced, eh? I resorted to a girly move: I kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the floor. I ran over to her and grabbed her arms trying to pull her out of the fight. I looked up and saw Iggy and Nudge throwing punches and the others were kicking and fighting hard as well.

I could hear her cry in pain as I pulled on her arms. I noticed one was limp, but right now, I couldn't worry about that. I had to get her out of here.

I dodged a kick to the side and returned it with a punch to the stomach. Another guy ran up behind me and I slammed my cupped hands into his ears. He screamed and fell. And a huge…shard of glass landed right in the middle of his chest. Eew. I looked at the roof and noticed that Gazzy and Angel had broken through it and were dive bombing the guards. I shot to the side as another glass shard fell and moved out of the line of fire.

When they had all fallen I grabbed one and started stabbing the shit out of some guards. "Guys! Get out of here!" I yelled.

Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge flew straight out and I ran to grab Max. I put my arms under her arm pits and lifted her limp body up. She had now passed out and was starting to grow pale. _No. _ I thought as I started going faster.

I unfurled my wings and tried to lift off, but with the extra weight, it was slow. There were only two guards left and Iggy was trying to keep Ella from getting hit. I called for Nudge to help and she did.

Then – it took a while – I made it up to the jagged glass and slipped through.

"We can't stay here." I breathed, referring to the roof. Angel and Gazzy had collapsed from exhaustion and I was soon to. I could already see more security guards followed by erasers.

I saw Ella running as Iggy fought off the extras. I sighed. "Watch Max." I said and I slowly laid her limp body on the roof. I jumped through the window and spread out my wings. If anything, Iggy can handle himself, but Ella was just… I don't know. She's like a child really. That we have to take care of.

I flew straight to her and grabbed her arm and tried to lift off. She was way heavier than Max.

"Fang, forget it! You're not strong enough! Just leave me!" She cried. I could tell she was in pain, cause she was about three feet from the ground. Her arm was slipping, too.

"Right." I said. I reached down and grabbed her other arm as we slowly lifted off the ground. I struggled to go faster as a few erasers came toward us. Then there was Angel. She grabbed Ella's other arm and helped me.

We made it to the top just as Iggy was taking off. But then I felt it. A bullet went right through my wing and I almost fell right out of the air, but I grabbed ahold of a piece of glass before I fell. I pushed Ella's feet as Angel and Gazzy ran over to help. Iggy flew through and almost made me do a flip as I shot up and landed hard on the roof.

"Fang are you okay?!" Angel exclaimed.

Fuck no. "Yeah. We gotta get out of here." My wing was bleeding heavily, but I didn't give a shit. I had to get away from here. But could I fly?

I didn't even try to catch my breath. I gathered Max and ran towards the edge of the roof. I fell a couple hundred feet, but I managed. Though I flew slower than the rest of the flock, I still flew. I saw the happy expressions on their faces as we got farther and farther away from the school.

_We're free, Max. Finally, we're finally free._

**You should love me so much now. Just saying. :3 but you'll hate me later… *hint* D:**


	19. Chapter 19

**THEYRE FREE! Yeah! And go Fang! Flying with a hurt wing while carrying someone. Yes. Anywhoooo REVIEW! Lets make it 75! YEAH! (idk...)**

My wing was burning and I could barely breathe. We had been flying for hours and I had sunk a few hundred feet below the flock. I looked at Max. She was still pale, but she was breathing. I held her closely to me as if it was my only chance to. And it probably was, seeming as every time I got near her she freaked out and called me Blade.

The only, and I really mean _only, _thing that kept me going was the fact that Max was really hurt. She needed to get away from this. I knew we were probably a few hundred miles from the school now. And it turns out that we were in Michigan, we weren't in California. I'm pretty sure we're near Arizona now, though.

"Fang! I see some caves, you wanna stop?" Iggy called. He had gotten a kick out of being able to see everything.

I saw them too. "Yeah!" I panted.

We landed and I almost collapsed from exhaustion. My wing was still bleeding and it had gone all but numb now. I knew it was probably nothing compared to what Max had been through though, so I didn't whine. I never whined anyway, so.

Everyone else, however, did collapse from exhaustion. I handed Max over to Iggy and removed my shirt. I laid it on the ground for Max to lay on. When she was – well looked – comfortable I sat down.

**MAX POV**

I could her soft voices around me as I opened my eyes. Where was I? I knew it was dark and hot. Was I with Blade? I looked around. I saw a fire and a bunch of people around it… no. I tried to stay quiet. Maybe if they thought I was asleep they wouldn't hurt me. But soon I accidentally let out a small whine and one of them turned their heads.

Dammit! Why do I have to cry? "Max, it's okay." He said. What was he trying to get me to believe? That it wouldn't hurt this time?

"Fuck off." I said, though I covered my face.

Then a hand was on my hurt arm and I winced. "Max, it's Fang." I heard.

I looked up and realized he was right. "Oh...um…" I stuttered as he sat me up.

"It's okay." He said. I wrapped my good arm around my bare knees, and looked at the fire. I was a few feet away from everyone else, so I looked at Fang who was looking down.

"Where are we?" I asked, putting my chin on my knees.

"Uhm… a cave a few hundred miles from the school?" He replied.

I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that. "Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders and I jerked. "Sorry." He mumbled, removing his arm.

"No. It's okay." I lied. I grabbed his arm and put it back around me. I squelched all memories of Blade as best as I could and leaned into him.

"You sure?" He looked at me.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. I had to keep telling myself that it was okay, though. It was hard. "Yeah…it's okay." I whispered.

He kissed my head and held me a little tighter. I hissed as my arm burned. "What?"

"My arm… I think it's broken…" I said.

Iggy assumed that was his cue and he walked over. He felt my arm and he nodded. "It's not broken, it was just popped out of socket. I'll have to push it back in, okay. It might hurt." He said sweetly.

More pain? Yay. "Okay…" I said slowly. I buried my head in Fang's chest and he rubbed my hair. He popped it and I gasped as a blinding pain went through my whole body.

After a few minutes I recovered. "Ow…" I whispered. It was way worse than ow. But whatever.

* * *

"_So you decided to leave me?!" Blade yelled as he walked in the room._

"_Why wouldn't I after what you put me through!?" I screamed._

"_Because, bitch, I fucking say so! Now you have to pay!" He grabbed me by the neck and took out a knife. He put it up against my neck and held me to the wall._

"_Go ahead, this is what I've been wanting!" I said._

"_Really? Then no." He let go of me and I felt my leg snap as it hit the floor._

_He then took me and tied me to a bed. On my stomach. He grabbed my wings and shoved them apart. I screamed at the pain. I hadn't even thought about my wings this whole time! They were cramped and pretty bruised just like the rest of my body._

_He grabbed the knife and stabbed it into my right wing. I shrieked so loudly I was sure I could be heard miles away. I continued to scream as he proceeded to saw them off. _

"_Please! Please stop!" I bellowed. I heard a loud thud and looked over to see that one was fully removed. Oh my god! My wing is just laying on the floor!_

_After a few minutes he finished removing them. I was still crying like a baby as he did so. "See, bitch? Now you can't leave me anymore!" He laughed like a maniac as I watched blood pour onto my severed wings._

* * *

"No!" I shrieked and jolted up onto my feet. I started running … anywhere.

"Max, it's okay!" I felt someone grab my wrist and I froze. "It's okay. You just had a bad dream. Okay? It's me, Fang."

I looked at him. It was daylight now, and I could see everyone's faces. They all looked at me with worry. However, I only had one thing on my mind. "My…my wings… are they…?"

He looked confused but walked behind me and lifted the shirt. "They're fine. What do you mean?"

"But it was so…real…" I whispered. I could already feel tears seeping into my eyes, so I covered my face and walked to my spot away from everyone in the back. I curled up in a little ball and let the tears run down my face.

"Max, sweetie, what was so real?" Fang whispered. Oh my god…why does he make me talk about it?!

"Nothing." I stated, hugging my knees tighter.

"Okay…" He said.

"Go away." My voice was muffled, because I had my face hidden.

He seemed a little shocked, but did so. I loved Fang, I really did, but it was just too much right now. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry…alone. God, what happened to me? I used to hardly every cry, and now I can't go an hour without it!

**FANG POV**

"Go away." She said. Whoa. I wasn't expecting that. I nodded and walked back over to the flock.

I just wish I could help her in some way. I mean, now whenever I try to help, she freaks out. I don't know what to do… I don't know how to help with…whatever she's going through… I mean I really do feel bad for her. She had to go through a hell of a lot. And I hate myself for letting that happen to her. I honestly can't imagine what she must be feeling.

"Guys we can't stay here much longer. We need some food. And a plan." I ordered. Apparently I was the leader now, so.

"I think we should go to Dr. Martinez's house!" Angel said happily.

"Yeah! I really miss my mom…I mean, not to sound like a baby or anything, but you know…" Ella said, getting closer to Iggy.

"Yeah, and plus, we used to live with her anyways." Nudge piped up.

I looked at Max, she was still hugging her knees, but she was looking at us. "You wanna go there?" I asked. It took a minute, but she nodded. "Okay, it's settled. We go to Dr. M's tomorrow." I said.

**Sorry about throwing that weird nightmare in there, I just felt a little evil. And it sort of helps you get what she's going through ... sort of. Anyway. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont have alot to say about this one so... here ya go! ^^ review your ass off! not literally. o.o**

We were all getting ready to go to Dr. M's house today. By getting ready, I mean waking up and walking around for a few minutes. I was trying to help Max stop freaking out about seeing her mom too. This was really hard for her.

"But what if she asks questions?" Max asked. "I mean, I'm only wearing a shirt…"

"Yeah, but it covers you." I replied. And it did. It almost hit her knee.

"But still. I mean, look at me. I look like shit. I'm covered in dried blood. I have bruises all over me and my hair is all matted…You guys only have a few scratches." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I'll make sure she doesn't ask questions."

"But then she'll be suspicious." She argued.

"No she won't."

"Yes she will. I don't want her to know what happened. I don't even want you guys to know what happened." She looked at the ground and kicked her foot a little.

"I know, honey. And I'll make sure she knows not to bother you. I promise, okay?" I kissed her forehead and patted her back. I knew she was nervous, but we needed to go.

"Okay…" She said.

"Okay, guys, U and A!" I ordered. "You want to fly?" I looked at Max and she nodded.

Iggy grabbed Ella and everyone took a running start and flew out of the cave, but as soon as I opened my wings I fell right out of the air. (A/N hahhahhahhaaaahahahaa... sorry. I found that funny. Continue.)

**MAX POV**

It felt really weird to be flying. I mean, I haven't flown in months! It was really nice, to finally not have to worry. But of course that was over pretty soon, because as soon as Fang took off, he started plummeting towards the ground.

"Fang!" I yelled and dove straight toward him. I grabbed his wrist but it didn't do much. I could see the desert sand hurdling toward us both.

He only had one wing out and winced as he forced the other to open. What was that about? When the other was fully opened, we slowed dramatically, but we still weren't going up. He moved so that he was on the bottom.

After about five seconds we landed with a crash into some bushes. I flipped over Fang and landed on my back. "What was that?" I asked after I recovered.

He slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "Nothing…I'm fine." He said.

"What the hell ever. What's wrong with your wing?" I asked as the rest of the flock landed. He shook his head and I walked over to him. And looked all over his wing. I saw blood, but no wound.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'll just walk, okay?" He moved my hands.

"Fine." I gave in. "But I'm walking with you." I said.

"You can fly if you want." He argued.

"No. I'm walking with you."

He eyed me with irritation on his face. He rolled his eyes but seemed to be relieved that I was becoming me again. "Fine."

Everybody agreed to meet a few blocks from Mom's house, so me and Fang wouldn't be late. I started walking in the direction of her house and Fang followed. I kept looking everywhere for any sign of someone coming to take me back. I didn't want to go back. I started wondering why the hell I decided to walk, but kept quiet.

"So how does it feel to be free?" Fang asked after about thirty minutes of walking.

"Good." I lied.

"I can see the city now. We should get there in a few minutes." He smiled. He was trying to comfort me, I get it.

"Yeah." I said. How can I face anyone after what I did? I started to get really nervous so I stopped.

"What are you doing?" He had continued to walk but realized I wasn't beside him.

My eyes were wide and I looked at the ground. "I don't wanna go."

"Why?" He asked softly. He pushed my head up so I could look at him.

"I don't know…I just don't…" I could feel my lip quivering. Fuck. I'm seriously crying again?

"It's okay. But you know when we get there we can eat real food, and wear real clothes, and sleep in beds. It'll be way better for you, okay?" He rubbed my back, between my wings.

I nodded and he took my hand and pulled me along with him.

-line break-

"Took you long enough." Iggy joked as we met him in the woods a block from Mom's house.

"Ha." Fang replied.

"Oh my god! Can we go? Please? I seriously want to see my mom." Ella was doing this little dance thingy.

"Yeah-" I was cut off by a wave of nausea. "Whoa." I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" Fang asked. He was right by my side.

"Nothing…" I gathered myself and shook my head. I figured he knew I was lying, but he let it slide.

We started walking in the general direction of Mom's house when another wave hit me. I almost lost my balance and put my hand on a tree trunk for support. I felt really dizzy and tried to sit down.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asked a little more sternly.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groaned.

Fang helped me stand and walked me to the bushes so I could. When my stomach was empty, we walked back to the flock and continued on our way.

-line break-

We were standing in the woods right outside her house and Fang was trying to keep me from dying. Ella was trying to contain her excitement along with everyone else.

"Come on Max, it's okay. You'll be alright." I was backed up against a tree and I could barely breathe.

"No."

"Yes. I'm here with you. We'll do it together, okay?" He squeezed my hand.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. You go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Max, I'm not gonna leave you here."

"Then stay with me."

He sighed. "No, you're going to come with us. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Uh, there's _everything _to be afraid of, thank you."

"Like what? What could your mom possibly do to hurt you?"

Crap. A hard question. "I don't know…"

"Exactly. Now come on. You can go with me. I'll help you, alright?" He rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head and he only pulled me towards the edge of the woods.

"Come on, lets ring the doorbell." Fang eased my shaking body towards the door and rang the doorbell once. After a few seconds I heard the knob move. Oh god… I tried to move backwards, but Fang only put his arm behind me and moved me forward.

She opened the door and her jaw hit the ground. She looked at every member of the flock and then back to me. "M-Max?" She asked and I nodded slowly.

"Mom!" Ella cried, running into her mother's arms. I could see tears running down both of their faces and a few of my own escaped. She hugged everyone, lastly me.

"Max, oh god Max! I thought you all died in the fire!" She threw her arms around me and I tensed. I shakily put my arms around her as well. I looked at Fang wide eyed and he walked up and took my hand.

I looked at the ground as he pulled me away from the reunion. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. You'll be used to hugs again soon." He joked.

I nodded. "Maybe."

"You will, and you'll get better. You won't be afraid of everything." He was serious this time.

"I'm not afraid of _everything_ … I'm just afraid of stuff that reminds me of…" I shook my head. I couldn't say it.

"I understand, sweetie. It's okay, alright. Don't cry." He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

**FANG POV**

I wish she wouldn't cry. It kills me. "Come on, honey. Please don't cry." I tried.

"I don't know wh-why I'm crying…" She sniffed.

I wanted to throw my arms around her and make it all go away, but I couldn't. She always freaked out. I saw Dr. M looking at her with worry so I stepped in front of her.

"Uh…Come, everyone, come inside." I heard.

"Max, come on, let's go inside." I rubbed her shoulder and tried to ease her forward.

"Don't let her ask me questions." She said.

"I won't."

We walked into her house and everyone stood in the living room awkwardly. Even though we used to live here, it was still different.

"Oh…I'm so glad to have you all back! Oh, hold on. I need to go get someone." She said happily and left the room. Max tensed up beside me and I looked at her reassuringly.

And then Dylan walked in the room. Holy shit.

**THE GREAT (?) DYLAN IS ALIVE!And Max is slowly becoming herself again! ... Idk... anyways. yeah. the next few chapters will probably just be kind of to explain what Max is going through... or how she copes with it anyways. Yeah. REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here ya go! Not much to say about this chapter, but yeah. I would have updated three days ago, but my mother grounded me for asking to make a pallet on the fucking floor. Yeah, she has problems. Anywayys. Away from my pissed off ness…**

**Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! ^^ And thisweirdkid and Without Wings, AHH! Thanks for reviewing all three chapters! Someone got the hint… :D Y'all made my day. And that's reaallly hard to do. (o.o)**

**Also… There are a few people's faces (usernames) that I haven't seen in FOREVER! :O whyyy? Did I scare you away? **** I'm sorry! Please come back! D:**

"Max?" Dylan's eyes looked like plates, I swear. But so did mine. I hadn't told Max yet that he was dead and I guess that was good…cause here he is.

"Yeah…" She said slowly.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"I'm aware." She gave a grin that I could so tell was forced. He walked right up to her and hugged her tightly. Oh no. She looked on the verge of screaming and tried to move away. Dylan, sensing this, moved back.

"What'd I do?" He had his hands up in an 'I surrender' position, but had a confused expression on his face.

She shook her head but didn't stay in the group. She walked over to the couch and sat. Dylan looked at me questioningly. "Nothing." I said and walked over to Max. "I'll kick his ass later." I joked, trying to make her feel better.

She glared at me and my smile faded. "Fang, it's not funny. I was really scared." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I sat beside her and she leaned away. "You want me to leave?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay." Wow.

"What's wrong with Max?" Her mom asked when I got back to the flock. I mean, the couch was only like, thirteen or so feet from us, but still.

"Nothing." I said and glanced over at her.

"What do you mean, _nothing._ What happened to her?" She pushed.

"Yeah." Dylan said joining us. I had my own questions for him.

I sighed. "Just leave her be, okay?"

"I will, but what happened?" I saw how worried she was, but Max didn't want her to know, so I wasn't going to tell her. "Look at her. She looks like she rolled in a mud puddle…that was green and brown. And all of you are almost clean, and she seemed scared when Dylan hugged her."

"Nothing." I said again.

"Fang." Dylan said.

"Dylan."

Dr. M rolled her eyes and started going toward Max.

**MAX POV**

I didn't mean to get scared. I tried to be brave as much as I could, but he hugged me so tight… and all freaking Fang did was laugh it off! What the hell?! I could see Mom talking to him and she looked over at me multiple times. He wasn't telling her was he? I'll kill him if he does. She smiled at me when she realized I was looking so I looked away. But when I looked back she was walking over.

"Not a good idea." I heard Fang say as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm just going to talk to my daughter." She glared at him and he looked at me. I nodded and she walked over.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled. I looked at Fang so he knew to make her leave when she asked me anything.

"…Hey." I answered. I was trying not to look to scared, so I moved my knees and made it so I was sitting regularly.

"Um…do you want anything? Are you hungry, tired, um…thirsty?" She asked awkwardly.

I thought of something. "Uh…can I take a … shower?"

She smiled when I said more than two words and nodded. "Come here." She took my hand and I stood up.

She started leading me towards the hall and I don't know why but I panicked and yanked my hand away. I ran back down the hall with tears going down my face. Fang looked at me worriedly as I went by him and out the door. I went right back into the woods. And hid behind a really big tree.

What was wrong with me? She didn't even do anything.

**FANG POV**

Max ran right past me and out the door and Dr. M walked out of the hall wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I asked. I saw Dylan go towards the door. "Do not go out there." I ordered and for once he listened.

"I didn't do anything!" She defended. "We were walking to the bathroom and she ran off! What happened to her?"

"Mrs. Max's mom, just let it go. He's not gonna tell you." Angel walked in from the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. I could see they were enjoying themselves and that made me feel a little better.

"Fang, just-"

"No. I'm not gonna tell you. Now shut the fuck up!" I exploded. Crap. Now I'm gonna catch hell.

"Excuse me?" She looked very surprised. Oops.

I shook my head and walked out the door to find Max.

**MAX POV**

I could hear footsteps around me and I started hyperventilating. I tried to stay quiet, but it was no use. I had no control over anything anymore. Then there were hands on my arms and I let out this weird squeak noise as I closed my eyes tight.

"Max, why'd you run out like that?" He said.

"Please don't take me back…I didn't mean to leave." I cried.

"I know, but you have to come back. You can't stay out here forever."

"Yes I can. Please don't do it again. I'm sorry." I sobbed. Why did I come out here alone!?

He paused as if he were confused. "Oh. Max, it's Fang. Look at me."

I opened my eyes slowly and he pushed some hair from my face. "Oh…" I looked back down and sniffed.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Then you can take a shower." He smiled a little and took my hand as I stood.

"Okay…" I whispered and he led me back in the house to see a few very happy bird kids. I looked at Mom who was _very _red faced and Dylan was looking at me worriedly.

"Max! Do you want a cookie?" Gazzy asked.

"Um…yeah." I was handed the snack and he smiled brightly and I smiled back. I was glad to see they were so happy.

Fang smiled when he saw me do so. I finished the cookie and Mom led me to the bathroom, but Fang went too.

"Alright here you go. The towels are there, well you know." Mom smiled. "Okay come on Fang."

He looked at me. "I can take a shower by myself, Fang." I realized I sounded more annoyed than I was.

He grinned. "Okay. I didn't say you couldn't." He replied and started walking out with my mom.

I looked around the room and realized I was wrong. I walked to the door. "Wait…Fang…" I said. "Maybe not."

He seemed surprised but walked back to me. "Uh, what?" Mom asked. She gave Fang a 'what the hell are you about to do with my daughter' look and then looked at me.

"Um…can you stay in here…with me?" I asked quietly. Why was I so afraid of showering? My mom looked unsure. "Outside the curtain, though." I added.

"Um…okay." He replied.

"I don't think so." Mom objected.

"Please, Mom. I really want him to stay, I'll leave the door open and everything." I pleaded.

She sighed. "Fine. But keep the door open." And she walked out.

**DR. M POV**

I stood outside the door for a minute before leaving. He wasn't going to touch her, no way. She's only seventeen.

"Um…you didn't tell her that…well you know." Max said awkwardly. Huh?

"No, but she's probably pissed at me now cause I cursed at her."

"Great." Max said sarcastically. "Well stay on the toilet. I don't want you to leave."

What didn't she want me to know? I walked into the living room and joined everyone to a movie. I would find out what was scaring her so bad if it killed me.

**MAX POV**

I didn't take off my clothes until I stepped behind the curtain. I didn't want him to see me naked, even though he had multiple times in the last few months. I turned it on and bathed. The water going down the drain looked gross, and the water hitting my skin burned the multitude of cuts I had. But it was all worth it to get all of…him…off of me.

"Hand me the towel." I said when I finished showering.

He did and I stepped out from behind the curtain. He looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and led me to my old room.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. There you go." I walked into the room and he followed.

"Turn around." I commanded. When he did I walked over to the tall mirror on my closet and I saw why he was so surprised. There was a large handprint on my face from where 'he' hit me. There were bruises and cuts all down my arms and legs…And again with the tears. I swear I'm gonna be a puddle of water by the time I get over this.

I fell to my knees and covered my face. "Oh my god…" I whispered.

Fang was there in a second. "What happened?" He crouched in front of me.

"I-I just…I'm hideous…" I sniveled.

"No you're not." He said softly.

"Yes I am! Look at me!" I held out my arms and you could even see the fading chain marks on my wrists. They were still red, but not purple anymore. I crawled to the mirror and looked at myself. I had a bruise on my shoulder and a large cut on my arm. I touched my face where the bruise was and winced. I let silent tears fall from my face as I sank to a disgusting, ugly ball on the floor.

**I will warn you. Max cries a lot in the next few chapters…. Sorry. :/**

**RE-FLIPPING-VIEW **

**Ooh! And a question! What are someee amazing songs that are like…kinda like TDG or BB or LP...**

**Just something similar. Thankies! ^^ oh my god…please forget I said that…sigh.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to TheNightOwl13 for the songs! I likeeee… though it's not what I usually listen to… :O A change? No! But yes… (hyperness…) I'm so obsessed with Black Veil Brides right now… and I only started listening to them like… two days ago… Anyways…read and review… sorry for the music rambling…. :3 **

He sighed. "Well what if you covered it?"

"With what?!" I cried.

Fang stood up and left the room. I got scared for a minute that he got irritated and went into the living room, but he returned a few minutes later with a small bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked as he put it in my hand.

"That stuff is supposed to cover zits up right?"

I looked at the bottle of makeup and nodded. "Where'd you get it?"

"I saw it on Ella's dresser. She's got almost the same skin color as you right?" He opened the container and fumbled with it. "I don't know how to work this…" He said slowly.

I'd only had my makeup done once and that was for Total's wedding. But when they put this on my face all they did was rub it in. I crawled over to the mirror and tried it out. Apparently it worked because in a few minutes my face looked almost normal again.

"See? You can't even see it anymore." Fang reassured.

Then I realized I was still in my towel so I stood and opened my closet door again. "Turn around." I sniffed. I dropped the towel and looked at myself. I was covered in cuts and bruises. I looked at my stomach and saw a large oval shaped scar from where 'he' bit me the first time. I tried to forget it. I was fine now.

I tried on every pair of underwear I had but they were too tight. They hurt me… I finally just stuffed them all in the drawer again and looked in the next one for a pair of gym shorts. When I slipped them on I looked for a shirt. All of my t-shirts were tight and they rubbed against the cuts. I wouldn't wear a tank top because it showed a large bruise I had on my shoulder.

Finally I was fed up with trying to find clothes and plopped down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. "What- oh…" Fang said when he realized I still didn't have a shirt on. I mean it's not like he could see my boobs or anything. I was facing down. Plus my wings were opened slightly.

"I can't find a shirt that…covers me." I admitted.

"Oh. Be right back." He walked out and came back with one of his t-shirts. "Here you go." He smiled and dropped it on the bed and I slipped it on.

It was perfect. It was baggy so it didn't hurt, and it covered the bruise on my shoulder. I was still really scratched up on my arms and stuff, but I could make an excuse for that. I looked in the mirror one last time before deciding I looked okay enough and that I was hungry so I made Fang come downstairs with me.

LINE BREAK!

"Max, oh you're covered in scratches!" Mom said as I opened the fridge.

"Thanks for the reminder." I muttered.

"What?"

"I fell. Sorry." I was getting worse at lying. I need more practice. She seemed to buy it and went to get her first aid kit. She returned just as I finished making a sandwich.

"Here we- oh, you can eat first." She said nicely.

"Thanks." I muttered and began to scarf it down. It would take a while for me to get used to having _food._ When I was almost done I realized she was staring at me with a confused look.

And I _exploded. _"GOD! Why must everyone _always _watch me eat?! So what I'm fucking hungry!? Dammit!" I screamed. I threw my sandwich down and stormed from the kitchen just as Fang was walking in.

"What did I do?" I heard Mom ask.

**FANG POV**

I was waiting on Max to finish eating when I heard her yelling. I went straight to the kitchen to try and calm her.

"-I'm fucking hungry?! Dammit!" She threw the sandwich and ran out of the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Her mom asked, pale faced.

"She does that." I answered leaving the kitchen.

I went to her room just as Dylan was at her door. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm gonna see what's wrong." He said in a duh tone and pushed the door open.

She looked up and saw two people walking in and scoffed. "Let's just have a party." She mumbled.

Dylan sat on the bed beside her and she looked at him. "Maybe you should leave." I was trying to keep the ice out of my voice as I talked to him. I still wasn't too fond of him. You know, after trying to kill me and all.

He didn't answer me and only brushed hair out of Max's pissed off face. "What's wrong, hun?" He asked.

"Everyone stares at me while I eat." She stated as if he should know.

One of his eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked. She shook her head and I sat in the desk chair beside the bed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" She whispered and the burst into tears. Again.

Dylan tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her, but you already know that didn't help. Her eyes flew open and she screamed. Dylan jumped back and almost fell in the floor. "What did I do?" He asked again.

She just lay there sobbing and her – extremely irritating – mom walked in the room. "What's the matter?"

"Look, let's all just give her some space." I said pushing them both out of the room and closing the door behind me. They both walked downstairs and I just walked over to my room. I covered my head with a pillow and screamed. I had been wanting to scream for a while, and it felt good to let all this emotion out. I hated seeing her like this. She was so helpless and afraid, and I had no idea how to help her. I couldn't help but wonder if we ever really would get her back.

**MAX POV**

Why won't people just leave me alone!? I finally stopped crying, but I felt really nauseas. I stood up as best as I could and stumbled to the bathroom. When I was done with my 'scene' I just sat in the bathroom floor. I probably would have stayed there for a while, too, had the smell of bleach not invaded my nose.

I dared to go back down stairs and sit on the couch. I glared at everyone who looked at me and they finally took the hint. I looked at Mom who was about to fall out of her chair wanting to bandage me and sighed. I held out my arms and she smiled. She rubbed this really gross stuff on the biggest ones and put bandages on them.

Then I remembered Fang. "Wait Mom, Fang's wing is hurt." I called as she walked out of the room.

She nodded and I went to find him. I called his name quietly before he burst out of his room almost knocking me down. "What happened? Sorry." He said moving his hands as he decided whether to touch me or not. He finally let them fall to his sides.

"Nothing…Mom just wants to fix your wing." I smiled a little and he seemed happy to see this so he followed me down. He looked weird though, kind of… stressed. Hmm…

He sat on one of the barstools and slowly extended his wing. I still looked for the source of blood, and finally I saw it. There was a hole straight through it! "Fang what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me you had a hurt wing?!" I shouted, suddenly more angry than happy.

He looked at me with no expression on his face like the old Fang. The one who never cried, the one who seemed as if he could care less about anything, and I realized how much I had missed that. How much I missed the way he hardly talked, the way he never showed emotions.

I remembered how I used to be rock hard and nothing could get to me. Now I cried like, every five seconds. I used to be able to shove away any pain that I was caused and now I can barely take even a scratch without losing it. I used to be able to kick anyone's ass and now I can't even hug anyone without freaking out. I can't even control my emotions anymore! I used to be Maximum ride, but now, I'm just a scared, puny, little nothing trapped in her body.

"Max?" I could barely make out Fang's voice as I was so deep in thought. My mouth opened a little and I bit my nails. I didn't realize that I had sank to the floor and was staring straight ahead. I bet I looked like a mental patient, but you know.

I don't know what happened, but somehow I wound up at the counter with a knife.

"Max! Stop!" Fang yelled as he ran towards me. I shoved the knife towards my chest but – of course – Fang grabbed my hand and yanked the knife away. He threw it and it stuck in the wall across the room from us. "Max, what the hell?"

**:O another suicide attempt?! Whaaaat? I don't know. Yeah, so Max has problems! YAY! Anywho, someone asked for more Max and Dylan. I'll put some of that in a few more chapters. (like 2 or 3?) Yeaaahh. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Also! OMG! I thought of something! I was listening to snuff by slipknot and I was like 'omg that's how Max feels!' SO FREAKING LISTEN TO IT! And my mom was playing this song called 'her diamonds' by like rob Thomas I think? But that's how Fang feels. Yeah. So far, I guess. Yeahhhhh :D**

**Someone send me to redbull rehab…. :O but don't! nahahahahaha (evil face) help me o.o I'm scaring myself. I'm never this happy! :O (jitters) heeeeheeeeheeee**

**Okay sorry … o.o (teehee)**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! QeenFan16! THANK YOU! I went to see if I had anymore reviews and I was expecting like… 69 (haaa) but it said seventy. Freaking. Five. Thankyouthankyouthankyou! ^^Thanks to everyone else for their awesome reviews as well!**

**I have recently discovered something about myself: I'm addicted to RedBull and Gummi bears. I just ate like, twelve packs of them and I drank three cans of redbull before posting this. My tummy hurts :( ****but it's sooooo worth it. :D I'll try and contain my hyperness this time. (trembles) **

**Anyways. **

**(busts out laughing in the middle of library) (people stare) (deep breath) Okay, I'm good. **

**So here's the new chapter! WOO! REVIEW! (rhyme!) YEEEAAHHHH! (people quit staring at me! I will fucking stab you!)**

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled pushing the rest of the knifes across the counter.

I only looked at the ground. "I don't know…" I whispered. When I looked back at him I saw confusion and worry on his face. He was looking me in the eye as if he were trying to read my thoughts.

"Max…" Mom had covered her mouth and tears were running down her face.

"I'm sorry…" I said and then I burst into tears – I know – again.

"Why…I mean, you're safe now. You don't…have …" I have no clue what he was trying to say, so I just tried to push him away. He hand since held my forearms as to prevent me from grabbing anything else.

"Let me go!" I cried. I kept trying to move but he was not going to let me go, so I jerked my knee up.

"Fuck!" he coughed and fell to his knees holding his crotch. "What the…" I heard him groan once as I left the room.

It was midnight now and I decided I was tired. I walked up to my room, sat in the middle of the bed, and tried to stop crying. When I finally did, I got under the covers. It had felt like years since I was so warm and comfortable.

"_You want your wings back, bitch?" Blade sneered._

_I lay there looking at him as he held one of the bloody feathers up. _

"_Answer me bitch!" he smacked me in the face again._

_Being the stubborn me I am, I still didn't answer him. He smirked and lit a match. Suddenly there was a huge puddle of gasoline all around me. And he dropped the match._

"Aiiee!" I screamed and jackknifed into a sitting position. I looked at the clock. One thirty. I seriously got that much sleep? Wow. A whole hour and a half.

I suddenly felt really scared being alone, so I ran quickly to Fang's room and opened the door. He was sprawled across the bed, only half covered by the blanket.

"Fang…" I whispered pushing his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Um…can you scoot over?"

"Hmm? Oh…what's wrong?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh…I um, I just want to stay in here…" I said nervously.

He seemed surprised but nodded. He scooted over and moved the pillow to my side. "Here you go." He patted the spot beside him.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

I laid down beside him and snuggled up under the covers. "You, good?" He asked.

No. "Yeah." I put my head in the crook of his outstretched arm and went to sleep.

_Two weeks later. _

I had just gotten out of the shower and saw the only semi-faded bruise on my face again, so I ran to my room in only my towel and here I was. I lay in the fetal position on my bed crying my eyes out. It's basically all I've done for the whole time I've been here. I tried to stop, like I tried really hard, but it just doesn't work. I can't control my emotions anymore.

Every day I puked my guts out, cried, screamed, and threw a few things. Multiple times each. Every day Mom tried to get Fang to tell her what was wrong with me, because I hadn't gotten any better. At all. But Fang was being as strong as he could for me, and I seriously love him for that. I mean, after the way I had treated him. I had kicked him…there… since three times. But I don't mean to, honestly. It's some kind of subconscious thing. Needless to say, he wears a cup now.

_Flashback_

He wrapped his arms around me from behind to keep me from hitting Nudge. She was on her 'friend' and was really irritable. She got pissed because I ate the last cookie and smarted off to me. That didn't go well, hence the first sentence.

"Let me go so I can pull her hair out!" I screamed.

"No! Stop it!" Fang held me tighter and I was trying to fight back images of Blade, which . . Nudge smirked and I kicked him in the balls so he would get away. Her eyes got wide and she darted out of the room.

"Dammit, Max. I'm gonna be infertile…" He wheezed.

Suddenly I felt really bad and bent over him. "I'm sorry." I said nicely.

He gave me an irritated glance, but nodded.

_End Flashback_

I had also been stuffing my face a lot. I guess going a month without food will do that… But mom had to go grocery shopping twice again already, and she had to go again today. I felt bloated as hell, too. I was even getting a belly. Dylan doesn't hug me anymore, but constantly tries to help. Fang is always somewhere near me because of my little 'incident' in the kitchen. I feel like a child! I can't do anything alone without exploding into tears or getting all mad and running in here.

"Max, sweetie," Mom knocked on my open door. "I'm about to go to the store, you need anything special?"

My eyes opened as I got an idea. "Um…can I go?" I asked, trying to cover my cheek.

"…I don't know…" She said unsurely.

"Please? I wanna get out of the house." I lied. I only wanted to do this so that I could prove that I could do something alone. Kind of, since Mom would be with me.

She hesitated but nodded. "Be ready in ten." She said, walking out of the room.

I ran over to my closet and pulled on some loose-ish shorts, and Fangs shirt that he let me keep. I put a little of the makeup on my face and brushed my hair. Yes! I can finally get out of this place. For a while, anyway.

I checked myself. Only a few of the cuts scarred, so. And all of the bruises had faded enough so That I wasn't gross looking.

I was met by Fang as I walked out of my room. "Where you going?" He joked walking with me.

"The store with Mom." I replied simply and his eyes got wide.

"You're seriously going somewhere?"

"Yeah." I stated in a duh tone. I grabbed the doorknob and he grabbed my hand.

"Maybe I should come?" He said.

I glared at him. "No."

"Why? I mean, I don't want you to-"

"I won't! I just wanna go. I need to get out. Look at this shit." I laughed lifting up my shirt a little to show him my small bloated stomach. "I need some exercise."

He grinned. "How is riding in a car, exercise?" He asked.

"Good point. But walking all around Wal-Mart is something." I argued walking out of the door. He looked through the door window once more before walking away shaking his head. I got in the car with Mom and we were on our way. I hope this goes well.

**FANG POV**

Max went to the grocery store. Without me. I was worried as hell, too. What if she freaked out? What if she started crying or screaming? I mean, her mom has no clue how to deal with her. _I_ barely know how to deal with her. I sighed and walked up to my room.

"Fang?" Dylan walked in.

I glared at him. "What?"

"What happened to Max?" He asked.

"I have my own questions for you." I replied.

"Like what?"

"How the hell you didn't go back to the school, how you wound up here, there was a fire in the movie theatre, all that crap." I leaned back against the wall and winced as my wing hit it. I keep forgetting to get Dr. M to fix it.

"Oh yeah…Well…I can't remember much, but…" He paused.

"Go on." I was getting irritated.

"Well everyone else was unconscious, so I tried to get you all out. I got Max and started pulling her towards the door but some guy, like, grabbed my neck and threw me across two rows of seats. I still had Max so he ran over and yanked her out of my hands. I tried to get her back but he yelled 'She's mine you little…um 'f word'' and so I tried to run after him again, and the two guys grabbed me and shoved me into a bag. And that's it." He sighed and looked down. "I wish I could have helped you guys." He said quietly and I felt bad for him. But only for like a second, because, you know, I hated him.

"Some guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, with like, black hair. It was short. And he was reaallly tall and buff." He added. My eyes grew wide. Blade was really tough, he had short black hair.

"Did you get a name?"

"No… Why? Does it have something to do with Max?" He questioned.

I shook my head and sighed. "Just leave."

He narrowed his eyes, but did so. "I just want to help, okay?" He said as he walked out.

**I attempted to throw in a little humor. Don't know if anyone but me found it funny. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then I failed, so…OH WELL! Yeah, I don't really see Dylan cussing. So…..RISE UP AND CELEBRATE YOUR LIFE were not alone in the rituaalll SING FOR WHAT YOU FEEL INSIDE! Become one with the rituaaallll! (Ritual by Black veil Brides. Sorry. I fuuucking loooove that song.) **

**QUESTION! Do any of you guys know any good Evanescence songs? Not like, the slow ones, though. (slow music suuuucks.) The only ones I know are Going under, call me when you're sober, and Bring me to life. So yeah. **

**My brother's gonna kill me cos I just murdered the shit out of his spongebob pillow… but I was mad, and I had a knife in my hand, so I guess it was one of the better ways to use it. **

**I RAN OUT OF GUMMI BEARS! D': I need to go to the store nowww... someone give me money… **

**Did you know tht Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides is a guy?! I sooo did not know that. I mean, his face is all… feminine. And his name is freaking ASHLEY. But he's still funny as hell, just like the rest. And Andy's frikin hair is sooooo cool. And the drummer, CC I think? Is sooooooooo fucking SEEEXXXXYYYYY x_x ohhh my gooodd. *sigh* I wanna hug him and never let go. And I don't even like being close to people. (extreme claustrophobia) I bet he smells good. I bet he smells manly. I bet he smells sexxxyyy *-* Mmmmmm… sexy man smell. *-* (faints)**

**Okay, enough. Sigh. Sorry. I get off topic easily. You probably know that by now, huh? Anywayyyss. REVIEW! :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, look Spongebob77, I asked for **_**constructive criticism, **_**not fucking complaints. Okay? JESUS. **

**Sigh. So I'm in a pissy mood today... I swear to God if one more fucking person in this house tells me to turn off my music I'll beat the shit out of them. Gah. Son of a bitch. I can freaking get stabbed in the face without crying, and you mess with my music and I turn into the biggest baby on the planet.**

**Sigh. Anyways, to everyone else, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D And thanks for the song, EmberFall. I like it. A lot.**

**I love you all! ^^ review!**

"Just pick out whatever you want." Mom smiled as we walked into Wal-Mart.

I felt really snacky at the moment, so that probably wasn't her best suggestion. We only went down three aisles and already had a shopping cart full of cookies, pickles, and chips.

"Slow down a little honey." She laughed. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry." I whispered. I felt embarrassed, for some reason… I'm never embarrassed around anyone… hm.

She smiled. "Do you want to… maybe go look at clothes. I noticed you've been wearing Fang's shirt a lot. Are your shirts too small?" She asked.

"Kinda…" I said following her. We walked over to the girl's clothing section and I felt nauseas. Ugh. Girlyness. "Can we not shop here…?" I asked pushing a flowery pink shirt away.

"What do you mean, these are so cute!" She held up a sheer flowy top and I almost gagged. Literally.

"Okay…so I'll be over here." I said walking away. I went towards the guy section to try and calm my nerves.

"Shopping for someone?" I heard a few minutes later. I whirled around and braced myself for any attack. I sighed. It was only a guy employee.

"Yeah. Me." I said irritably turning back to the clothes rack.

"I can sort of tell by your shirt. It's hot." I heard his smile and narrowed my eyes, but didn't face him. He looked pretty young, so I just figured he was trying to flirt.

I grabbed three of them and started walking off when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the blood drain from my face and my eyes grow wide. "Where ya going, sexy?" He winked as he stepped in front of me. "Can't I get your number before you leave?" He grinned, hand sliding down my arm.

"Let go." I said without changing my frightened expression. It's okay, Max, it's okay.

His grin widened and he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "Well here's mine, there's a party tonight at my place, if you want to come as my guest." He walked away and I just stood there for a minute, heart racing. When I gathered myself, I walked over to Mom who was still looking at the girly shirts.

"Can we go?" I said looking around frantically. I felt uneasy for some reason.

She smiled and put the clothes in the cart. "Sure. I need to leave before I spend all my bill money."

We put the groceries in the car and headed home. "So, what's new?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Really?" I grumbled. Her smile faded, but quickly came back. "Sorry." I muttered.

"So what's up with you and Fang?" She tried again.

"What do you mean?" I looked out the window.

"Um… just what's been happening…" She stopped at the red light.

"I don't know! God!" I snapped. "Sorry. Again." I sighed and leaned back.

Her shoulders hunched and she just went back to driving.

**DR. M POV**

What's happening to Max? She's so moody since she's been back… Maybe I'm just irritating… I hope I'm just irritating… I swear to god if she's- okay. No more thinking. That would never happen.

"Sorry sweetie." I mumbled. She only looked down and I could the tiniest glint of something in her eyes that worried me.

"It's okay…" She whispered.

**MAX POV **

We pulled up at the house and I tried to fix my mood. I wanted Fang to let me go out again. I mean, aside from the sexist pig, it felt good to see something other than the walls in my room. I helped her get the bags inside but didn't stay to put them up. I took a bag of chips and my clothes and walked up to my room.

"You made it!" Fang teased, walking to my room.

"Ha. Funny." I said holding the chips up as I reached for my remote.

His nose wrinkled. "I thought you hated salt and vinegar?" He sat beside me and I scooted so there were a few inches between us. I'm still not good with the closeness thing.

"I did. But I wanted some. I guess it's the brand maybe, cause these taste good." As if to prove it I shoved a few in my mouth and crunched down.

He handed me a water bottle and grinned. "You eat a lot." He mumbled taking the remote from me.

"Hey!" I reached over him to try and get it back and he chuckled. "Give it!"

"No, you watch terrible shows!" He moved so it was out of my reach again.

"Dammit Fang!" I grabbed his arm. "Give me the freaking remote!" I yanked the remote from him and he started. He can be so immature. Psh.

After a few minutes of wrestling for it and laughing, he finally just pushed me on the bed and straddled my waist, holding my arms down. "Max! I want to watch something! Give it!"

**FANG POV**

I really did want to watch my show, but I was also relieved to see Max doing more than just crying and screaming. She was giggling for like the first time in… wow, months. But as soon as I got on top of her, she went dead pale and started shaking. Her face went from amused to terrified in milliseconds. "Oh shit! Sorry!" I shot up and stood back.

She closed her eyes and curled into a ball. I could see a single tear fall down her cheek as she took a shaky breath. "Max, I'm so sorry. I forgot." I bent down beside her.

"It's okay." She said quickly, shaking her head and clenching her fists. I could see her lip quiver as she bit it, trying to hold back sobs.

Fuck. What did I do?

**MAX POV **

I held back the sobs for about three more minutes before I couldn't anymore. Why did he do that to me? He knows…not to do that.

"What do I need to do?" He asked. I knew he felt bed, but so did I.

"Just help me!" I cried. I felt his hand in mine and I yanked it away.

"How?" He asked, though it was quiet as if he didn't want me to hear him.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I don't wanna be this way anymore, Fang." I wailed.

He looked down. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"I'm just…gonna sleep." I sniffed, laying down.

"Okay." He said pulling the cover over me. He looked at me one more time before running his fingers through his hair and leaving.

I sighed and wiped my eyes. It's true, I don't want to be like this anymore. I try really hard not to cry, and to not remember, but it just doesn't work. And I can't make it work. I need to forget somehow… I rolled over and felt something poke my arm. I ran my hand over it. It was that guys number…he invited me to a party… hm. Maybe… I sat up and dialed the number.

"Hello?" The guy answered.

"So a party?" I asked.

"Oh hey sexy! Yeah, you wanna come? I could pick you up around eight." I looked at the clock. 7:30.

"Okay." I gave him the neighbors address down the street, because I was going to try and sneak out without Fang.

"Nice, dress casual. Or not at all." He laughed and hung up.

"Sexist pig." I muttered walking over to my door and locking it. This better be worth it. I slipped on some jeans and added a fresh coat of cover up. Surveying myself, I realized I looked kind of cute. Hm.

I walked over to the window and slipped out. I opened my wings so I wouldn't hit the ground as I jumped off the second story roof. When I was sure no one saw me, I started towards where I told him to pick me up. Looking at my phone, I saw the time was now 7:45, and no one was home here, so I could sit on the front porch.

-line break-

He pulled into the drive way and I got into the car slowly. "Where's this party?" I asked, surveying the car for any weapons.

"Two blocks away. It'll be fun." He grinned at me as we started down the street.

We arrived at the party and he led me inside. It was so loud and packed full of people and I wondered what I got myself into. I spent the next few minutes trying out a fake smile as I was introduced to what seemed like hundreds of people. I shook my head as we walked over to the punch bowl.

**FANG POV**

I was in the kitchen getting a soda for Max, she'd been asleep for about an hour and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I went to turn her doorknob but it was locked. Locked? She never locks her door. I thought maybe I just did it wrong and tried again.

"Max? Why is your door locked? Are you okay?" Nothing. I knocked on the door loudly. I started to freak out. What if she was trying to kill herself again?! I kicked the door in and I didn't see her. I only saw an open window and a small slip of paper. _Hope you can make it. _It read. Where the hell did she go?!

I ran out the door and tried to open my wings. I drew in a sharp breath as I forced the right one open.

"Fang get inside! It's about to storm!" Dr. M called.

I refused and started walking down the street.

**MAX POV**

"What's wrong chick?" He smiled taking his third shot. He seemed to be having fun. Unlike me.

"Nothing." I looked away and put my hands in my pockets.

"You need to loosen up, girl!" He pushed my shoulder and I scoffed. "Here, try this." He handed me a shot glass and poured a bad smelling, clear liquid in it.

"Um…I don't know." I held it up and looked at it closely.

"Come on! You see how much fun I'm having, don't you wanna have fun too?" He laughed and downed another one.

"Good point." I said. I threw my head back and swallowed all of the contents of the glass, but started coughing. "Is it su (cough) supposed to (cough) burn?" I hit my chest a few times.

He busted out laughing and I found myself slightly amused by this. Hm, maybe it's working. "Yeah, if it's your first time, but you get used to it." He handed me another and I took it, wincing at the foul taste.

After about thirty minutes I was out on the dance floor giggling and dancing to Happiness by Three Days Grace with some girl who was way more drunk than I was. And I didn't even think about Blade. Not even once.

**Um…so yeah. LOOK UP THE SONG! Or the lyrics at least… pweese? They seriously go with what she's feeling...kind of..**

**And if you hate me for getting her drunk…then you're probably waayyy to sensitive or whatever. So I think the next two chapters are gonna be *sort of* happy. Umm… less crying, anyway. **

**Yeah… REVIEW! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Agh! I would never make him rape her! (sorry it's like three in the morning and I'm too lazy to go back and like... figure out your username right now...so... but still... i think she's had enough. But that doesn't mean he wont try :P **

**Anywayyss gain, it's like, three in the morning and I'm bored as shiiiiiitttt so I figured I'd update the story again! **

**Oooh! And alsooo if it gets to 100 reviews TODAY I'll post two more chapters today...but if not, then I wont... just cos I'm at my friends house and I'm using her internet, but I'm leaving tomorrow, so. **

**And thanks for all of the reviews! Also, I love you sooo much if you looked up the song I told you to. So yeah.**

"Shake it girl!" I heard. I laughed and left the dance floor, to many 'boo's.

"Give me another." I ordered to Seth, that was the guy's name.

"You sure?" He laughed as he poured three.

I grabbed two of them and took them quickly. "Mmmm." I laughed and went over to the snack table. "I could seriously use some Doritos right now…"

He grabbed the bag and led me over to the couch. "Eat up!" He laughed.

I took the bag and ripped it open so fast they went everywhere. "Nooo!" I whined. Seth laughed and rolled off the couch, crushing the majority of them. "But I wanted to eat those!" I scolded. "I wanna go dance."

After three more shots for me I was on the kitchen table doing the wave. "Turn it up!" I yelled.

"Take it off!" Seth replied, as all the guys 'wooed'

I cackled and jumped from the table onto a beanbag chair. "It's so hot in here!" I complained, rolling onto my back.

"I can fix that." He said grabbing my pant leg and slipping them down my legs.

I stood up and laughed loudly as I walked back over to the dance floor. I got many butt pinches and slaps, but hey, it's a party.

**FANG POV**

I called her phone multiple times with no answer. I had been walking for a while and decided to go back home just in case she had decided to go there. I walked up to her room and saw she still wasn't back, so I went to living room just as the doorbell rang.

**MAX POV**

"Take off the rest!" This guy named Josh pleaded.

"Noooooo….." I laughed as he tugged at my shirt.

"I wanna lick you…" He whined.

"Okay, dude enough." Seth pushed him off so he went for the next girl.

I had a total of ten shots before Seth decided to take me home.

"Maybe I wanted him to lick me… I could have just been playing hard to get. No wait! That one's mine! I lied before cause my boyfriend wouldn't let me go. He's a meany…" I slurred and pointed to our driveway.

Seth, who had since sobered (mostly), laughed and walked me to the door. "You're a fun drunk." He said as he rang the doorbell and Fang ran up to it.

"Max!" He exclaimed.

"HEY!" I opened my arms and he looked at me in horror. I still didn't have my pants on. "Oops! Ha-ha! I lost them at the party." I put my arm around Seth and tried to steady myself.

"What did you do to her?!" He questioned.

"Nothing!" Seth raised his hands.

"And wave 'em like you just don't care!" I tried, but almost fell over, only to be caught by Seth.

"She's a wild one, isn't she?" He smiled and waved goodbye after handing me off to Fang.

"Max, where did you go?" He sat me on the couch.

I giggled. "I'm right here, silly!" I waved my arms and fell on my side in a fit of laughter.

**FANG POV**

She cackled. Cackled. Max. Freaking. Cackled. I'll never get over this. I sighed and stood her up. "Let's go to bed."

"Horny are we?" Max giggled and bumped me with her butt.

My face went red. "No as in sleep."

"With you?" She smiled and threw her arms around my neck as we went upstairs. Her breath…

"No, Max. You're going to sleep. Alone, okay?" I opened the door to her room.

"Party pooper…" She whined as I sat her on her bed.

"Sorry." I kissed her forehead and locked her window.

"Do you think I slept with someone at the party?" She asked worriedly.

I was shocked. That came out of nowhere. "No…"

"Good. Cause I didn't, Fang. You'll always be first." She was using her hands to talk and everything. Wow at the awkwardness I was feeling. _Note to self: Never give Max alcohol…_

"Um…okay."

"There was this one guy though who tried to lick me!" My eyes narrowed as my overprotectiveness kicked in. "He was trying to pull my shirt off, too." She giggled. "And I got a bunch of butt pinches, and I was dancing! The music was so cool."

"Okay…" She leaned into my arms and I hesitantly wrapped one around her. She didn't freak out…whoa. She seemed pretty content with telling me this story, so I seethed silently. But I listened, so I could go beat whoever touched her.

"I was _sexy._" She stated proudly. "I'm never sexy, Fang. It was nice. To be pretty for once." She smiled into my side.

That caught me off guard. I didn't now she thought about that stuff. "You've always been beautiful, Max." I rubbed my hand up her back.

"But you never touch my butt." She pointed out, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Cause I respect you."

"Are you sure? Cause I never feel pretty around you anymore. I'm all bruised and stuff." That seriously hit me hard. She was like, telling me everything on her mind. And the fact that she felt that way kinda made me feel bad.

"You are, Max." I kissed her head.

"Fang, I loooove you." She sang.

"I love you too, Max."

"Will you stay with me?" She poked out her lip and patted the spot beside her. "Please?"

I sighed. "Okay." I laid beside her and she snuggled up to me under the covers. Whoa. How long has it been since we… cuddled? And yes, I said cuddled. We have done that before.

"I love you." She slurred. "No matter how much of a party pooper you are." She put her arm around me and lifted her head up.

"I love you too." I whispered rolling to face her.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." And then she leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened and she crawled on top of me. But me, being the good guy, had to not take advantage of a drunk Max. Plus, her lips tasted like alcohol. Ick.

"Max."

"Whaaat?" She whined as she pulled back. "You don't want me?"

Oh believe me, I do. "Not tonight, Max. You're drunk."

She gave me sad eyes. "No I'm not." She tested.

"Goodnight Max." I said as she snuggled up to me again.

"But I'm not drunk…I only had like… a few shots." She lied.

"Goodnight, Max." I said again and she huffed.

"Night party pooper…"

I sighed. The only reason I wasn't completely furious was because she was…happy. For a while anyway. And the fact that alcoholics are terrible liars made me believe that no one slept with her. But I swear as soon as I touched her butt she'd smack the hell out of me. And I didn't learn that from experience. (cough)(rubs cheek)

**MAX POV**

I woke up with the worst headache imaginable. I was all cuddled up beside Fang…did we…? Shit. I sighed and tried to untangle myself before I started my hourly freak out. "Fang…get up." I mumbled.

"Mmm…I don't wanna." He grinned and opened his eyes. He looked not so tired for once. Oh god…

"What happened last night?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"You were drunk out of your mind. It was funny as hell." He grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"We didn't…um like…?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh! No, but you wanted to. You were all 'I loooove you'" he mocked.

I glared at him. "And?"

"I told you no cause you were drunk. And you got all whiny. You whined. And you cackled." He smirked.

"I was drunk!" I pushed his arm and walked over to the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and shoved it in my mouth.

"But still. Drunk Max is fun. Information that's good for later." He gave one of his famous side grins and walked out, but not before pinching my butt.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I rinsed my mouth quickly as he tried to run. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I knew it!" He cheered. "Hey! You wanted me to!" He defended as I shoved him into the wall.

"What?!"

"Last night! You were all 'I don't feel pretty cause you never touch my butt'." He seemed to be amused by my irritatedness.

"Nothing from last night counts, Fang!" I put my hand on my head.

He grinned and walked downstairs while I stayed up here and puked until I was dry heaving. Again. So we can all agree hangovers suck, right? Yeah. I groaned and rinsed my mouth again and went to get dressed before going into the kitchen.

"Max, you look terrible!" Ella exclaimed as I walked in. She was all dolled up for some reason.

"Thanks so much. Where are you going?" I grabbed an apple and sat at the bar.

"To the mall. I'm taking Nudge and Angel with me, cause the guys are going to the arcade. Do you want to come?" She grabbed her purse and looked at me.

"No." I said a little too harshly.

"So-rry jeez." She said walking out the door and slamming it.

"God dammit! I have a fucking headache!" I called.

"What's wrong?" Fang poked his head into the kitchen.

"My head hurts." I laid my head on the counter and put my arm over it.

"Someone's got a hangover." Fang teased as he opened the cabinet and got me some Tylenol.

"Hey Max! You wanna go somewhere? I don't really wanna go to the arcade today and everyone else left." Dylan came in the back door.

I saw Fang's irritated expression, so I decided I would. "Yeah, where should we go?" I smirked as Dylan and I left the kitchen.

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" We started walking on the sidewalk.

"We could just walk around for a little while." He nodded and smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**100 REVIEWS! YEEEAAHH! :DDD I'd do a triple update... but wait... i think when I post the next chapter it counts as one doesnt it? cos they were all on the same day...idk but if it's not, its cos i only have like...the first pragraph of ch. 28 done...I got a little lazy over the last few days..but I need to reward y'all somehow... ":D**

**Again, THANKS SO MUCH FOR 100 FRIKIN REVIEWS! It seems like just yesterday I was requiring a certain amount of reviews to update, but now I realize how ...idk review crazy that made me look.. idk. Alot of people do it so...**

**But anyways enjoy! I love everyone who reviewed!**

"So what's happening?" He asked, reading a text on his phone.

"We're walking. Fuck." I stopped. Again with the nausea. I'm never gonna drink again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… I just have a hangover." I admitted.

I saw his smirk as he held back laughter. "What? Since when do you drink?" He smiled in disbelief.

"Since last night. Never again." I scoffed and ignored the sick feeling.

"I seriously wanna see that." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I pushed him a little.

"I never thought I'd see the day Maximum Ride got drunk." He teased, happy to see that I was acting normal.

"Shut up!" I said again, getting irritated.

"Okay, okay. But next time you get drunk can you call me?" He laughed as I shoved him into the neighbors rose bush. "Ow! Crap, Max these have thorns, you know!" He got to his feet and I gave him a 'that's what you fucking get for messing with me' look.

"No, I thought they were made of marshmallows and butterflies." I said starkly, laughing as he chased me down the sidewalk.

_One week later…_

The next week passed pretty uneventfully, I just did the same thing. I had talked to Seth like, twice since the party and he had invited me to another tonight. Did I plan to go? Hell yeah. It was fun, so.

There was no bruise on my face anymore and I only had like, three noticeable scars. So I didn't have to do too much covering. I pinned my hair into a ponytail and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. When I got into the living room Fang stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going for a fly." I lied grabbing the doorknob.

"You want me to come?" He grabbed my wrist.

"No. Let go of me." He sighed and did so.

"Be careful, alright?" He said as I walked out. I only rolled my eyes and took off.

I arrived at his house a few minutes later and I knocked on the door. "Hey, Max!" He greeted as he opened it. I could see there were way less people than last time. But they were all kissing… a make out party? Really? Great.

"Hey." I said going to sit on the couch.

"You're that chick that took her pants off right?" Some guy said as his girlfriend smacked his head.

I blushed and looked down. "I guess." Seth walked in with a tray full of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Would you like to relive that moment?" He seemed as though he was already a few shots in.

"Not really." I said hesitating before grabbing one. I thought of the way I acted, but it seemed to be worth it, so.

"I can tell." He said plopping beside me and putting his arm around me. I started my freak out, but it was dulled by the alcohol.

I grabbed three more and drank them quickly. "Slow down, girl!" One guy chuckled.

_One hour later_

"Stoooppp it." I whined. Seth was pulling at my shorts and I was on the floor laughing.

"Everyone else is doing it." He begged.

"But I have a boyfriend." I smiled and playfully hit him. I thought of Fang. I love Fang.

"Well he doesn't have to know." He gave me drunken puppy dog eyes and crawled on top of me.

"I love Fang. I love him. I need to tell him that." I reached in my pocket and got my phone.

"Nooo… forget him for a few minutes, sexy." Seth pulled my zipper down and began to tug them off.

I decided I should call Fang anyway. "Quit it. I wanna talk to Fang really quick."

"Hello?" He answered.

"I love you, Fang. I love you so much." I slurred as I sat up against the wall and Seth rubbed my legs.

"Crap. Max, where are you?"

**FANG POV**

"I'm at a party. It's so fun. You should be here, too. I love you so much. I just want you to know that, Fang." She sounded wasted. Again. How stupid was I to let her go out on her own?

"I love you, too. Where's the party at, honey?" I grabbed my shoes and began to put them on, so I put her on speaker.

"Seth… that tickles!" She laughed. "The party's at Seth's house. It's so fun. Are you going to come to the party?" Nudge walked in and gave me a weird look which I shrugged off.

"Yeah, where does Seth live?" I asked going out the door.

"In a house, duh." I could hear Seth laugh in the background. Drunk people laugh at everything…

"Which house?" I sighed.

"Two blocks over on the right." She yawned. "Seth stooop I like this shirt…" She chuckled.

"What?!" I exclaimed. He better not touch her.

"It's hot, Fang. Stop licking my foot!"

I sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." And I hung up.

**MAX POV**

"Where did my pants go?" I asked him after I hung up.

"They went poof…" He slurred and started to pull my shirt off as well. Our wings were pretty well known now, so.

"Seth…quit it… I'm gonna get me some food." I stood up and slipped my shorts back on.

"Aw, come on." He whined as I walked away almost tripping over Josh.

I went to the kitchen and got some whip cream. "Yummy…" I laughed as I sprayed it in my mouth. Seth caught the can I threw him and did the same thing.

"WHIP CREAM FIGHT!" Josh yelled as he ran through the room spraying us with it.

"Hey!" I jumped up and started chasing him. I sprayed it in his face and he picked me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"I have a hostage! Do not come near!" He pointed the can at my head while I almost died laughing.

"Let me go!" I started slapping his bare back as Seth grabbed me from him and stumbled backwards onto the couch, me laying across his lap.

"Ooh." Seth grinned and poked my belly button.

I laughed. "You're a pig. Where's the vodka?" I rolled off of him and grabbed the bottle. I drank straight from it and ran back to the fight.

"I'm all out!" Seth exclaimed in mock horror.

"I'm not!" I waved my can in the air.

"You're on my team!" He ran over and put me on his back. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and used the other to shoot Josh.

**FANG POV **

I could barely make out laughing as I walked down the street. When I made it to one driveway the door burst open and the laughing grew louder. Then out came some guy covered in white stuff (A/N ha…perverted thoughts…. :3)

"Stop it! No fair you have a helper!" He whined as, who I guessed was Seth, came out with a topless Max on his back. (Yes she had a bra on…) I would have charged forward right then, but I decided to wait and see if I needed to kill anyone for touching her.

"Seth go faster!" She smiled and sprayed the whipped cream towards the other guy, but missed.

"You're heavy!" He pointed out, but went slightly faster before collapsing on his face.

Max rolled off and onto her back cackling. _Cackling. _"That was so fun!"

"Not for my face." Seth got up and laid across her stomach , and the guy ran up and coated them in it.

"I win!" He yelled throwing his can into the air.

"Dammit Josh!" Max laughed. "I'm so messy now! "

"I can fix that." Seth rolled and licked her nose. "Nummy."

"Gross! Get off you're heavy!" She giggled, pushing him away.

Okay. That's it. I walked forward and called her name.

"Fang! What are you doing here?" She smiled brightly and stumbled quickly to me. I met her halfway and she wrapped her messy arms around me.

"I'm taking you home, now. Where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Noooo Fang. I wanna stay." She whined "You can stay, too." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

The place was a mess. Doesn't this kid have parents? "Max, you need to come home."

"No, Fang." She walked over to a table and grabbed a bottle and drank from it.

"Um, no." I said when I realized it was vodka. I took it from her and she crossed her arms.

"Why are you such a party pooper?" She asked as the two guys walked in.

"You're drunk, Max. Let's go." I said firmly.

"Cant we just stay for a few more minutes?" She hugged me and put her head on my chest. Why does she have so much power over me? After a second I sighed and nodded.

**So...yeah...ta daaaa or whatever. :D next chapter should be up shortly if not now...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here ya go! REVIEW! **

**p.s. I love you more if you reviewed both of these chapters!**

**MAX POV**

It had been nearly an hour since Fang said we could stay but I wouldn't tell him that. But he wouldn't let me drink any more so I snuck like, two shots when he wasn't looking.

"Fang…why won't you kiss me?" I complained getting closer to him on the couch.

"Cause, you're drunk." He looked at me. I could tell he was slightly amused.

"But I love you…" I leaned up and kissed his chin.

"I love you, too."

"Then kiss me. Stop being such a good guy." I poked my bottom lip out and put one of my legs between his.

"Max, stop. Okay?" He grinned and moved me. I huffed and crawled onto his lap, straddling it and putting my head on his shoulder. I was wearing his shirt again, cause he didn't like me not wearing one.

"Now you know how I feel." Seth sing songed and Fang glared at him.

"I have to pee." Josh mumbled leaving the room.

**FANG POV**

What is with Max and wanting to stay at this place? One, that Seth guy was a pig, two, so was Josh. And she keeps kissing me and shit. You know how hard it is to tell her to stop? Really freaking hard. I wanted to leave, but she was so…not curled in ball and crying, so I guess I just wanna savor it. But we're leaving, soon. No doubt.

"Fang, I love you." She started kissing my neck.

"Max, this is so unfair. Quit it." I nudged her a little and she pouted.

"Faaang…" She whined. "Just fucking kiss me already." She put her hands on my shoulders and leaned in.

"If I kiss you will you stop?" I asked. And that is so not an excuse.

"Maybe." She smiled.

I decided it was worth it and leaned up to meet her lips. When was the last time we kissed? Like, three, four months ago? Damn. Her hands started rubbing my chest and mine went up her back. Then she reached for my zipper. See, this is where the unfairness happens. I have to make her stop, no matter what unthinkable level of not-fucking-wanting-to-stop I'm on. Cause I have to be all _responsible._

I was about to push her back, but Josh's voice piped up. "Hey! Stop, we don't have anyone to make out with and we're getting jealous." He huffed and grabbed a shot glass.

Max laughed and turned around so she was facing him. "You could make out with each other." She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Very funny." Seth whined.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"My belly feels all fuzzy." She giggled. "Stop it!" She poked her stomach and I laughed.

"What the fuck?" I asked. Never thought I'd see that. I should have taken a video… "Okay, so I'm pretty sure we need to go home now."

She slid off my lap and snuggled up beside me. "I'm tired…"

"Let's go home, then." I began to stand and she did too.

The guys whined as I carried Max bridal style out the door. It was like, eleven at night now and it was movie night, so I called Iggy and told him to distract Dr. M while I brought Max in. She probably wouldn't want anyone else to see her this way anyways, but what could I do?

-line break-

"Fang, why did we walk?" Max asked as I helped her up the driveway.

"Because I didn't bring a car." I stated, knocking. She wasn't too good at standing up in this condition.

"Hey…wow." Ella smirked when she saw Max's drunken grin.

"Hi Ella!" She hugged her and stumbled past. Ella looked at me weirdly and I shrugged.

Angel and Gazzy were asleep on the floor and so were Total and Akila, but everyone else was boredly staring at the screen. They all turned as soon as Max walked, well stumbled, through the door. She nearly fell on her face, but I caught her just in time.

"They seriously need to fix the threshold." She muttered.

Nudge busted out laughing as soon as she heard that. "Max, are you _drunk?" _

"No I am not. Oooh cookies." She pushed away from me and grabbed a few.

"I told you to call me!" Dylan complained as he ran in. "Iggy told me that she was drunk and I didn't wanna miss it." His lips pressed together when he caught sight of her dancing (sort of) around the floor.

"Okay… the music sucks here." She said starting up the stairs.

"What…" He paused to laugh. "What's all over her?"

"There was a whipped cream fight! We should do that more often…" She slurred as she made it to the steps. I ran to support her, just as she fell forward.

"Whoa, Max." I said, helping her up the stairs.

"What? I'm fine, jeez." She grumbled as we made it to her room.

I sighed and sat her on her bed. "Night." I walked out of her room and over to mine. I already didn't have my shirt on, so I just stripped to my boxers and sat on my bed. "Holy shit! Max, what the hell?" She was standing in my doorway and laughing.

"I missed you…" She mumbled making her way over to my bed.

"I haven't been gone two minutes." I pointed out.

"Mmmm… shut up." She pushed me back on the bed and straddled my waist. She nuzzled her head in my neck and I could feel her smile.

"Max…" I warned.

"Can I not just lay here?" Her voice was muffled. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her back.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I almost jumped out of my skin. Dr. M was standing in the open doorway, with steam nearly coming out of her ears.

"Mom…I was sleeping…" Max rolled off of me and I sat up.

"We didn't do anything, I swear." I raised my hands.

"Why is she in here then?" Her mom had calmed down slightly so she wasn't yelling, but she still looked furious. "Is she…_drunk?_"

"Uh…"

"No! I'm not drunk! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Max defended.

"You know what? I'll deal with this tomorrow. I have a headache." She clenched her jaw and left.

"Fuck…" I whispered and rolled on my side. Max put her arm round me and went to sleep.

-line break-

**MAX POV**

Apparently Mom had to have a 'talk' with me today. She had insisted we go clothes shopping again. Right now I was covering my eyes as we went down the road. My head felt as if it was going to explode and I was trying not to puke all over the windshield. Morning light was always the brightest.

"What were you doing in his room?" She asked, obviously trying not to blow up.

"I don't know, sleeping?" I wasn't in the best mood, as you can tell.

"Max, I'm serious."

"I am too! I was freaking drunk! Do you seriously think I remember anything?" I yelled.

"What made you think it was okay to drink? I mean, what came over you?" She questioned.

She seriously did not know what kind of ground she was stepping on. It was all I could do not to explode into tears right now. "I don't know." I said quickly.

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have done it. Why did you do that?"

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. "I thought it would help." I said in the tiniest of voices.

"Help _what?_" She pressed.

"Let me out of the car!" I yelled, pulling at the handle. She had the stupid lock thing that wouldn't let me unlock it myself.

"Max."

"Mom, just stop okay?" I could feel the tears swelling up in the back of my eyes.

She sighed. "Fine. But you're not to leave the house for a week. I'm going to keep you on a tight leash from now on." She said sternly.

"Okay. Fine." I looked out the window, and we pulled into the mall.

After going through about twenty stores, I couldn't do it anymore. I ran straight to the bathroom and vomited.

"Maybe you have a virus." Mom said as she handed me a travel sized bottle of mouthwash.

"I don't know." I wiped my mouth and groaned. "I have a headache…"

She looked at me worriedly and put her hand on my forehead. "Hm. No fever, but you feel a little warm. Let's run by Walgreens and get you something." I nodded and we drove across the street.

We walked in and she went one way while I walked over to the headache pills. I grabbed the extra strength and made my way through the 'female' section, when I saw something that made my stomach drop.

A pregnancy test.

The memories of the first time he…did that to me, and for what purpose, flooded my mind. The weird mood changes…the constant eating…my bloated stomach…vomiting every day. What else could cause it? Oh God…I cant breathe.

No. It's impossible. I'm just crazy…I'm just crazy. That's all.

"Max, where are you?" I heard Mom's voice and shoved the box back on the shelf. I pushed all thoughts out of my mind and shook my head.

"I'm over here." I went over to the check out where she was and handed her the medicine. She paid and we drove home.

**DUNNNN DUNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I know, I'm so evil. But I'm pretty sure if you paid attention to the rest of the story you'd know that. :3 And you can probably see why I'm not done with 28 now, huh? **

**Anywayyysss REVIEW! **


	28. Chapter 28

_**So…yeah… is Max pregnant with a rape baby? Or is she just insane? Dunnn Dunnn Dunnnnn idk…anywayysss REVIEW! (puppy eyes that I can't pull off) **_

_Three Days Later…_

Ever since the other day I can't stop thinking about that test… It's been eating away at me constantly . I've barely eaten anything, either. Fang keeps sending me these worried glances that I just shrug off. I mean, what if I really am pregnant? What the hell am I gonna do?

I was sitting on my bed biting the last of my fingernails off. It was close to midnight and I was exhausted, but I can't sleep. I think I've gotten maybe thirty minutes of sleep this whole time… I sighed and stood up, walking over to Fang's room.

"Fang." I pushed his side.

"Hmm?" He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't sleep…" I mumbled.

"Well you can stay in here." He offered. I nodded and laid a few inches beside him.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He yawned and rubbed my arm before turning over and drifting off to sleep. I closed my eyes and let silent tears fall. Tomorrow I would buy one… no matter how bad I don't want it to be true, I need to know for sure. I took a shaky breath and buried my face in the pillow.

_The next morning..._

I had gotten about two hours of sleep that night. A new record. It was around six a.m. now, so I figured I would fly to Wal-Mart before anyone woke up. I got out of the covers and went over to Fang's jeans to see if he had any money.

"What are you doing?" Came Fang's tired voice. Fuck.

"I um, I just don't feel good so I was gonna run to the store and get something, but I don't have any cash." I lied.

"Oh…here." He rolled and grabbed his wallet from the end table drawer. He took out a ten and handed it to me. (A/N idk how much pregnancy tests cost so…) "Maybe I should come with you." He started getting out of bed.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll come right back. Thirty minutes, tops." I sounded more panicked than I intended to…

"Max, I swear to God if you come back drunk-"

"I won't! I just feel like crap." I defended.

He gave me a stern look. "Thirty minutes, after that, I'm going straight to that guy's house and beating the shit out of him. And you better have not drunk _anything._"

"Okay. I promise." I ran over to my room and slipped on a hoodie before flying out my window. With every second pass, I got more and more nervous. I landed in the parking lot and took a deep breath. As I walked to the health section, I held on to the small hope that I _was _just crazy. I prayed to every deity I could think of to let it just be that…

I made it to the pregnancy tests and grabbed to one that looked easiest to use and went to the counter. The cashier looked at me awkwardly and I blushed and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding, and took off.

I let tears fall down my cheeks as I flew back, but changed my face to emotionless when I got home. Still no one was awake, so I wouldn't have to dodge anyone. Except Fang, who had waited in the living room. He greeted me, checked my breath and let me pass. Yeah, it irritated the shit out of me, too. That he couldn't trust me… though I didn't give him much reason too…so…

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and took the test. This one had to take five minutes, so I sat it on the counter and waited. Let me tell you, that was probably the longest five minutes of my life. I kept taking these weird squeaky, shaky, deep breaths that I couldn't control. I glanced down at the timer I set on my phone. Five seconds. Five fucking seconds and my life could completely freaking change! 5,4,3,2,1…

I picked up the test and covered it with my hand as I tried to calm myself down. Okay, Max, here we go… it's fine…you're just crazy… I looked at it and my heart froze.

_Positive. _

"Positive…?" I whispered to myself, not quite believing it yet. _Oh, God…I can't think…is that good or bad? Of course it's fucking bad! Oh my God…oh…my…fucking…God…_

"No… No!" I shoved it in my pocket and went into the hall, my vision blurred by tears. Fang was walking up to his room, so he met me.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with concern.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and shoved him, causing him to fall backwards. I ran in my room, but couldn't close the door. Fang kicked it in a few days ago, so I just threw everything off my dresser and pushed it in front of my door quickly before he made it to my room.

"Max, what's wrong?!" I heard him outside my door.

"I can't breathe…" I whispered as I fell to the floor. "Oh my god…" I covered my mouth and tried to calm my sobbing. I didn't want to wake anyone up… "Oh my god…"

"Max! Let me in!"

"Go the fuck away!" I shrieked and threw a picture frame at the door. It shattered and fell to pieces in the floor. I felt hot all of a sudden and pulled my hoodie off and threw it across the room. I clenched my fists and screamed into my knees. I somehow wound up on my feet and punching the shit out of the wall, shouting "This. Cannot. Fucking. Happen!" over and over.

I grabbed one of my boots from the floor and threw it through the window. "Max! What the hell?!" I heard Fang beating on my door as I just threw more stuff at it.

**FANG POV**

I was scared as shit. What the hell is her problem, and why is she mad at me? This was probably the worst break down yet, and I needed to help her. I let out a deep breath and went back to trying to push the door open. I could hear a few doors open and I saw some heads peek out. "Go to bed." I ordered and they understood.

"Go away!" She screamed and – I assume – threw something else.

I backed up and charged into the door and it flew open to reveal much shattered glass, a wall with multiple holes in it and a violently sobbing Max. "What happened?!" I asked as I stepped over the dresser.

"Why did you do that?! I told you to leave me alone!" She screeched and fell to the floor. I started walking towards her and kicked her hoodie by mistake, and something fell to the floor.

"What's that?" I bent over.

Her eyes grew wider than I had ever seen and her face went from angry to panicked. "No, stop!"

**MAX POV**

He saw it! No! He can't know… I tried to grab his arm, but he yanked it away and picked it up. I tried getting it away but it was too late. I could see his expression go from 'wait…what?' and then to 'oh my motherfucking god!' in a matter of seconds.

I heard his breath hitch and saw his jaw clench. "Max…?" His voice was gruff. I backed up against the wall and slid down into the floor. I nodded slowly and covered my face with my hands. I heard a noise as he dropped it and ran over. He got on his knees beside me and took my hand. He started to speak, but just closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he squeezed my hand.

**FANG POV**

Max, pregnant? And it's not even my fucking baby?! If I feel this terrible, then I cannot _imagine _what she must be feeling right now. I should have protected her…I should have done more than I did. I looked into her tear-filled eyes and saw more fear than I'd ever seen in any of the flock's eyes. Combined. I moved so I was sitting beside her and put the hand that wasn't holding hers over my eyes. I rubbed it across my face and looked at the ground. I refused to let tears fall as it would only make her feel worse.

Over a course of nearly twenty minutes, her crying stopped and I looked at her. "Fa-ang?" She sniffed.

"Yeah?" My voice was soft and worry-filled. I pushed the hair from her red eyes with my other hand.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked and squeezed her eyes shut. She put her forehead on my arm and scooted closer to me.

"…I don't know. But don't worry okay? We'll figure something out…" I answered honestly. I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head.

"I'm … I'm scared, Fang." She confessed and more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I know, sweetie. Just…don't cry, please? Please don't cry." I moved so I was crouched in front of her. "Look at me, honey. You're not in this alone, okay? You know that, right?" I kissed her hand softly.

She nodded. "I can't help it… I just… I can't-" She jumped as her mom appeared in the doorway.

"What HAPPENED in here?" Dr. M questioned.

Max looked at me with pleading eyes and I stood and went to try and shoo her mom away. "Um…I think you should go." I said quietly.

"Fang, what's wrong with her? And what happened to her room?"

"She uh… freaked out…like … a lot." I said, not entirely lying.

"That better be fixed by tomorrow, or you're both grounded." She said sternly and walked off. Hm. That was easier than I thought. I walked back over to Max, who had made her way to the bed.

"Thanks…" She whispered, jaw clenched. I could tell by her expression and the amount of tears falling from her eyes that she was deep in thought.

I laid on the opposite side of the bed facing her. "I love you, Max. I really, really do." I said quietly, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I looked right into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I l-love you too…" She whimpered. She slowly moved closer to me and buried her face in my chest, clutching my shirt as if it were her last breath.

I wrapped my arm around her, hoping she wouldn't get scared. She didn't, she only got closer and began to sob again. I kissed her forehead and held her close to me. Her crying slowed and her muscles relaxed as she went to sleep.

**Person: YOU MADE MAX PREGNANT I HATE YOU! (hits me repeatedly)**

**Me: Agh! Stop hitting me you crazy person! It goes with the fucking plot! (stabs crazy person)**

**The end.**

**Anyways… yeah. I bet a hundred virtual gummi bears you knew that'd happen. :D cause I hint too much… oh well. :D ****If you're not TOO mad at me (if you are at all…) will you pwease recommend me a good fast song? Somewhere around the rock genre… yeah.**

**OH! And EmberFall, I forgot to put my thanks for the other one in previous chapters! Sorry! And again, I like it a lot! You know good music… *high five***

**And QueenFan16… you owe me a hundred virtual gummi bears now… just saying :P**

**:D REVIEW! YEAH! **

**Oh and the 'the end' wasn't for the story…just in case you got confused. I will be posting more chapters :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**WOOOOOO! NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY! Yeah…. So… read and review… :D**

**FANG POV**

It's been about three hours since Max went to sleep. I'd been racking my brain about what I should do about Max. I shook my head and untangled myself from her. I began to clean her room, because she didn't need Dr. M chewing her out and putting any more pressure on her.

I grabbed the pregnancy test and wrapped it in paper towels and duct tape before shoving it in a trash bag. I pushed the dresser back against the wall and shoved all the clothes back inside it. I put all the broken glass in a trash bag and took it downstairs.

"Dude, _what happened _to Max this morning?" Iggy asked as I walked into the kitchen.

My face fell and I remembered he could see so I turned to the fridge. "Nightmare?" I sort of asked.

"Oh. Well what do you guys want for breakfast?" He began to crack eggs in a bowl.

"Anything." I trudged back upstairs to check on Max before going to get a shower and get us breakfast. After I piled two plates full of bacon and eggs I took them to her room and sat them on the desk. I started digging in when she woke up.

"Morning." I gave a small, sympathetic smile. "Iggy made breakfast." I held hers out.

She looked at it and shook her head, before slowly sitting up. _Whoa… Max _never _rejected food._ I sat the plate back on the desk and she rolled over and stared at the wall.

"Okay…You want something to drink?" I asked slowly.

She only shook her head so I walked over and sat beside her. She seemed to want me there because she snuggled up to me and I rubbed her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _What kind of a stupid question is that? Damn it, Fang._

**MAX POV**

_Of course _I'm not okay! Oh, wait! Yeah I am. I'm only gonna have a baby with an eraser who raped me nearly a hundred times! WOO! Hell, I don't even know if it's his. There were, what? Six other guys there? I only shrugged because, I was afraid that if I spoke I would cry again. And believe it or not, I'm tored of crying everyday.

He sighed and patted my shoulder. "Maybe…we should tell them." He said hesitantly.

I looked up at him. "What?" my voice was hoarse and shaky.

"I mean, not like..now, but soon."

"No." I laid my head back down.

"I know you're scared, Max. And I get it. Cause I am too, but we have to tell them sometime." He said softly.

"Whyyy?" I whined.

"…Well it isn't something we can hide for very long." He wrapped his arms around me as I sat up.

I hated that he was right. "I know…" I laid my head on his shoulder and gave in to the urge to cry.

-line break-

**FANG POV**

"What's wrong with Max?" Gazzy asked as I walked down the stairs. Max had gone back to sleep and I was thirsty, so. I planned to just grab a water and run back upstairs.

I hesitated. I should have known they'd ask questions. "I think she's just having a hard time…" I glared at Angel so she'd know not to read my mind. She got a stubborn look, but didn't.

"Will she get better?" Nudge asked while playing with her hair.

"Yeah." I said absently. It was about three now, so I decided maybe Max was hungry. I made her favorite: Leftover meat lovers pizza with about ten cookies on the side. I walked into her room to see her crying silently as she sat against the wall with the least amount of holes.

"Hey Sweetie." I'd been using that word a lot lately…it's not something I'd do for just anyone.

She looked at me and then back at the floor.

"I made you a sandwich. You didn't eat breakfast so I thought you'd be hungry?" I sat in front of her and held out the plate.

"A little…" She took a small bite of a cookie and sat it down. She winced and stood up.

"What happened?" I jumped up as she put her hand over her mouth and I led her to the bathroom. I held her hair and rubbed her back while she vomited.

"Well at least we know where it's coming from." She muttered.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as we walked back to her room and she snuggled up under the covers. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down. After that she cuddled up to me as she cried silently. I wrapped my arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

How the hell am I supposed to get her through this?

**MAX POV**

Fang was asleep now, his arms still around me. I wonder how _he _feels about this… I mean, it's not _his _baby. It's not like I cheated or anything, but this was probably worse. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I needed a shower.

"MAX!" Angel stopped me in the hall.

She smiled brightly at me and I smiled back. "Hey." I picked her up and she seemed surprised, but responded.

"We can hug you now?" Nudge's face lit up when she saw us.

I laughed awkwardly and put Angel down. It shouldn't be awkward around the flock… We should be on the run together. We should all be happy and eating chocolate chip cookies…

She ran over and hugged me tightly. "I can't breathe…" I smiled and pushed her a little.

"Oh…sorry." She smiled and let go. "I just haven't hugged you in so long! I used to hug you every day!"

I looked down. "…I know." She hugged me again before I went into the bathroom.

I looked at my face. It was all puffy. My eyes were red and had dark circles under them. Not to mention my hair… it was greasy and frizzy and matted. I ran a brush through it. (only took all of 20 minutes…) After that I took off my shirt. My stomach wasn't _that_ big. Yet. It was only poked out maybe an inch more than normal. I looked down at it and I could feel myself tearing up. I don't _want _ this baby. I really don't. I sighed and finished getting dressed before getting in the shower.

-line break-

I walked back into my room to see Fang just now waking up.

"Hey…you get a shower?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"No I'm soaking wet in a towel for the fun of it." I said sarcastically.

His eyebrow raised, but he grinned and got up to walk out. I turned to my closet and through on a tank top and some sweat pants. I sat on my bed and tried to turn on my TV. When it wouldn't I felt anger making its way into my brain, so I stormed downstairs.

"Faaanng!" I called.

"Hmm?" He said walking out of the hall sipping his coke.

"What did you do to my TV?" I demanded, hands on hips.

"_You _threw it off the dresser." He defended, but put his arm around me. I heard Dylan chuckle as he walked through.

"Burn…" Total muttered as he jumped up into the arm chair.

"I'm watching TV in your room then." I said, glaring at Total who only shrugged. As best as a dog can, anyway.

"Whatever." Fang muttered as we walked upstairs.

**Kind of a crappy ending, but yeah… .-. sowwy. **

**Ideas on how the flock/ella/dr m should react to Max and Fang telling them this? I have one, but if yours is better I'll use it. Or incorporate it somehow. **

**They should tell them sometime in the next couple of chapters…I guess. **

**ALSO! Someone has brought to my attention that I didn't give you my twitter username… I should be blonde, I'm telling you. Anyway its FFCareFree01**

**REVIEW! And follow me :D (if you want to get updates btwn chapters… and random retweets from bvb members…)**


	30. Chapter 30

_**MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 29! I REMOVED THE AN AND REPLACED IT WITH CHAPTER 29! SORRY IF YOU MISSED IT...D: ! **_

**EARLY UPDATE! YEAH! (sort of) Okay, so this is actually pretty early, compared to last time... but I had extra time to write. It's a little uneventful...sowwy... :S But still ^^**

**OH! And just because you love me, you should go listen to Everybody's Fool, and Taking Over Me by Evanescence. And leave feedback on your thoughts. I need to know that I'm not the only one who likes them! They're amazing! And Amy Lee is definatley my girl crush. :P (if I was gay...but I'm not...so)**

_Three Weeks Later… _

"_Do what I say!" He roared and hit me again. I was chained to the wall and Blade was trying to get a reaction from me. My back was still bleeding where my wings used to be and I had multiple cuts on my stomach. I was breathing heavily and trying to escape. My clothes were ripped and my shirt was about to fall off.I only winced as one of his 'minions' scraped a knife across my leg. They wouldn't break me this time. No way._

_Or so I thought._

_They did something I never thought they would do. They brought in Fang. His mouth was taped and he had chains around the entire length of his body. Minus his shoulders up. They dropped him with a loud 'crash' and I saw him wince as he struggled to get free._

"_You gonna do what I say now?" I hesitated. He _had _to be bluffing. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to his two thugs and they grabbed bats and started pounding them on Fang. I heard his muffled cry of pain around the tenth hit._

'_Stop!" I cried. It was one thing to mess with me, but with my family? Oh hell no. "I'll do what you want." Pathetic defense on my part, but what more could I do, chained to a wall? He raised his hand and they immediately stopped. It was silent except for Fang's hard breathing. _

_He grinned. "I wanna hear you scream." He cocked his head._

_I was a little surprised/confused by that. I kind of thought he would just rape me again. "What kind of drugs are you on? This isn't a movie, creep." I rolled my eyes and his expression changed to rage._

_In the next second a bat collided into my stomach. I was so caught off guard that instead of holding it in, I screamed and started couching. I gasped for air like a fish out of water. And then somehow I wound up on the floor no longer restricted by chains. They were throwing large glass vases that shattered and stuck in my skin. I was trying to stand, while blocking them, but they only hit me with iron rods. I cried as I tried to get away, but there was no point. I could hear Fang yelling in the background, which only made them hit me harder._

_After a few minutes the beating subsided and I looked up to see Blade – fully morphed – lunging straight for me. I've never been more afraid of an eraser before. _

**FANG POV**

_Ahh…stress free dream land…happy crap…flying…no erasers…all you can eat buffet catered by Iggy…Making out with Max…Max screaming…_

_Wait._

_Max screaming? What the fuck dream land?!_

My eyes flew open to reveal that Max really was screaming. Loud. I ran quickly over to her room. "Max!" I yelled and threw her door open. She was flailing around, but seemed to still be sleeping.

"Who do we kill?!" Iggy and Gazzy asked at the same time as they ran through the door.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" Dr. M ran in holding the phone, apparently expecting an intruder.

"Max, wake up!" I shook her shoulder a little. Five minutes later she bolted upright holding her chest.

"No!" She gasped.

"It's okay. You're at home." Said as calmly as I could. She scared the shit out of me...

"Fang?" She began to inspect my clothes or something.

"Yeah…what are you doing?" I moved her hands. She shook her head and covered her eyes.

"Go away." She ordered to everyone, but took my hand. When they were gone, she started crying.

"You're safe, honey." I whispered.

She swallowed and stood up. She made her way over to the mirror and lifted her shirt up. She looked at her wings again and finished her inspection. She sank to the floor. "It was so real…" She whispered.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned into me. I could feel her heartbeat going 90 miles an hour as she tried to calm herself.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, Fang. I don't wanna be pregnant, I don't wanna have these dreams…I just don't wanna be here anymore…" She moaned into my chest. The mention of the pregnancy shocked me a little. About two weeks ago we had decided not to mention it until absolutely necessary. I held her closer and kissed her head. When she drifted to sleep, I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down and covered her up, before drifting off to sleep myself. I have to figure something out…

**MAX POV**

Apparently I'm broken or something, because as soon as I woke up Mom came in my room and said: "Come on, Max! We're taking you to the doctor to fix you." I scoffed and tried to refuse, but she knows my weakness. Chocolate chip cookies. Plus maybe if I did this I _would _get better. I pulled off my tank top, because it was tight and you could kind of tell I was pregnant now. I settled for Fang's shirt again and we left.

-line break-

"If you would step on the scale please." The nurse said. I did so and she muttered "110" Damn, I don't think I've ever been over 95 pounds…

I was led to a room with three chairs. Mom came in after me. "The doctor will be right with you." She muttered and closed the door. I began to get really claustrophobic and had to look out the window just to keep myself from having a hysterical freak out. Then there was a knock on the door and a man walked in.

"Ms. Ride?" He looked up from his clipboard and smiled.

"Yeah…" I looked away. The smell of antiseptic was driving me crazy.

"You're here for…night terrors. Correct?" he asked and sat on the rolly stool.

I nodded.

"Any other symptoms before I go on?"

"She's been very…sad lately. She cries and rarely leaves her room. She tried…to commit suicide once…that I know of." Mom added. I glared at her, but she skillfully ignored it.

"I see." He wrote something down on his clipboard and looked back up. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since she got back."

"From where?"

"I don't know…" She looked at me.

I hesitated. "The school." I muttered.

His face softened. "I see. I've heard of that place. Did they…experiment on you? What exactly happened there?"

My jaw clenched and I brought my knees to my chest as sort of a barrier. I didn't say anything else. I couldn't if I wanted to. These people don't get that it's something that I don't wanna talk about. Ever again. It's not like I try to cry and scream! I don't try to kill myself! I don't even know that I did it until after it happens.

"She won't tell anyone." Mom sighed. "She gets mad or sad… She runs off when you ask her. Then Fang, her boyfriend, yells at me. I don't know how to handle her anymore."

He nodded and continued to question her. He finally came to the conclusion that I'm going through depression. Psh. What the fuck ever. He prescribed me some kind of medication that I can't pronounce. (A/N or spell…) I have to take one every morning and night with food.

"This is a three month prescription, but I want you to come back in two weeks to tell me if it works. Earlier if you need to." Mom agreed and we left.

**REVIEW MUTHAFUCKAAA! _And again, you can follow me at FFCareFree01. I have ONE follower...So I dont really tweet often, but once I get followers I'd be happy to_**

**:D **


	31. Chapter 31

**UPDATE! Because I love you :P**

**YES OMFG YES DR M WILL FRIKING FIND OUT SOON OMG! NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! D: **

So far so good with this new medication I guess… I'd tried to refuse taking it, but Mom bribed Angel to mind control me. I could have sworn it didn't work on me… Anyways I've been in a relatively good mood the past few days and I've been able to participate in normal-ish family stuff. And Fang hasn't been up my ass as much, so that's a plus.

"Max!" Nudge ran in and I looked up from my card game with Gazzy.

"What?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me upstairs.

"Hey we weren't finished!" Gazzy whined.

"You win! I had nothing, anyway." I assured.

We entered her room. "You're going to the mall with me, Ella, and Iggy. " She grabbed a brush and started fixing her hair.

"Okay…why?"

"Because it's her birthday and she wanted you to go, because you're normal now." She smiled a little, obviously not meaning to say that. I probably would have been offended, had it not been true.

"Okay. I'm gonna go change." She nodded and I went to my room. I was wearing a stained white t-shirt and gym shorts and even _I _won't go out in public like that… most of the time.

I started to pull up my shirt. "Hey." Fang said suddenly appearing on my bed.

"Shit! You scared me! What the hell?" I yanked my shirt back on and crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't have said anything, but I figured that you get mad if I saw your boobs." He said simply, shrugging.

I sighed and turned around. I grabbed a tank top and slipped it on. I kept turning side to side to see if I looked pregnant. If I did, I didn't want them knowing yet… I'm still not ready to say anything. I bit my lip as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Why do I have to think about this? Isn't there some sort of shock thing that can erase memories? I don't know I was shocked pretty hard when…Blade had me… it probably wouldn't work.

"What are you doing?" Fang looked up from his laptop a few minutes later.

I didn't answer him for a minute. "Can you tell?" I whispered.

"What?" He stood up and stretched.

"Like…do I have a bump?" I asked and pulled my shirt up a little.

His face got softer and he looked at my stomach for a second. "No… I think you're just a little paranoid."

I looked down. "Okay… will you go to the mall with me? Nudge and Ella are making me go." I ended up shoving a Black Veil Brides t-shirt on anyway, just in case. (A/N aha… :3)

"…Fine." He muttered and we met Ella and everyone at her car. Iggy was trying to give her a birthday 'spanking' as she giggled and ran away.

-line break-

We arrived at the mall and went in. Nudge was obsessing over some guy at Macy's and demanding that we go in. I'll admit that I was being slightly over protective. But only slightly.

"You're only fourteen!" I snapped. "That guy has to be, what? Twenty?!"

"Oh come on! He's probably only two years older than me! Max, please?" She gave those stupid bambi eyes, as we walked.

"No."

"I'm the only one here with no date! Please?"

"No."

"But he's beautiful…" She whined.

"No."

"Come on… Max? I'll buy you something."

"No."

"You might wanna leave her alone…she might explode." Fang muttered. I elbowed him in the side and Iggy chuckled behind me.

"Please? Max, I just wanna flirt a little. Please? Please? Please?" She pushed, ignoring Fang's warning.

"Nope." I said. She huffed. But she was over it as soon as we walked into some clothing store.

"OMG! These are so cute!" She held up a pair of bright pink skinny jeans. Ugh.

"Uh huh…" I walked out of the store and sat on one of the waiting bench with Fang.

"Having fun?" Fang asked.

"Tons…" I grinned. It was kind of nice not to be freaking out right now…

"Maybe we could go to the food place? I'm hungry." Fang said.

We got up and started walking. "They have pizza right?"

"Mhm."

I decided that he would order the food and I would find a table. When I found one, some girl with a baby came up to me.

"Can you watch this? Thanks." She handed me her baby and walked off!

"What the- ?!" She was a fast little shit. She was gone before I had time to react. She didn't look to be but fifteen. I looked down at the baby who had since drooled on my arm. "Is she your mom? She's not a very good one. No doubt." I was holding him out like a bag of garbage, so I shifted to where he seemed comfortable.

"Where did you get that?!" Fang walked up with two large pizzas. He looked _freaked out. _Even for Fang.

"Some b- wait." I sat down at covered the baby's ears. "Some bitch just handed him to me and ran off! What do I do with him?" I grabbed a napkin and wiped the drool off of his face and my arm.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah." The baby made … well, baby noises. "What? I bet you're trying to cuss her out, right? I would be, too. I can't believe she did that! I could have been a murderer or something." I looked up at Fang who was grinning. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He attempted to look emotionless, but for once, failed.

"What?" I asked again, bouncing the baby on my knee.

He paused. "You're just gonna be a good Mom, is all." He said, almost inaudibly.

I blushed. A _mom_. I'm gonna be a fucking _mom. _How did I not realize this sooner? No clue. But as soon as I thought that, tears started pouring down my face.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have one of these…" I said.

He frowned and rubbed my back. "I know. Me either."

"Where do I put it?" I asked, referring to the one I was holding.

"The lost and found?" Fang guessed as an old lady hurried up to us.

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe her! I'm so sorry! Come here John." She took the baby and smiled. I saw the girl out of the corner of my eye. "Nadine! Na- You get your ass back here!" She yelled walking off. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"She cursed in front of the baby!" I yelled, wiping my cheeks.

Fang chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"I have no faith in humanity anymore." I grabbed a piece of pizza and took a huge bite. I mean, how often does a woman leave her baby with a total stranger? My god…

-line break-

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you tell us you left?" Ella asked, walking up to us with at least eight bags of stuff. We had finished the pizza and made our way to where we left everyone.

"We got hungry." I said.

She grinned as Iggy went into the kitchen store thingy for new pots and she and Nudge proceeded to show me all the clothes they got.

**GUESS WHAT?! I had my first wreck today! *sarcasm* YAAAYYYY! Apparently when a guy is on the wrong side of the road and you stop, but he keeps going, it doesnt end well... so yeah... **

**I cried like a fucking baby, but my mom didnt completley murder me, so. But it wasnt even my fault which is what made her less mad at me, I guess... :/ but whatever. We have no car now and I'll be walking to the library now! So that's another obstacle... but I love you all so I'll deal with it :D**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**HAAYYY ^^ Okay, a few tips: Airbags hurt. A-fucking-lot. Paramore is awesome. Walking in 80-something degree weather with no water bottle is dumb as hell. **

**That is all. Now you may read the rest of my A/N**

**Thanks for the cookies, SpookyRemotes. :D And yes, Emberfall… I believe fates are going against me D: But oh well! Annnddd WithoutWings: Honestly, I've thought about discontinuing the story due to my 'obstacles'… but I know how disappointing it is when you follow a story and the author just up and stops writing. So I don't plan on doing that. Plus, with the walking I get more time away from home ^^ So yay!**

**Anywayssssss read and review! :D**

I still can't get over the fact that the girl just left her baby with me! Granted, it was only for like, five minutes, it's still a big deal.

"And the freaking lady cussed! In front of the baby!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Ella laughed. "Don't worry Max. You and Fang will have a cute little baby one day and no one will curse in front of it."

I looked down and felt Fang tense up beside me. He and I both knew I was likely to explode at any moment. The mention of me and Fang having a baby hurt, even though she didn't know it, it made me want to murder her in the face. Fang squeezed my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"Yeah…maybe it could have brow and black wings." Gazzy said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Brown and black don't match. They'd have to be black and white…" Nudge laughed.

"You could name it Celeste!" Angel held up the bear and Iggy laughed.

"Stop." Fang said. I looked up at him and saw that his jaw was clenched and he was glaring at no one in particular.

**FANG POV**

Why must they torture me? I seriously hate this. They keep talking about me and Max having a baby, but no. Max and her fucking rapist are having a baby. No part of me had anything to do with it.

"Stop." I said.

Max studied my face and put her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"Go wait downstairs with everyone." Max muttered.

"Okay…why?"

"Just do it!" She snapped. They nodded and did so.

"What are you doing?" I asked when they left.

"…We're gonna tell them." She muttered.

"What?" I was surprised. I didn't think she'd do this so soon. Hell, I thought I'd have to make her.

"I wanna get it over with." She shook her head. "God…I just…It's too hard. I can't…ugh…" She put her forehead on her knees.

"If it helps I'll do the talking." I comforted. She hesitated, but nodded.

-line break-

I went downstairs after I calmed Max down to see if everyone was in there.

"What are we doing?" Dylan asked.

"Just wait here." I said, going back upstairs.

"Are they in there?"

I nodded.

She pressed her lips together and looked away. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "Let's do it before I change my mind." She patted her legs and stood up.

We walked slowly down stairs to see Total and Akila trotting in the room. "I have to get a bath, so make whatever this is quick.

I opened my mouth to speak, but found it harder than usual. I was about to tell everyone that Max was pregnant. Apparently, I'm just now realizing it. Hm. "Uh…" I coughed a little. Max seemed to understand and took my hand.

Dr. M raised an eyebrow. Oh crap…

"Um… so Max…" I looked at her and she was tapping her foot nervously and looking at the floor. It's like removing a band-aid: The faster the less painful. I took a deep breath and forced myself to continue. "Max is pregnant." I winced, as well as Max herself, as soon as I said it.

I looked at everyone. The flock was a mix between confused and happy, Total had this smug look that was like 'you crazy kids' which irritated the piss out of me, and Dylan looked _pissed. _But Dr. M was _stone faced. _And she's usually GREAT at showing her emotions. It was almost as if she expected it. Was I scared? A little.

After a second, she spoke up. "You got my _seventeen _year old daughter pregnant?" She asked slowly. Ella reached down and took the phone book from her hand.

Now one of two things could happen here: 1) I could yell "What?! No!" but that would require telling her how this _really _happened. And I love Max, and she doesn't wanna do that, so I have to go with the much more painful number two: looking down (unintentionally) and whispering "Yeah."

It got all awkward silence like after that. I'm assuming Angel read my mind, because she was the first to cry.

"Oh no…" She ran over and hugged Max around the waist. The rest of the Flock and Ella just went over to Max and Dylan left the room.

**MAX POV**

"I can't believe it! Oh…" Nudge hugged me really tight.

"Damn…" Iggy muttered, his jaw clenched.

"So…you're gonna have…that guys baby?" Gazzy asked, whispering the last part.

"I guess…" I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry…" Ella said, before crying herself and hugging me. Surprisingly, I was the only one not to cry. Only the three girls hugging me. I don't know where Dylan went, but he probably got all whiny. So whatever.

"Are you going to get a job?! Buy a house!? You did that! You have to support her!" I looke dup to see Mom yelling at Fang.

"Ye- Ow!" She freaking hit him with a book!

"Mom!" I untangled myself and went over to her.

"I should rip you testicles off!" She yelled. Fangs eyes got wide, because we both knew she could do that. Being a vet and all.

"I…uh…" Fang stuttered and blocked the book. "Jeez lady!"

"Stop!" I screamed. I yanked the book from her and threw into a window. How dare she hit Fang?! He did nothing wrong! Fang and her both looked at me. That was the first time I had yelled at her. "Stop." I said again.

"Max-" Mom started.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I growled and pulled Fang upstairs. I plopped on the bed and crossed my arms.

"You didn't have to do that." Fang said, sitting beside me and burying his nose in my hair.

"So? You've done plenty of things for me that you didn't have to. Plus, you didn't even do anything wrong and she's in there hitting you with a book. Of all things." I sighed and leaned into Fang.

"Well…she doesn't really know that I didn't do anything wrong." He said, sighing.

"Are you saying I should tell her?" I glared at him.

"No! Just that there was a reason for the 'beating'."

I didn't say anything to that. He was right…dammit. I sighed and curled into his side. "I wish it was yours." I whimpered, finally letting my tears free.

He was silent for a minute. "It is."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"The baby's mine." He said as if we'd known it all along.

"No it isn't." I said, shaking my head. I was confused as hell.

"Yeah it is. I don't care if I'm not the biological father. The baby is mine. End of story." He sounded almost angry.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah…" I loved how he was already taking responsibility for a child that wasn't his. That was barely even mine, even. It made me feel a lot better about all of this. I knew he wouldn't just disown the baby because of who the father really is. He _was _the father now.

He rolled over. "I'm sleeping in here tonight I'm lazy." He said, burying his face in the pillow. I smiled and snuggled into him. He put his arm around me and we both drifted to sleep.

**SO DR. M KNOWS NOW! YAY! :D **

**Also, I apologize for any extra typos that may be in the more recent chapters, but I only have one day to edit it, due to my writing on paper and all… and I have the worlds worst handwriting… so…**

**Anyways… what happens next? I don't know! I have to stop typing now I guess so I can leave and not be late for my shit job! YAY!**

**:D REVIEWWWWW **


	33. Chapter 33

**HAAAYYYYY GUYS! **

**One: I can totally see Iggy singing Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off (yes that is only one song) by Panic! At the disco. So yeah.**

**Ummm… Emberfall! OMG! That review was so sweet :) made me fell all better. **

**And to everyone else: I LOVE YOU! :D THANKS!**

**Annnnddd… pros of having a boyfriend: Someone to talk to. (and kiss :3) Less angriness…. More time away from home. Someone to buy me things.**

**Cons: he wont stop pinching my butt every five seconds…in front of my mom….of all people…. (angry face) horny little turd :P (yes, I am a virgin….jeez.) **

"Hey Max…" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Max, wake up." They said softly.

"Mmmm…" I groaned and turned in Fang's arms. Of course the first time I have a _good _dream someone interrupts it. I groggily opened my eyes.

"Are you awake?" it was Ella.

"What?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"Mom wants to take you somewhere. She said she would have come in here herself, but didn't for fear of murdering Fang."

"Huh? …Oh." I remembered telling everyone about my pregnancy yesterday. Crap. "Where is she taking me?" I asked as I stood up. Fang stirred and opened his eyes.

"I don't know, she just said to wake you up. Hey Fang." She smiled softly, knowing this thing was hard on him, too.

Nodding, he yawned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing?" He asked as I slipped his hoodie over my tank top.

"Mom's taking me somewhere apparently." I shrugged as Ella walked out.

"Should I come?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He always looked so tired…

"No. Just stop worrying about me for like, two seconds will you? God." I drug a brush through the knots in my hair and threw it up into a bun.

"Sorry?"

"Just get some sleep while I'm gone. You never sleep." He grinned and kissed my forehead before I left.

-line break-

"Where are we going?" I asked for the third time as we drove down the road. We were in a part of the city I never saw before.

Mom sighed; her jaw had been clenched the whole time, but she finally spoke. "The doctor."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting you checked out, seeing if you really are pregnant."

"Shouldn't Fang be here then?"

"Nope."

I glared at her, but again she ignored it.

"How…" She paused. "You're seventeen Max…" she whispered, shaking her head.

I scoffed. "I had no idea…"

"How can you even joke about this? You're going to be a _mother, _Max. A mom. What we're you thinking?"

Someone get me out of this basement! "I don't know." I said tightly.

"How could you screw up this way?!"

I was tied to a table, for one. "I don't know."

"You can't just not know, Max. You were there."

"Barely…" I muttered.

"What?"

I shook my head and she wiped a few tears of her cheeks as we pulled in.

**FANG POV**

I did what Max said, I slept. But only for another hour, cause I was hungry. I rummaged through the fridge for something, and when I had no luck, I sat at the bar and grabbed and apple. Maybe telling her about Max the day before she goes grocery shopping wasn't the best idea…

"Hey man." Iggy said as he walked in.

"Hey." I stretched and put the fruit back. I'm a guy… I need meat…

"Max still asleep?"

"No, her mom took her somewhere. I don't know." I sighed.

"Ah." He patted my back. "Look, I'm real sorry, man. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

I nodded and went into the living room. Dylan was in there and when he saw me he huffed and grabbed his phone. I rolled my eyes and turned on the TV. Immature little ass.

**MAX POV**

The doctor there was really nice. I appreciated this, due to the amount of awkwardness I was feeling. I also liked the fact that she was a girl. After she took the 'specimen' to get examined, she let Mom in to wait for the results with me. It was cold as hell, and I kicked myself for choosing to wear shorts. I pulled the oversized hoodie over my knees and Mom sighed.

"I wish you'd take that damned thing off."

I glanced at her. "Why? What could _possibly _be wrong with it?"

She just shook her head as the doctor walked in. "Ma'am?" She smiled brightly. "Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Mom stood up and left the room. Why was she such a baby? God.

The lady's smile faded, but it came back quickly. "Congratulations!" She said again. "Any questions? Concerns?"

I thought of something. "Um… I was drinking… will that… uh, is that bad?" I asked, not looking at her.

She sat down. "How often did you drink?"

"I only did it twice." I said quickly.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago… I mean, I didn't know… and I was just…" I could feel tears making their way down my cheeks. I was suddenly filled with this overwhelming sense of love and over protectiveness for this little person growing in my belly. I didn't want anything to hurt him/her.

"No no no. It's okay. If it was that early on, then you shouldn't have anything to worry about." She put her hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed and nodded. "How far along am I?"

"Almost 12 weeks." She smiled again. "Would you like your first ultrasound today?"

I thought about that. "Uh…no I'd rather Fang, the dad, to be here. Can I do that?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"When do I get the bump?"

You should get it in the next week, if you don't already have one." She lifted my shirt. "Yeah, you're showing a little."

"Oh."

-line break-

Fang looked up from the TV when I walked through the door with Mom. She glanced at him and walked right back out. I heard her start the car and leave. I rolled my eyes and sat between Fang and Dylan, who sighed and crossed his arms.

"Where'd you go?" Fang asked as I grabbed his arm and put it around me.

"The doctor. I'm twelve weeks." I put my head on his chest.

"Ah."

"I get my first ultrasound in two days. I wanted to wait so you could be there."

He only rubbed his hand up my back.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the household made their way in for a movie. I heard a car door shut and assumed Mom was home.

"These are for you." She took something out of the bag and shoved it in Fang's hand. Condoms. Fucking condoms.

"Mom!" I gave her a 'what the fuck?!' look.

"Maybe you'll use them next time."

Fang was reed-faced and his mouth was open slightly. The flock all had similar reactions. Everyone was staring at her. And then the box. And then her. Except for Dylan who was holding back laughter. I wnted to smack him in the face. With a chair.

"Mom, are you serious? You really just did that?!" I got up and grabbed the condoms. I threw them in the trash can in the kitchen. Fang as rubbing the back of his neck. That must have been humiliating… At that thought, I burst into tears and ran to my room. I'm a huge baby, I know.

**FANG POV**

Um… talk about embarrassing. Anyways, Max started crying so I went up to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into her knees when I walked in.

"For what?" I sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"You have to… do s-so much for me… and it's all my fault." She moved one of her hands and took mine.

"It's not your fault, Max. Stop saying that."

"She just d-did that in front of everyone! It was so unc-called for!" She cried. "She embarrassed the hell out of you. If I hadn't got knocked up, she wouldn't do that. I have to…tell her…" She shook her head.

"No. Don't do that. You don't want to Max and you're not gonna do it just for me. She didn't embarrass anyone but herself. The flock knows I'm not the father. They know she was way out of line. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop beating yourself up, Max. I hate it."

"What about Dylan?"

I scoffed. "I couldn't care less what he thinks of me."

"Okay…" She sniffed and curled into my arms. "Go to sleep."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"You never sleep. Just do it."

I sighed. "Fine."

**REVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW because you love me. :D**


	34. Chapter 34

_**OMG! I totally feel terrible. :( It's about to have 150 reviews and I can't double update. I'm sowwy :(**_

_**But anywaysssss…. Here's the new chapter. Something unexpected happens! :O (gasp)**_

_**Idk… This weather seriously needs to cool down, cos I don't live that close to the library T-T (dies of heat stroke while walking almost an hour)**_

_**But yeah, maybe next week itll cool off… I hope… **_

_**EmberFall! xDDD I found your review so funny for some reason :3 Thanks for making me laugh. **__**And Rochelle69, you made me laugh just because you chose '69' to put in your username… (I'm a perv, I know… :3) **__**and tiny72000, you're sweet :) I'm glad I made your day better. And to eveyone else, I love you all :D**_

_**My boyfriend says I remind him of a fairy cause my hair is black, my eyes are blue, and I have pale skin. But I don't like fairies! What do I do? D:**_

_**Anyways… read on :P (and review pwetty pwease)**_

_Two days later…_

Here I was, sitting on Angel's overly pinkified bed trying to come up with baby names. Well, not so much me, as Nudge, who has fallen in love with the idea of a new cute little baby running around. She's been raving all of three days about how she hopes it's a girl so she can have a baby sister. But Gazzy says otherwise. He already has a sister, and wants a brother. I pointed out that it would be considered a neice/nephew, since they were technically my brothers and sisters, but whatever.

"If it is a girl, you have to teach me how to be all girly so she doesn't hate me." I reminded her. Was I looking forward to that? No. But oh well.

"I will!" She smiled. "Maybe her name could be Jennifer…or Tiffany? Krystal is definitely out of the question because one day, I'm naming my little girl that. Maybe-"

"Nudge." Gazzy groaned. "And anyways, it's gonna be a boy. It's name will be… I don't know, like David or something…"

"No way! It's gonna be a gi-"

"I don't think I even find out the gender yet, guys. So hush."

"Max," Fang walked in while fixing his pockets. "Your mom said to get ready, the appointment's in a hour."

"Really?" I looked at my phone. 1:00. Oh. "She talked to you?"

Fang grinned. "Nah, she sent Iggy." I shook my head and went to get dressed.

-line break-

"-you be so irresponsible?! Getting my daughter pregnant?" Mom was lecturing Fang. Again. I was getting sick of it, and Fang was just acting oblivious, looking out the window.

"Okay, we get it. I screwed up. Just shut up about it!" I yelled.

"Excuse me? I am your mother and you will not talk to me that way. And you weren't the only one there, it takes two to make a baby!"

That was it, I snapped. "How do you even know Fang's the fucking father?!" I shouted.

"Max!" Fang said from the backseat.

"So what, you're a whore that sleeps with multiple men now?" She obviously didn't take me seriously. Which I guess wasn't a bad thing.

"Dr. Martinez!"

"Oh yeah, seven." I muttered. I closed my eyes in an attempt to push away all the memories, but you know. Fang sighed as she continued to lecture us. He rubbed my shoulder, but I was up front with Mom, and she glared, so he just sat back.

-line break-

"If you would just lay back Ms. Ride." The doctor said. Mom was sitting in the chair beside me, and Fang was against the wall.

"Fang?" He looked up when I said his name. "Come here." Mom sent me a look, but I ignored it. It was his baby too.

"I'm going to lift your shirt." This was the same doctor I had a few days ago, which was good. I liked her. "I told you you'd get a bump soon." She smiled. My stomach wasn't dramatically bigger, but you could tell it had grown.

"It won't hurt right?" I saw Fang smirk, so I elbowed him.

"Oh, no, but it'll be cold." She laughed. She wasn't lying either. When she put the blue gel on my stomach I shivered. "No, if you'll just look up here…" She gestured to a screen.

She started moving this thing around on my stomach and I grabbed Fang's hand. I looked up on the screen. It was nothing but black wavy lines! Oh no… I started wondering if there really was a baby there. What if my drinking HAD caused something to go wrong? Oh God, oh God, oh God. I looked at Fang to see if he was having the same trouble. He was just squinting at it.

"Where is it?" I asked, tearing up.

The doctor had a confused expression, but said, "Well, um…" She looked from me to Fang and grinned weakly.

Oh God. I murdered the baby! I started crying and Fang rubbed my shoulders.

"It's nothing bad!" She assured, "But I think we may have ourselves a set of twins here." She smiled.

I dropped Fang's hand. "Huh?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"…As in…two?" Fang, who had spoken for the first time since we've been here, asked. He looked like he was gonna puke. Literally.

I _actually did _though, because I had yet to have my morning sickness for the day. Great timing right?

"Well, I've never had that reaction before." The lady chuckled nervously as she handed me some mouthwash.

"Oh gosh…" Mom muttered.

I shook my head as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Ugh." Fang sat beside me and stared straight ahead with an 'oh shit' expression. Twins. _Twins?! _I can't catch a break, can I?

She pointed to the two fetuses –they looked like little peanuts floating around in my tummy! – and printed off a picture for us to keep and we went home.

-line break-

**FANG POV**

We walked in the front door and Max laid on the couch and curled up with a pillow. I don't blame her either. I sat in the arm chair and sighed. Twins, not one, but two. Fuck. This totally screws with my plan.

And yes, dark, silent, emotionless Fang has a plan that involves babies. Shut up.

Anyway, the plan was to have a boy first. Then in a few years, whenever Max and I are… I don't know, fixed again, we would have a little girl. Then in a few years when she started school, the boy would beat the shit out of whoever messed with her.

"You think about that stuff?" Max asked, now sitting up. I glanced at Angel, who had apparently transferred my thought to Max's head. Dammit.

"Angel…" I groaned.

"That's so cute." She said, looking down.

"What?" I am not cute! I don't even _say_ cute. The fuck?

Max laughed. "No! I love it! Big macho Fang being all 'fatherly'."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No."

She laughed again. What?! "It's so adorable, the look on your face right now!" She pulled put her phone to take a picture.

**MAX POV**

He threw the…throw pillow at me. "Max, no!"

He was so cute like this! Ugh. "Come here!" His face. Oh my gosh. Sigh. It was all un-Fang-like.

"No!" He started running upstairs when I pointed the camera at him again.

"Fang, come on!" I begged, giggling. "Just one picture."

"No." He tried to close the door, but I pushed through.

"Fang!" I laughed and shoved him on the bed. I straddled his waist and pointed the camera at his adorably irritated expression.

"Max, quit it!" He grinned a little as he covered his face with a pillow, since he couldn't move his legs.

"Fang."

"Nooo…" he whined. Whined! I'd never get over that. I grabbed the pillow, snapped the picture and got it.

"Yes!" I raised both of my fists in the air, because this was apparently a huge victory to me.

"Are you happy now?" He glared at me.

I only nodded, as I was still laughing.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Can you get off me now?"

"Guys!" Iggy ran in, "Ooh.. am I interrupting something?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I got off of Fang. "No, Ig." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Well…" I sensed a gay man impression coming on… "O! M! G!" I was right. He even did the jazz hands. "I have the most ah-ma-zing baby name EV-AR!"

Fang sat up beside me shaking his head.

"Are you ready?" I nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. Jeez. "Okay!" He paused, smiled big, and said: "Minimum Ride!" Ella, who had just walked up behind him, started choking on her Coke.

I grinned. "Wow."

"Get it? Cause it's the opposite of Maximum?"

"Ha, yeah, I got it, but-"

"It's twins!" Angel jumped up behind Iggy, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Is she serious?" Ella asked, and Iggy looked bummed that we couldn't use his name, now. We weren't going to anyway. So, yeah.

"Yeah… we go back in nine days to hear the heartbeats, and I think we find out the genders in two weeks. Much to Gazzy, and Nudges delay of course." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

She and I walked downstairs to talk about baby stuff.

**Sorry about the crappish ending, but I had no clue what to put next so…**

**(wonders whether or not I should change my pen to CareFree69)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Super awesome early chapter! OH YEAH! Why you may ask?**

**Because I got suspended for three days! Why you may ask again?**

**Because I kicked a teacher! Why you may ask a thi-**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**Okay…jeez. But anyways, yeah. I was walking down the hall and she got like **_**right**_** behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, so I like… turned around and kicked her feet out from under her… and when I saw who it was I went "Oh shit! Sorry!"And then my friend laughed her ass off. Oops. I seriously didn't know I could kick that hard…or maybe its cause she was wearing heels… But I have like…**_**serious **_**issues with people doing that. And she knew that which is why no charges were pressed, I guess. (can they do that?) but my mom pretty much murdered me when I got home so…**

**And she kinda doesn't really know I'm at the library right now… so I'll probably get murdered some more…but...yeah… **

"So _that's _how the heart beats sound?" I asked unsurely. It was sort of like an underwater sound… oh wait.

She laughed. "Yes, Max."

"But are you sure? Cause that really doesn't sound like a heartbeat." I pressed.

Fang smirked.

"Well what else would it be?" She smiled.

"THAT'S your biggest argument? It could be something bad and you're just saying 'well that's all it could be'?! What?" You say overreacting, I say hormones and over protectiveness.

"Max." Fang looked at me. "It's the heartbeat." He grinned.

"But-"

"It really is. I promise." She smiled again.

I huffed. "Well… when can you tell us the genders?" I tried to change the subject.

"You're scheduled to do that in five more days."

"Yeah, but I mean, what difference does five days make? Couldn't you just tell me today?" I asked. I reaallllyyy wanted to know.

She laughed. "I'm sorry."

"But why?"

"Because, it's too early. The baby needs to develop more. Five more days is the soonest we can actually do that." She said nicely.

"Oh." I said, defeated. "When do they start to kick?"

"Full of questions aren't we?" She chuckled. Fuck yes I am! Is she insane? "In a few weeks."

"Turn it off!" I cried, covering my face.

Nudge frowned, changing the channel. "Jeez, sorry it's just a commercial." There was an ad on about abortions and it made me upset. I remember hearing that aborted babies sometimes get sent to the school. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me if I hadn't been taken off my medicine due to 'interference with pregnancy'. So I get to be all hormonal! YAY!

"Max, shh. It's okay." Fang was there in seconds, rubbing my arm.

"Can't you just let me cry in peace?!" I whimpered.

He kissed my forehead and started to go upstairs.

I didn't think he'd actually leave! "Fang?"

"Hmm?" He turned around.

"Why did you go?" I wiped my nose.

"You told me to…" He grinned.

"So?"

He sighed and moved to sit beside me. I curled into his side and Nudge giggled. "You guys are too cute."

I rolled my eyes. Psh.

I looked down at my stomach and smiled. I can't really explain it. I mean, yeah, I probably shouldn't be excited that I'm gonna be a teen mom – by an eraser (I assume) no less – but for some odd reason I was happy. I was _excited. _There are little people in my belly! It's so cool… in a weird sort of way.

"What?" I had laughed a little and Fang was looking down at me.

"I don't know, I just…" I moved so I could lay my head in Fang's lap. "Should I be excited?"

"Totally!" Nudge butted in. "You get to be mommy. Hey, me and Ella want to throw you a baby shower, can we?"

Gross. "Yeah, sure."

"Seriously? Ella!" She jumped up and ran upstairs.

"Ugh." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Fang ran his hand over my stomach.

"I'm tired." I rolled so that I was facing his lower stomach.

"I see he has your face in his lap again." Mom said as she walked in, hands in hips.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I moved to a sitting position. Fang sighed and shook his head.

"Better."

"Mom, you're such an ass." I crossed my arms and glared at her. Fang glanced at me.

"You need to watch your language, I'm your mother."

"And she's your daughter and you treat her like trash." Fang surprised me by saying that. His face was hard and serious as he stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you used to be this, like, really nice person, but she makes one mistake, and you degrade her and make her feel like shit!" He was yelling now. At my mom. Has he ever yelled at my mom? Oh God… "You're seriously a bitch! She sits in her room and cries her eyes out because of you!"

She stared at him. I saw Angel and Gazzy poke their heads out from the kitchen.

"Get out." She said finally.

"What?" I asked in a smaller voice than I intended.

"You are no longer welcome in my home. I won't let you live here when you disrespect me like this. Much less, get my daughter pregnant. I want you gone in an hour. There are bags in the hall closet upstairs."

"Mom, you can't be serious! I _need _him here."

"I'm very serious."

"Whatever." Fang said and stalked upstairs.

"Fang!" I called. Oh my God! He wouldn't seriously leave would he?

**FANG POV**

So she wants to kick me out? Who cares? Maybe when I'm gone it'll be less stress on Max. I'm tired of her shit anyways. I threw open the closet door and grabbed a duffel bag. I wouldn't need much, I'm used to living in the streets. Whatever. I shoved some clothes and the last twelve dollars I had in it.

"You know you made Max upset?" Dylan glared at me as he walked in my room. Great. "She's down there all pissed off."

"Because that's my fault." I scoffed and continued packing random stuff I'd probably need. I turned my back to him. He thought _she _was pissed? Ha.

"None of this would have ever happened if-"

Oh here we go. Guess he wants to get punched.

"-you could just keep it in your pants!"

"You better shut up now, I'm in no mood." I fixed him with a deadly glare.

Dylan however just _had _to speak his mind. "I mean, what? You never heard of a condom?"

I clenched my jaw. _This close._

"You pretty much just ruined the rest of her life!"

I thought I was going to punch him. Nah, I gotta go and do something much worse.

"I'm not even the fucking father! Max was _raped!"_ I drew in a sharp breath as soon as I said it. I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Fang!" Max was in the doorway. Her eyes were big and her mouth was wide open.

I did not just do that.

Oh, God I didn't just do that.

Son of a mother fucking bitch!

"Max I-"

Her face crumpled and she ran out of the room.

**FANG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?**

**Yeah. **

**OMG! You Fight Me – Breaking Benjamin. Just… his voice…like…eargasm juice everywhere…. Omg…**

**Anywayyysss…. Review! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Worthless: A name I will never call another human being. Ever. I know how it feels. **

**Anyway.**

**I busted my ass, but I got it done. Another chapter! And I had to go back to school today, too. Everyone keeps asking me if I get abused, because I freaked out so badly. And the answer was always the same: NO! SHUT UP! I got detention for that. :/ Oh well. **

**Anywaysssss read and review :D**

I ran into my room and locked the door. Someone, please, tell me I'm dreaming. Please. Just for shits and giggles, I shoved my fist through the wall. Pain. Shit.

Oh, God. Why, Fang? Why? What the fuck is wrong with you?! I put my back to the door and slid down into a sobbing heap.

**FANG POV**

I was stunned. That _actually _just happened. God, I'm such a screw up.

"What…what do you mean that Max was…raped?" Dylan asked shakily.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Just shut up."

What do I do now? Either I go talk to Max, or I leave. I have to talk to Max. I can't _not _talk to her. I gotta go fix this.

"Fa-"

"Just shut up, okay? She didn't want you to know."

"So that baby…"

"Yeah. Now shut up." I walked out of the room.

**MAX POV**

"Max?" Fang's voice was soft outside the door.

"Go away." I whimpered, wiping the back of my hand on my jeans to get the blood off.

"I'm so, so sorry I didn-"

"Just go away!" I yelled.

"Ma-"

"Go!"

"Max, I'm re-"

"I don't wanna talk to you!" I cried.

"What's wrong with max?" I heard Angel outside the door. "Oh, Fang…" She sighed, reading his mind.

"Just go on, alright?" He said gently to her. "Max will you let me in?"

"No!" I wiped my nose on my sleeve. (ew).

I heard Fang sigh. "I love you, Max."

"Fuck you, Fang."

"Max I-"

"Didn't you get kicked out or something?!" I snapped.

It got quiet. He left. Good. Why would he do something like that? He _knows _I didn't want anyone to know. I mean, it's just so… so humiliating…and just plain out… dirty. I stood up and wiped off my face. I heard a click and looked up to see Fang coming through the window, a pleading look on his face.

"Max I-" _punch! _"Augh!" He stumbled backwards, holding his nose, looking at me in surprise.

"I told you to leave!" I shouted.

"I-ahh…" He hissed as he pressed his shirt to his bloody nose. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? The fact that you just betrayed the fuck out of me?!"

"I didn't mean to!" He defended as I shoved him backwards.

"Why would you do that?!"

He sighed sitting on the bed. "Max-wait." He held up his free hand as I drew back to hit him again. "I know that – that I was completely wrong to tell him that okay?"

I dropped my hand by my side. "So wrong."

He nodded. "But… there's a lot on me…right now. It just slipped and I-" he sighed, wiping the blood from his nose again. He winced again.

Oh… I covered my eyes. Now I feel like a terrible person. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh – No I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, okay? I know it's my fault." And with that I started crying. Again.

No," He stood up, "It's not."

"Yes it is! If I wasn't pregnant, Mom wouldn't be giving you such a hard time. And just the fact that I'm crazy makes it so stressful for you."

"Max, it isn't your fault that you're pregnant." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "And you're not crazy."

I put my forehead on his chest. "Then what to you call it?"

He rubbed my back between my wings. "Scared."

I sniffed. He was right. Damn you, logic. "Does your nose hurt?"

"…A lot, actually." He admitted with a grin.

I laughed a little. "I'm sorry… let me go get you some ice."

-line break-

"You sound funny." Gazzy said as I put the ice to Fang's nose.

"Shuddup. Ow."

"Ooh. Sorry." I moved his scruffy brown hair from his face.

"What did he do?" Iggy asked, and I blushed.

"Thirty minutes, Fang." Mom commented as she walked through.

"I know." He said nasally.

"Wait. You're still going?"

He looked at me. "I have to. Ow."

"Where's he going?" Gazzy asked.

"But you can't!"

"I have to. Your mom hates my guts."

"Well you don't have anywhere to-" Dylan walked in, white faced. "Um… I have to go." I mumbled dropping the ice and rushing out the back door. I heard both Fang and Dylan call my name, but I just kept walking. I couldn't face him. Not yet. He'll ask too many questions.

-line break-

**FANG POV**

"Crap." I muttered.

"What happened to her?" Gazzy asked.

"Nothing. Dylan leave her alone."

"I didn't do anything. I just walked in." He said quietly.

I sighed. "I gotta go get her."

"No." Angel walked in. "She wants to be alone. Let her be alone."

I stared at her for a second before sighing. "Fine. But I'm giving her thirty minutes."

I grabbed my bag, and a bottle of water before heading out. Where do I go? Where do I go? I looked at my phone. 11:42 p.m. Hm. I decided to go to the park down the street and wait to go get Max. Where I'd sleep tonight I had no idea.

**MAX POV**

Okay, so, Important tip: No flying while pregnant.

I rolled onto my back after puking in the bushes. I was probably two miles from the house in a little tiny forest. It was about midnight and I was freaking out. I couldn't see _anything_. I have to get back to the house before I starve, too. I don't think I've eaten since breakfast. Standing up, I trudged over to the sidewalk. The street lights made it easier to see.

After about ten minutes I knew where I was. I was close to Mom's vet, which was close to the house. Only a mile away. Cool.

I was nearing the corner when I heard some really loud music getting closer. After a second, a truck pulled up beside me.

"Sexy? Is that you?" Oh shit…

"What?"

"Damn, has it really been that long?" Seth was obviously wasted, as he pointed to my stomach.

"You can leave now."

"Snobby are we? Why don't you jump on in? I could give you a ride home." He laughed. "Jeez, we need to catch up."

I wondered if it was a good idea to get in the car with him. I was exhausted, and staring, but he was drunk… Hm. "…Okay. But I want to go straight home."

"Done. Get in." He smiled dopily as I buckled my seat belt. "Mmm. You smell good."

I gave him a weird look. "Shut up and take me home."

"Be nice." He slurred, driving forward.

"You seriously shouldn't be driving." I took the steering wheel when he couldn't stay in one lane.

"Well you got in the car with me, didn't you?"

"Lucky I did. You could have gotten arrested. Pull over." He took the steering wheel back and did so. We all had our licenses, but rarely used them, for lack of having our own cars. You know, and wings.

"Jeez, someone's bossy." He got out of the car and stumbled and fell onto the park grass.

I walked over and grabbed his arm. "God, what do you eat?" I grunted.

"You're asking me?" He laughed, referring to my stomach again.

"Max?"

I turned around. "What, Fang?" I was clearly in a bad mood, and I had no idea what to do about Seth, and how I'm getting home after this anyway.

"What are you doing with him? You haven't been drinking have you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"No. But I didn't wanna walk home. And I guess I'm driving now, anyways." I rolled my eyes as Seth awkwardly got in the car.

"Let me smell your breath." He said.

"Seriously? Fang, I'm pregnant. Shut up and get in the car."

He glared at me, but did so. Now I just have to figure out how to get him home… I obviously can't just leave him somewhere. Why do I have to have a conscience? God.

**AWW how nice of Max to help a drunk guy out xD **

**Review! :D **

**EDIT: Jeeezzz I made a crap load of typos in this, but I fixed it. sorry if you read the crap version D:**


End file.
